Taking Over Me
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Straight after Dumbledore’s funeral the new Headmistress calls a school meeting telling the students those old enough will learn to fight, except for Harry. But a traitor returns battered and unconscious with Hagrid and is put instantly into Hermione’s...
1. Change of Plans

**A/N: Okay. I have finished writing Afterglow - it's not all up on the site yet - and I have started other fics and deleted them all because in my opinion – they sucked! If I ain't satisfied with something I won't publish it on the site but now, hopefully, I have come up with one that will suit me… let's all hope for the best.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_**Summery:** Straight after Dumbledore's funeral the new Headmistress calls a school meeting telling the students those old enough will learn to fight, except for Harry. But a traitor returns battered and unconscious with Hagrid and is put instantly into Hermione's care… what will the summer holidays and seventh year hold for those at Hogwarts?_

_**Taking Over Me**_

_Chapter One: Change of Plans_

Hermione sat on the log watching the sun set into the hills as Harry threw smooth pebbles into the smooth, calm lake. Ron on the other hand had gone to say goodbye to his parents and older brother's with Ginny. As Hermione picked up with small leaf to fiddle with Harry turned his head in the direction of where the Weasley's stood watching Ginny smile at something Fred said.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked Hermione noticing his quietness.

Harry turned to Hermione and walked over to sit on the log, "I broke up with Ginny."

Hermione looked at Harry surprised, with a small frown, "Why? You two seemed fine to me."

"We are, I mean were fine. But it's too dangerous now. If Voldemort found out what Ginny means to me, he'll go after her… I can't risk putting her in that kind of danger."

Hermione nodded understanding why he'd broken up with her, "She seems to be taking it fine."

"Yeah I know. She understood… maybe when it's all over," shrugged Harry with a deep breath as the school bell rang.

The two stood and headed towards the castle. McGonagall walked past them briskly, followed by other teachers and members of the Order. Lupin was amongst them along with Moody and Tonks. They smiled at Hermione and Harry quickly before moving on to keep up with McGonagall's pace.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't know," answered Harry before a loud voice echoed around them.

"All students to the Great Hall immediately!"

"I guess we are about to find out," added Harry as Ron caught up to them.

"Mum says to keep safe," said Ron looking at Harry, "She doesn't want you doing anything stupid."

"I don't do stupid things."

"I know. I told her that. I said stupid things follow you."

Hermione chuckled as Harry managed a smile. The trio entered the Great Hall and found their seats near members from their year. McGonagall looked down at them all as Professor's found their seats and Order members stood behind them.

"I understand today has been hard for you all," she said in her firm yet strangely gentle tone, "We have said goodbye to someone we care a lot about and he will be greatly missed by all. But we have a war on our hands and to win it, we need to stand together and be strong… a strong united front that I know you all can be if differences are put aside!"  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. Most were scowling at the idea while some seemed rather sober. One major character from the group of sleazy, slimy, manipulative Slytherin's was missing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the thought of him and turned back to McGonagall.

"This summer, no students will be leaving the castle," as Professor McGonagall said that a ripple of voices ran through the hall. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron looking surprised and they returned the look.

"I have to leave," whispered Harry urgently, "I have no choice but too."

"This summer students in fifth, sixth and seventh years will be learning how to fight in a battle. They will learn how to defend themselves and attack back at their opponent. First, second, third and forth years will be taking healing courses to help here at the castle with injured people. This is compulsory and all parents have been notified. They understand and agree it is for the best, including Slytherin students. I know you all are too young to face war. In fact none of us should have to face it. But it is a reality now and we all must take part in it and try to win it for better future. Now… can I please see Mr Potter in my office instantly."

Harry stood and left quickly leaving Hermione and Ron to wonder about the news and how they were to find the remaining Horcruxes with Harry.

**HD**

Hermione and Ron jumped up from the lounge as the portrait door opened and shut with the arrival of Harry. He looked at them grimly and walked over to their favourite sitting area. He sat in the single seater and gave a heavy sigh shaking his head. Hermione sat first with Ron flopping down after her. Both looked at Harry expectantly and were answered with a defeated sigh.

"What did McGonagall want?" asked Ron bluntly, "You look like she sentenced you to death."

"Ron!" cried Hermione hitting him on the arm, "Saying that at this time isn't really appropriate!"

"Well sorry."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look and turned back to Harry, "What did she want, Harry?"

"I leave Hogwarts tomorrow. I go back to my Aunt and Uncles for two days and then the Order will pick me up… then with Lupin, Moody, and Tonks I will go and find the remaining Horcruxes. Dumbledore left a letter telling them everything… absolutely everything."

"But we want to come," said Hermione leaning forward, "It was all planned. We go where you go."

"I told them that but they want you two to stay here and learn to fight and help train the fifth years. I can't change their minds."

"That is bullocks!" cried Ron angrily, "We are your bestfriend's! We are meant to go through everything together!"

Harry didn't respond and just looked at the fire. Hermione sat back silently biting her lower lip with tears in her eyes. It really was like watching her bestfriend walk off to face death on his own. She wanted to walk that path with him and make sure he had proper support.

"Can we write to you?" asked Hermione quietly looking at him after wiping her tears away.

"I think so. But not with the same owl for obvious reasons," replied Harry as Ginny came down from the girl dormitory. He looked away closing his eyes.

"Go talk to her Harry," said Hermione, "You'll regret it if you don't."

Harry stood and walked over to Ginny. Hermione watched him pull her aside near the window. He spoke to her calmly gesturing with his hands.

"He is lucky she understands him so well," said Ron also watching the pair before looking away as Ginny flung her arms around Harry to hug him.

Hermione looked away and sighed, "I wish we could go… but I guess McGonagall needs us here seeing as we know things about battles already."

"When you think of it we know more about battle then most Aurours do these days. How bad is that?"

"It is in a sense… but I would rather go a lifetime never experiencing battle and having had to live it."

They sat in silence till Harry came back looking a little happier. The three sat at the fire talking till late about memories till the three headed to bed to wake to a day where they would be separated for a long, long time.

**HD**

Hermione woke and dressed into her jeans, white top, and light pink jacket. She placed her wand in her pocket and ran down stairs where Harry was already standing with his packed trunk and Hedwig in her cage.

"Can you look after her?" asked Harry gesturing to Hedwig, "Leaving her at my Aunt and Uncles would, ah, be the worst decision ever."

Hermione smiled and placed the cage on one of the tables, "Ron, Ginny and I will make sure she is healthy and living when you return."

Harry smiled as Ron came down stairs dressed for the day as well, "You leaving now?"

"Lupin will arrive at any minute," replied Harry with a sigh.

The three stood in silence and Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat. She looked away at Hedwig's cage. Hedwig sensed the mood and hooted sadly at Hermione. Hermione turned away as the entrance door swung open with Lupin stepping in. He smiled the three and took Harry's trunk.

"I'll wait outside. Five minutes till we have to leave, Harry," he said before leaving.

Harry gave a sigh and turned to Ron. The two looked at each other awkwardly before going for the brotherly hug with a pat on the back.

"Take care mate," said Ron with a nod stepping away.

"Yeah, you too," agreed Harry turning to Hermione.

Hermione gave a small sad smile that caused tears to roll down her cheeks before she could stop them, "Argh! Trust me to cry!"

Harry laughed and embraced Hermione tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. Harry stepped back with his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay safe Hermione. I promise to write," he said.

"You better or I will come after you," replied Hermione not bothering to wipe her tears away, "And be safe. Remember to keep your wand with you at all times. Give Voldemort hell Harry."

"Believe me. I will," said Harry before walking over to the door.

"Harry!" came a cry running down the girl dormitory stairs.

Ginny burst through Hermione and Ron before running into Harry's arms. She hugged him tightly and leaned back to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Promise to come back to me," said Ginny quietly as possible.

"I promise," replied Harry kissing her again before leaving with one final smile at his friends.

Silence filled the common room as Hermione walked over to a window crying silently. Ron sat on one of the lounges and Ginny sat at a table crying silently as well. The three remained that way until other students began waking up. Hermione dried her eyes and turned around seeing Ginny being consoled by her friends. Ron gave Hermione small smile which she returned before they headed for the Great Hall for a quiet breakfast.

It didn't like long for news of Harry's departure to spread. No one gave him a hard time for it as all understood his role in the battle. He was still seen as The One and now Hermione and Ron didn't try to stop the name. They let it spread because they knew he was the one.

McGonagall handed out notices on the summer training program, which would begin in two days. The fifth years going on sixth years would have classes with the sixth years going on seventh years every day from nine to one pm. Seventh years that had finished would have classes from one pm to five pm. The other years would have healing classes from nine to one pm as well and if they wanted to learn some fighting skills they could do an afternoon class.

"Look, " said Hermione reading the note to Ron, "We are being asked to give some lessons to the first and second years in fighting. I think I am going to do it. What about you?"

"Well… I guess so. Nothing better to do then sit around wondering whether we are going to die or not."

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look, "You are meant to be positive. Everyone will look to us seeing as we are Harry's closet friends. If we look sad they will think we got bad news from him directly and start to panic."

"I know Hermione," sighed Ron picking at his breakfast instead of woofing it down, "But it's not that simple."

"I know it isn't. But we have to try," shrugged Hermione, "I'm going to the library after I tell McGonagall I'll take part in helping the first and second years. I should plan some classes."

Ron just nodded and Hermione left. She came across McGonagall in a corridor talking to Professor Sprout. After telling her she would do the classes she headed for the library. Passing the Entrance Hall she was stunned by the bursting open of the door with Hagrid stumbling in with a limp body in his arms covered with blood, dirt and ripped clothing.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione as he looked around for help, "I'm not going to ask. Just head to the Hospital Wing and I'll get help."

Hagrid just nodded as Hermione ran into the Great Hall. She pushed past a confused Ron and ran up to the teachers' table where Madam Pompfrey was.

"Madam Pompfrey," said Hermione looking worried, "Hagrid just arrived with a body in his arms. The person is covered in blood and isn't awake."

Pompfrey instantly stood and left at a run with Flitwick following having overheard. Hermione turned and ran out of the hall grabbing Ron by the hand on the way.

"What is going on?" he asked confused.

"Hagrid arrived with someone badly injured. I don't know who… I couldn't tell who they were."

Ron just nodded and ran beside Hermione. He dropped her hand to run faster. The pair dodged students and arrived at the hospital wing where Hagrid was standing looking… furious.

"Hagrid," panted Hermione, "Did the person die?"

"No!" he said, "I bloody saved Draco Malfoy's life!"

Hermione and Ron were rocked speechless and just stared at Hagrid as though he had turned into Voldemort. McGonagall came hurrying along at that moment and walked into the Hospital Wing ignoring the three. Hermione caught sight of a frantic Pompfrey leaning over a still body as the door swung open and shut.

"I was walkin' through tha forest lookin' for some herbs for Madam Pompfrey," said Hagrid not waiting to be asked how he had found the evil Slytherin, "And I heard a groanin' sound. Being worried I followed tha noise. I didn't recognise him, I thought he was a just another silly student thinkin it would be smart to wonder about in tha forest. Had I known it was that ruddy Draco Malfoy I would 'ave left him for dead!"

"I'll go finish him off," growled Ron marching towards the door.

"No!" cried Hermione holding him back and looking at him with wide brown eyes, "No Ron. You do that you will end up in Azkaban – with his father. He isn't worth the effort."

Ron yanked himself from Hermione and stormed away in a fury. Hagrid placed a heavy hand on Hermione's shoulder in comfort before walking off himself. Hermione stood around feeling rather odd standing outside the hospital wing. She turned to leave when the door swung open and her name was called.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned to see Flitwick walking off and McGonagall waiting at the door. Hermione walked over to her fiddling with her cardigan's sleeve.

"Yes Professor?"

"I need you to help Madam Pompfrey look after Mr Malfoy. Don't worry I am aware this is the last thing you wish to do after the end of year's events. I am going to get a Ministry official to come and deal with him… but until then we need to keep him alive. Can you please help Madam Pompfrey?"

Hermione hesitated in answering before nodding. McGonagall gave her a grateful smile before leaving. Hermione took in a deep breath before walking in. Pompfrey gave her a smile and urged her over.

"I need you to wipe away the blood and dirt with his cleaning potion. Don't worry he is magically bound to the bed in case he wakes. But he shouldn't for at least another half hour."

Hermione nodded and took a cloth from a tray. She dipped it into the bowl with the blue mixture in it. Checking Draco's face to make sure he was truly unconscious she dabbed at the blood around his eyes. The blood moved off the pale skin with ease revealing a nasty gash above his left eye. Hermione frowned at it and looked on the tray for something to close the wound. Pompfrey was finding other medical supplies to help heal him in her office leaving Hermione alone… with a Death Eater. She swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed a jar of the healing balm. She found another cloth, dabbed it into the balm and applied it to the wound closing it slowly.

"Good job Miss Granger," said Pompfrey coming back into the room, "Here, let me heal the wounds and you clean the blood from him."

Hermione nodded and continued cleaning. She stopped to take her jacket off and knew after finishing her shirt wouldn't be white any longer. Once the blood and dirt was removed from his face her and Pompfrey looked at the damage done to just the face. The gash above his eye, bruise on his right cheek and the bloody lip.

"What cruelty happened to this boy?" sighed Pompfrey.

Hermione shrugged. In all honesty she felt no remorse for what had happened to him.

"Cut away his shirt," said Pompfrey handing Hermione scissors, "Who knows what damage is done under the shirt."

Hermione cut away the shirt and slowly peeled it back, but what met her eyes stunned her beyond anything she had ever seen that was shocking. Engraved into his skin was the word **WEAKLING**. The letters were deeply dug in through the layers of skin with dried blood and fresh blood around each letter. Hermione felt real tears fill her eyes and her stomach clenched tightly at the sight.

"My dear Merlin," whispered Pompfrey, "Quickly Miss Granger, clean the wounds. If I heal them now scarring will be minimal to none."

Hermione didn't argue and cleaned the wounds away as tears rolled down her cheeks. The sight was shocking and truly showed what the war was coming too.

"H-his own side turned on him," said Hermione softly, "Didn't they?"

"It looks that way," replied Pompfrey just as softly, "You may go… I can handle it from here."

Hermione placed the cloth on the tray and left the hospital wing. She collected her jacket and left wiping the tears from her eyes. As she walked out Ron came around the corner looking for her.

"Hermione!" he cried seeing her with blood smeared on her face and shirt, "Why were you in there?"

"McGonagall asked me too," replied Hermione quietly, "Y-you should see the d-damage… it's horrible. Cuts, bruises… blood everywhere a-and on his chest t-they engraved the word w-weakling."

Ron didn't get angry like he normally would but instead put an arm around her shoulder's leading her through the castle to the Gryffindor Common Room where Ginny took over leading her up to the bathrooms to get cleaned up.

**HD**

Hermione went to bed early that night full of dreams about torture and blood being everywhere. She jerked awake early in the morning and got dressed. She headed out of the Common Room to walk through the castle in hopes of clearing her mind. The sun was barely rising as she slowly headed down the steps to the corridors, yet teachers were already bustling about reminding Hermione she needed to prepare her classes for the first and second years.

She headed down in the direction of the library hoping it was open this early, which she doubted, but setting her mind to something was helping her forget the images of Draco's injuries. She walked determinedly towards the library doors and pushed on the handle. It was locked. With a sigh she sat down beside the door on the cold ground. She fiddled with a bracelet on her wrist that her parents had given to her. She needed to send them a letter informing them she was okay and was missing them, which she was… missing them that was.

"Up early Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking down at her with concern. Hermione nodded not knowing what to say verbally.

"Sleep is hard to have during these times," said McGonagall with an understanding nod, "Madam Pompfrey said you were upset at the sight of Mr Malfoy yesterday. Do you need to talk about that at all?"

"No Professor," said Hermione softly, "It was a shock… it really showed what the war is coming too. What is going to happen to Malfoy, Professor?"

"The Ministry are asking us to look after him until he is well enough to tell his side of the story. That may take up till a month or so."

"He will be convicted won't he? He let Death Eaters into the school and was going to kill Professor Dumbledore."

"Miss Granger… Professor Dumbledore knew many things none of us did. In his letter he left behind he said people do actions for a reason. Now, like you, I do not think Mr Malfoy is entirely innocent but we cannot call him a murderer or Death Eater until his side is known."

"But even the use of the truth potion can't tell us the truth entirely. He could declare innocence or seal his throat."

"I am aware of that Miss Granger and steps are being taken to ensure Mr Malfoy cannot weasel his way out of speaking the truth."

Hermione gave a nod and sigh before fiddling with her bracelet again.

"I am, however, glad to have come across you. Madam Pompfrey was pleased with how you maintained yourself around Mr Malfoy yesterday and has asked for you to look after Mr Malfoy while she deals with other injuries from the recent battle. You will only need to redress wounds and give him medication twice a day. I understand you have a distinct dislike for Mr Malfoy but I find you are the most trustworthy and mature student this school has."

Hermione stood up looking hesitant at the thought of helping keep Draco alive. She bit her lower lip in thought and gave a slow nod. Perhaps she could use the time to help pump any information he had about Voldemort. It would benefit the Order and give them some leverage in defeating him possibly.

"Good. Well you better head to the hospital wing now. Madam Pompfrey will need to tell you how to redress the wounds and give the medication."

"He is still unconscious isn't he?" asked Hermione walking beside McGonagall to the hospital wing.

"He woke during the night. For safety he is bound to the bed by magic. He is allowed to sit up and move his legs and arms but they cannot leave the edge of the bed, or grab anyone out of anger or attempt to injure them."

"That's good. I don't fancy him trying to kill me," said Hermione in relief.

They arrived at the hospital wing where McGonagall departed Hermione with a kind smile. Hermione walked in and was greeted with a happy smile from the school nurse. She gestured Hermione over to the bed where Draco was laying reading the Daily Prophet. He lowered the paper and glared at Hermione who just shot him a nasty look.

"Now redressing the wounds is quite simple," said Pompfrey, "It's only the ones where the word was written. His other ones healed over night. Plus there are the internal injuries like deep bruising and three cracked ribs. I would use the bone healing potion but with the bruising and other healing potions inside his system… it's just dangerous with the risks."

Hermione nodded and watched Pompfrey do three of the wounds explaining each step and answering any questions Hermione asked.

"Wait," said Draco, "Is Granger looking after me?"

"Yes she is. I have other people to worry about Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger knows what she is doing. I trust her above any other student in this school."

Draco looked at Hermione coldly as Pompfrey walked off.

"Don't worry Malfoy," said Hermione peeling off a cover over a wound, "I'm only doing this to make you healthy enough so the Ministry can finally convict you for what you have done. Then I will take great pleasure in watching you be carted out of here to join your _father_."

At the last word Hermione ripped the cover off a wound earning a hiss of pain from Draco. He glared angrily at her breathing deeply. Hermione glared at him with hate and anger before applying more healing balm. The two were silent up until Hermione handed him some medicine to drink.

"I am not drinking that," he said refusing to take the vial, "You probably put poison in it."

"Why would I want to poison you?" snapped Hermione, "I want you alive remember? I want to see you convicted of working with Voldemort."

Draco gave a violent shudder at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Scared of your own leader's name?" asked Hermione coolly.

Draco took the vial and downed the contents in one gulp, "You know absolutely nothing Granger."

"Possibly, but what I do know makes you look guilty as hell," replied Hermione before turning to wheel away the tray of dirty covers, medicine and other healing products.

**A/N: I already love where I am taking this. Basic outline all worked out… so what do you all think? Please review to let me know!**

**Until next time… (hopefully)**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Depression Of War

**A/N: Oh you like it… I like you all too! LOL. So sorry for the delay in updating. I moved house with my family and the net service we are with said it would take at least a week before the net would change to where we are… how that can be so is beyond me. Anyway onto the story,**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah… you see there is this thing called the plot… I created it for the purpose of this fic… so I own it… the rest belongs to J.K Rowling!**

_Chapter Two: Depression of War_

"You are what?" cried Ron dropping his slice of toast as he looked at Hermione stunned, "But he is dangerous and he could hurt you!"

"Like I didn't know that," sighed Hermione shaking her head, "Obviously precautions have been taken so that doesn't happen. Besides the only reason I am doing it is to make sure he is well enough to be convicted for all he has done."

Ron gave a sigh and looked at Ginny helplessly. Ginny buttered her own toast and placed it on her plate before speaking.

"I like Hermione's plan. I would do the same and Harry would want it as well," said Ginny with a shrug, "Plus, Hermione has the ability to be cruel as she heals him… rip off the tape, press hard on some wounds. Think about it Ron… torturing Draco Malfoy and he can't do anything back."

"Very… ummm… Slytherin, if that is classed as a compliment," muttered Ron eating his toast again.

"It'll do."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet bearing more pictures and accounts on Dumbledore's life.

"The paper is so depressing," sighed Hermione closing it and placing it beside her goblet, "Any plans for today?"

"Writing to everyone in my family not here," sighed Ginny, "And too Harry."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile of sympathy as Ron gulped down some of his drink before answering.

"The same as Ginny and shouldn't we be planning those classes for the first and second years?" he said looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Well yes. They begin tomorrow after all. In between that I have to write some letters and go check on Malfoy," sighed Hermione already finding her new responsibility a burden.

"Be cruel," said Ginny.

"Be the evil Hermione I know that is inside of you," chuckled Ron with an evil glint in his eyes.

Hermione smiled and finished her breakfast on a rather cheerful note before leaving for the library with Ron. The library itself was rather empty with everyone enjoying their last day of freedom before the training set in. Fear was within everyone but they hid it the best they could. People would look at Hermione and Ron wherever they went putting pressure on the pair to look as happy as possible.

In the library Hermione and Ron found textbooks on simple spells for defence. Both agreed starting on defensive spells would be the best way to go, as they would be more useful in a battle.

"We should start with Expelliarmus," said Hermione, "It is the most useful for people their age."

Ron nodded looking serious as he found a section on the spell so they could work out a way to explain it simply and teach it. Hermione smiled at his change in character pleased that he was taking the situation seriously.

"So how many lessons should we use to work on that spell?" asked Ron glancing at a writing Hermione.

"I think about three… and the forth we will use to test them on it. What do you think?"

"Sounds pretty good to me."

Hermione nodded and both went to work, talking every now and then about a bit of information. By midday they'd finished and went separate ways. Hermione headed to the hospital wing whilst Ron went to lunch. At the hospital wing Pompfrey was handing out trays of food. She greeted Hermione with a smile who waved back.

"Hello Madam Pompfrey," said Hermione, "Has your day been easy?"

"Oh well better then yesterday," she sighed looking tired, "Thank Merlin Professor McGonagall is asking her cousin's daughter to come and help me out. I am run off my feet."

"Oh… well if you need help during the nights I am happy too and I am sure my friends will be willing to help."

Madam Pompfrey smiled gratefully at Hermione, "I would be eternally thankful for that. If you and your friends have time in the evenings just turn up."

Hermione nodded and went on to get the tray to check on Draco's wounds. He greeted her with an annoyed look knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her from touching his skin.

"I won't bother asking how your day was," said Hermione, "It's not like you'll answer me nicely anyway."

"Neither would you," he grunted as she checked the dressings to see if they needed replacing yet, "If I could I would stop you from touching me."

"You would rather get infections and die then be healed?"

"Well I am going to wind up dead anyway Granger. What difference would it make?"

Hermione didn't reply and resealed a wound with actual gentleness. She peeled off her gloves and handed him his medicine. After he drank it she turned and left saying goodbye to Pompfrey on her way out.

Draco's words floated through her mind sending shivers down her spine. He basically told her he had no reason to live. No one had ever said something like that to her and despite who he was it wasn't something she wanted to hear from anybody… except maybe Voldemort. He was a genuine exception.

**HD**

"Well so what if he said that," shrugged Ron that afternoon in the common room, "He doesn't deserve to live after what he has done. I still wish you had let me finish the slime ball off."

Hermione sighed, "I understand where you are coming from Ron and I'm not defending Malfoy for what he has done… I just… it's hard hearing people talk that way about themselves. It's so sad and horribly depressing."

Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder with a small smile, "I understand. Bill said something along those lines because of the disfiguration to his face today. Fleur broke down in tears and has sent for Mum to come and talk some sense into him."

"Poor Bill… I will be so glad when this war is over and done with!" cried Hermione angrily, "It is affecting everyone everywhere and I am over it!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned her head into her hands sobbing. Ron moved to her side as Ginny slid closer and both held her tightly as she cried. It was obvious she was emotionally shattered.

"Why don't you get some rest?" asked Ginny quietly, "Before you go see Malfoy again."

"I can't," said Hermione sitting upright and cleaning her face, "I have letters to write and after dinner I have to see Malfoy and help Madam Pompfrey out. The poor woman is dead on her feet."

Hermione stood and headed to her room leaving behind two worried friends.

In her room Hermione sat on her bed writing her letters to Harry and her parents, plus one to her long time friend and confidant, Victor. She told him her troubles knowing he would have the right thing to say when he replied. She left her room and hour later and headed to the owlery to send them. Standing in the owlery watching the owls leave or arrive was Fleur. She turned at the arrival of Hermione and gave a small sad, strained smile.

"Hello Ermione," she said softly.

"Hi," said Hermione finding three different owls to send the letters with, "I heard about Bill… it must be hard to hear the things he is saying."

"Eet is 'orrible. He is as 'andsome as ever!" she cried angrily, "Eet is so wrong! He thinks I do not love eem!"

"He is probably feeling vulnerable with what has happened to him."

"I told eem zat I love eem all the same… eet scares me to see eem this way."

Hermione sent her owls off and walked over to Fleur where they stood watching her owls leave.

"I am 'oping his mother will make eem see right."

"Molly will. She knows how to work miracles."

Fleur nodded with her own smile, "I 'ave seen you working on zat 'orrible Malfoy boy."

Hermione nodded, "I want him well enough to face conviction. For a whole month I have to look after him."

"I wish you well on zat."

With a nod Hermione left for the Great Hall. She sat with Ginny and Ron and chatted as though no breakdown had occurred earlier in the afternoon. Ginny and Ron silently agreed to the act and joked around with her before she had to leave for the hospital wing.

"Wait!" cried Ginny running after her out of the Great Hall, "I'll come. You said Pompfrey needs help."

Hermione smiled knowing Ginny was coming for support, "Thanks."

"No problem," sighed Ginny, "Beside's I want to see you torture that blonde haired ferret."

Hermione laughed, "I can't hurt him Ginny. Pompfrey will know because he will whine."

"I see… well do it subtlety."

"I'll try my hardest. I swear."

**HD**

"Oh you again," sighed Draco as Hermione walked over with the tray.

Ginny was cleaning away plates from the dinner. Walking past Draco's bed she shot him a warning look. Draco merely rolled his eyes and resigned to watching Hermione clean his wounds. When she peeled back a dressing from the engraved letter K she closed her eyes. Blood was still slowly seeping from it.

"Ginny," called Hermione turning to her friend. Madam Pompfrey was having a small break so she could eat, "Can you get me the healing balm for deep wounds and some butterfly strips?"

Ginny nodded and headed over to the cabinet. Hermione got a clean cloth and the cleaning potion before dabbing at the wound.

"Geez Granger!" he snarled, "Do you have to make it worse?"

"I am trying not to hurt you Malfoy," said Hermione in a forced calm tone, "This one will probably scar if the healing process doesn't speed up."

"What? Scar? Oh that just makes my day complete!"

"It's not my fault!" cried Hermione, "If you had chosen the right side to start with, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Oh and I really had a choice in the side I chose?"

"Everyone has a choice, Malfoy."

"No Granger, not everyone. So shut your mouth because I said before; you know nothing!"

Hermione took the things from Ginny muttering thanks. She tossed the dirty cloth in a bowl and got a new one before dabbing the deep healing balm onto the wound. Draco hissed in pain gripping the bed bars tightly making his knuckles turn white. Hermione then opened the pack of butterfly strips. She placed six evenly over the wounds before covering it with a dressing.

"There," she said with a sigh once finished ten minutes later, "Have your medicine then I can leave you alone till the morning."

"Good," he said rolling onto his side before groaning in pain holding his hands on his wounds.

He rolled onto his back and moved his hands showing blood seeping through one that was the letter W. Hermione sighed and pulled on gloves once more and peeled back the dressing. She cleaned away the blood and used more healing balm before placing butterfly strips over the wound. She recovered it and shot him a look telling him if he moved onto his side again there would be hell to pay.

**HD**

It was well past midnight by the time Hermione and Ginny got back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Throughout the night Draco watched the two work as if it pleasured him to see two people he loathed working with him sitting back and watching. Whenever he opened his mouth to make a remark one of them shot him a look of warning and showed their wands sitting snug in their pockets warningly. Whenever this happened he gave a low grumble and grabbed whatever he was reading.

"He is such a jerk," said Ginny with a yawn as they headed up the stairs, "He needs a good smack in the face. Like the one you gave him a few years ago."

Hermione gave a half nod, "I can't be bothered arguing with him half the time. He tires me out with the thinking of witty come backs and ones that will shut him up for good."

"That can get tiring," agreed Ginny before saying the password, "Jimble Jamble Jump."

The door swung open and they walked in heading directly up to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke early to get to the Hospital Wing in time before breakfast and her first lesson. She dressed appropriately for the day in black loose track pants with a pink waistband and stripe down the side and a pink ¾ sleeve top with black writing saying "Angel From Hell". She slipped on her sneakers and pulled her hair back and stuck her wand in the waistband before leaving for the hospital wing. She arrived when Draco was still sleeping. Silently she got the tray and walked over. She placed it on the bedside table and slipped the gloves on before peeling away the dressings. The two letters with the butterfly strips had some peeling back, but thankfully they weren't bleeding.

As she started cleaning them he jerked awake mumbling, "What a site to wake to… a mudblood with a bush for hair."

"Even in the mornings you manage to be so charming Malfoy," said Hermione coolly, "But I can be cruel when I have to wake early."

With that she peeled back some tape left on his skin hard and fast. He cried out with pain and refrained from trying to grab her, knowing it would be pointless.

"Miss Granger I am glad you are here," said McGonagall walking in, "You will be taking care of Mr Malfoy all day. He is accompanying you to classes today. Again spells will be cast on him so he can't harm anyone or run away. He can only go fifteen meters from you, only when he goes to the toilet, otherwise he can only be five meters away."

Hermione paused in cleaning the wounds and both Hermione and Draco looked at McGonagall like she had sentenced them to life imprisonment – in the same cell. Looking down at his wounds Hermione glanced up at McGonagall.

"How can he walk?"

"He can walk Miss Granger. He will be very tender so he is lucky the first two weeks are completely theory."

"But Professor, Ron is wanting to… hurt him for what happened," said Hermione with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"I figured as much. Only you can touch Mr Malfoy, as you are his carer. He can hold onto you for support and only that."

The two young adults looked at each other in a grimace but Hermione nodded knowing she had no chance of escaping the situation.

"I need clothes," said Draco bluntly, "Is my gear still here?"

"Yes. Professor Slughorn is bringing it to you in twenty minutes. You will join the school for breakfast Mr Malfoy like a civilised human being… any mouthing off or anything such as that and I will have the Ministry here within the hour. Understood?"

Draco nodded and McGonagall gave her own curt nod before performing the spells on Draco before leaving.

Hermione finished dressing wounds and greeted Professor Slughorn pleasantly as he got clothing out for Draco to wear. Hermione pulled the curtain shut and let him dress in privacy after the Science Potion Master and Slytherin Head of House left.

"Granger," came a reluctant voice, "This is humiliating for me, but can you please buckle my pants up… and pull my shirt on?"

Hermione stood where she was trying not to laugh at the request. Putting on a straight face she walked in and saw Draco leaning against the bed with his pants pulled up but not done up. She walked over and carefully did the zipper up, the button and helped him put his belt on.

"Which hole do you want me to buckle the belt into?" asked Hermione trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Look Granger, you may find this thoroughly amusing but if someone walked in on us… what would it look like?"

Hermione looked up at him with an open mouth before speaking, "Which hole Malfoy?"

"Fifth one," he said smirking, "Ever been this close to a males… jewels?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" replied Hermione with raised eyebrows silencing the Slytherin as she did the belt up, "Arms up."

He held his arms up and she slid his shirt on allowing him to shrug into it and straighten it. He did his hair and looked around for his wand.

"Where is my wand?"

"Do you expect McGonagall to allow you to have it?" asked Hermione bluntly, "Seriously, Malfoy, you are a prisoner at your own school."

"That is… just-"

"Appropriate to the situation," interrupted Hermione, "Now come on."

Hermione pulled the curtains back she turned to look at him and saw him staggering back to the bed looking… pained. Hermione frowned at him a little with a slight bit of sympathy.

"You aren't going to like my suggestion," said Hermione with a sigh, "But if you put your arm around me and I do the same to you I can support you so walking is easier."

Draco looked at Hermione with a frown. He tried to walk again but only let out a hiss of pain. He was still weak and couldn't properly support himself.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "The Slytherin's won't like this."

"Neither will I or my friends," replied Hermione as he placed his arm over her shoulders. She placed her own around his back and slowly they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

The walk to the Great Hall was slow. Many students passed them and nearly fainted on the spot at the sight of the 'Death Eater' walking with his arm around the future Head Girl and Gryffindor Lioness as she had been named so recently.

"This is humiliating," muttered Draco, "I wish I would die right now."

"There has been enough death already Malfoy," snapped Hermione, "More is yet to come and it could literally be you or me who dies in battle – if you face battle."

Draco didn't say anything as they neared the Great Hall doors. Hermione's shoulder's were already aching from the extra weight she had to help carry. Draco may be slim and fit but he wasn't light to lug around. And to think, Hermione had to endure this for an entire, and most likely the next, day.

They stepped into the hall and it seemed as if the entire world came to a stop. McGonagall and Slughorn carried as normal seeing as they knew of the situation but no one else did. The sight of Draco Malfoy in the school and alive, walking with Hermione sent the entire hall into a sudden uproar. Ginny restrained Ron from launching out of his seat and attacking the weak young man. McGonagall closed her eyes before standing and issuing a loud bang from her wand. Silence filled the hall as a breathless Hermione sat Draco down at the end of the Gryffindor table with her collapsing beside him and pouring herself a much-needed drink.

"That is quite enough from you all!" she shouted in annoyance, "Mr Malfoy, until the Ministry decides upon his fate, is staying at the Hospital Wing after a horrible attack. He is in Miss Granger's care as she is mature enough, unlike the rest of you, to care for him despite their great differences. Now enough of this nonsense and return to your breakfast. Class begins in half an hour."

Draco ate in silence avoiding all the nasty looks. His own house looked at him with their own snarls, obviously hearing of his 'weakness' from their Death Eater parents. Even Pansy and Blaise wouldn't look at him. Hermione noticed but didn't say anything eating her own food quietly and reading the not so depressing parts of the paper. Ten minutes after Ginny walked over and sat beside Hermione.

"How is it going?" she asked meaning the blatant obvious sitting beside Hermione in a brooding silence.

"Okay," sighed Hermione, "Thanks for holding Ron back. McGonagall put a spell on Malfoy so no one but me can touch him."

"Smart thinking. I almost lost grip of Ron though. At the moment Dean and Seamus are keeping him calm. Encouraging him to take it out on a pancake with sultana's for eyes, cherry for a nose, butter for hair and honey in a line for a mouth… the Malfoy pancake."

Hermione held back a laugh as she heard Draco stab his egg angrily. Ginny silenced and ate quietly like Hermione had returned to doing.

"Mail has arrived," came a cry from a first year as the owls swooped in dropping letters everywhere.

Ginny and Hermione each got one as did Ron.

"Harry," smiled Ginny opening hers with a smile.

Hermione unfolded hers as another landed in front of her from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is quite amusing hearing from you, Ron and Ginny about your predicament with Malfoy. I'm glad you did it though. Get him well enough to face the consequences for his chosen life style. In the mean time, keep giving him hell for me._

_I leave tomorrow for the journey in finding the horcruxes. Like you I will be glad when this is all over. In the mean time we can only hope that it turns out the way we want it too. I normally would write more but my aunt is calling me to mow the lawn before I leave – for good – tomorrow._

_Keep well and give him hell,_

_Harry._

Hermione smiled and folded the letter up. She read her one from her parents with them telling her they miss her and how they were planning on going to Australia for a holiday. Hermione was glad they were going away from England where the magical war was the worst. Australia hadn't been entirely affected yet and with hope, it would stay that way. She placed her letters in her back small pocket before glancing at her watch.

"Malfoy we need to leave now," said Hermione with a sigh, "With you walking to class will take twice as long."

With a grunt for a reply, Hermione and Draco stood and walked out of the hall slowly. Hermione closed her eyes every few meters urging her self to continue.

"I will be so glad when you can walk on your own," sighed Hermione, "You aren't entirely the lightest person in the world."

"Are you calling me fat, Granger?"

"That is generally a question a female asks," said Hermione, "But too keep your ego happy, no I'm not. It's just you are leaning nearly all your weight on me and I am not a tall person."

"Well sorry, but it hurts to walk."

"Please, hold me up!"

"How can I do that? I can't even hold myself up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's called sarcasm because you just apologised to me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not…"

"Did too."

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter. Anyway for more, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz! **


	3. The Debate

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am loving writing this story. All day, whilst packing, I was dreaming of sitting and typing it up… anyway onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot… how sad.**

_Chapter Three: The Debate_

"Must we sit with the Weasel and Weaselette?" groaned Draco as the two Weasley's walked in and made a beeline for Hermione, "I mean… can't we sit somewhere else?"

Hermione turned to Draco rapping her nails on the desk in annoyance, "Malfoy. Here is the deal; my back is already killing me from dragging you here, I refuse to move to another table simply because you don't get along with nice, friendly, people. So shut your mouth before I do it for you."

"Is that a threat Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy, it is. And would you like me to go on and make the threat a reality?"

Draco closed his mouth and turned away as Ginny and Ron sat. Ron shot Draco a nasty look and forcefully pulled out his parchment, quill and ink. Ginny gave a sigh doing the same.

"School, twelve months of it," she said, "My worst nightmare has become a reality."

"Yeah, all because of some loser's leader," said Ron scathingly.

"Don't Ron," said Hermione calmly, "Remember I have to put up with the after affects."

Ron gave an angry huff and resolved to writing **_I HATE MALFOY_** on his parchment. Ginny shook her head and the classroom silenced as their two teachers walked in; Kinglsey Shacklebolt and another woman with raven black hair that fell in long waves to the small of her back, ice blue eyes and cream coloured skin with a slim curvaceous body. Hermione and Ginny looked around the classroom at the boys and saw them almost drooling at the teacher dressed in jet-black robes with sea blue trimming.

"Boys," muttered Ginny in disgust.

"Good morning," said Kingsley, "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Sky LeCompt. We are Aurours and in the Order, obviously. I have worked with the Aurours for nearly thirty years. I am married with three children. One an Aurour himself and two attending this school in first year going onto second and fifth year, going onto sixth. But she is in Ravenclaw and therefore with the combined Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff group. Enough about me, I'll let Sky talk about herself.

"Good morning," said Sky brightly with a smile, "Well I have been working with the Auror's for seven years. I am married and have a three-year-old daughter. They are in America where it is safer for the moment. I attended Hogwarts myself and when the Order contacted me I couldn't turn them down. Hopefully Kingsley and myself will manage to teach you all practical and smart defence."

"Oh she is hot," Hermione heard Draco whisper softly.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look and moved slightly away from him before turning her attention back to her teachers.

"So we are going to be boring," said Kingsley, "And start with a revision exam for you all. It will help us work out where you all stand at and then we will discuss, as a group, the benefits of learning how one should defend them selves. Sky will pass out the exams. Do not start until I say too."

Hermione removed the lid from her inkbottle and grabbed her best quill. Beside her Draco kept his eyes on Sky, as did Ron on the other side of Ginny and every other male class member, unless they had other sexual tendencies.

Once the exams were handed out and Kingsley said to begin only the noise of scratching quills could be heard. Hermione ran her hand over her hair and bit her lip. She was stressing already about whether she was answering things correctly. Ginny was working through the test smoothly as was Ron. Draco seemed to be taking his time bored with the exam already.

Hermione dotted the end of the sentence at the end of the first page and turned to the next reading the question. She thought about it briefly and began writing about the uses of the stupefy charm. By ten thirty Kingsley rang the bell for the end of the test. Hermione had answered every question in full and hastily flipped through it once more to double check her answers. Sky collected them and glanced at Hermione's giving her a pleasing smile. Hermione turned from her teacher to Ginny looking worried.

"Maybe I got question ten wrong," she said frantically, "What if I did? Kingsley and Sky will think I am an idiot!"

"Calm down Herms. You got everything right. You literally wrote an essay long answer for that question," said Ginny, "Even though it said at least three sentences minimum. I gave it six or seven."

"From what I have seen," said Kingsley after they counted the tests, "You all gave it your best. Now we will break til eleven and then come back and go onto the discussion."

"Granger I need to use the toilet," said Draco turning to Hermione.

Hermione gave a groan and stood before helping Draco up. Her back cried out in protest as she walked him out of the classroom and down the corridor to the male toilets. At the doors she waited for him to walk in but he just looked at the door.

"Well go on," said Hermione in annoyance.

"I can't support myself," he said, "Or undo my pants."

"You expect me to go in there with you, undo your pants and wait _in_ there so you can do your business?" she cried looking at him with wide eyes, "Obviously McGonagall forgot this one tiny detail!"

With an angry sigh Hermione pushed the door open with her closed eyes.

"Is anyone in here?" she asked Draco quietly.

"No. It's empty."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the urinals; "You are going to use the other… proper toilets if I have to stand in here."

"I didn't fancy you seeing my jewels, Granger."

She walked him over to the toilet and undid his pants before he gripped onto the door and weakly pulled himself in locking the door behind him. Hermione hummed loudly to block out any noise and closed her eyes as the sight of where the smells were coming from made her stomach weaker. The flush of the toilet brought her back to her alert senses. The door opened and Hermione zipped up and buckled his pants just before a young student walked in. At the sight of Hermione walking Draco over to wash his hands he gave a cry and ran out.

Draco snorted with laughter but Hermione gave a shake of her head.

"This I don't find amusing," said Hermione once Draco finished washing his hands, "I smell like a boys toilet. I hope Ginny has her perfume on her."

"If she can afford it," muttered Draco as Hermione walked out of the toilet dragging him.

"If you don't want me to drop you right here and now, I suggest you shut up Malfoy. The Weasley's are richer in ways you aren't," said Hermione coldly, "And remember, I will come through with my threats if I see the need too."

"What is happiness without money?"

"You don't need a thousand galleons to be rich," said Hermione, "Has money truly made you happy, Malfoy? Or is what money makes you feel just a satisfaction of purchasing something new you didn't have before?"

Draco didn't reply and was silent for the rest of the walk back to the classroom. After sitting him down in his seat Hermione went through her small bag for her perfume. She gave an annoyed sigh, realising she'd forgotten it.

"Ginny, do you have your perfume?"

Ginny opened her bag and pulled out her small bottle of lavender scented perfume. Hermione sprayed it onto her and gave a sigh of satisfaction before Kingsley and Sky walked back into the classroom.

"So," said Kingsley, "I thought we could make this an interesting lesson and place the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's against each other. On the Slytherin debate team we will have Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Jenny Hopkins and Greg Hartings and on the Gryffindor team, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevy, Pavarti Patil. Now it is a simple debate."

Before Kingsley continued he set up three tables with five chairs on either side of the classroom. Naturally Draco had to sit at the end of the row closet to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, relieved to be away from the annoying Slytherin. Ron sat beside her giving her a happy smile.

"The debate is this: Are defence spells any good in a battle? Slytherin's will be the negative team and Gryffindor's the positive. You each have five minutes to prepare."

Hermione turned to face her team not seeing Draco sitting silently as the other Slytherin's discussed the debate between themselves.

"Well obviously they are," said Ginny, "I mean you need them to block your opponents attacks, plus they can strike back at the attacker with rebound, disarming."

"Exactly," agreed Hermione, "We need to push that matter across over whatever crap they come up with."

"It won't be easy," said Pavarti, "Slytherin's are good at coming out on top with this sort of stuff."

"Time is up!" called Kingsley, "First up is the positive."

Pavarti stood and took in a deep breath, "Defence spells are a necessary in any battle, whether it be a simple duel or a simple deflecting of a spell from a random attacker. Without them people would die more easily in battle. Anyone who is sane knows they cannot fight properly in battle. Even the dark side use them in battle. We know it's true no matter what any Death Eater claims."

"But Death Eater's are wise enough to quickly learn what their opponents weak spots are," interrupted Greg a dark haired and pale skinned boy, "If you are quick learning and good at observing, defence spells shouldn't and wouldn't be needed."

"That is a lie," said Colin standing as Pavarti sat down, "I saw you use one, one time in a fight. Obviously you aren't quick learning or good at observing. Those of us who aren't will find it a need to know defence spells. Without them we wouldn't have the upper hand on an attacker who lacks in defence."

Jenny, a quiet spoken but very sly Slytherin stood up shaking her head, "If you are smart enough you can work around that and find a good enough attack spell to lower your attackers advantage in that area."

"And what if you can't?" said Ginny standing with her arm's crossed, "Do you just stand there and go, go on kill me? I am obviously too stupid to think of learning defence spells? Defence spells are a huge need that every witch or wizard should learn! There is no argument that is strong enough to block this out! Only someone thick and stupid would avoid learning them and obviously people who disagree with the need to learn them are going to grow up and be the thick and stupid ones."

"So, you are saying we Slytherin's are going to grow up to be that?" asked Blaise glaring at Ginny angrily.

"Maybe I am. I mean you are going to need them on the battlefield when the Order comes along to kick your arses. When that time comes we will see who is going to need them the most and I know where my bet lays on that fact," said Ginny coldly.

"So do I," said Pansy, "And I am betting you Weasley's will be needing them the most."

"Wait, wait," said Ron standing and laughing, "You are meant to be debating AGAINST the use of the defence spell's Parkinson. Then again you can't even comprehend what a debate is, let alone how to use a defence spell. So maybe that is why you should get a really easy book to read and _learn_ how to _use_ one because I doubt you know any attacking spells either."

Pansy didn't know what to say and sat down with a huff looking at Draco. Ron sat as well and Hermione stood. Slowly Draco pushed himself up wincing a little but managed to look serious as he stood holding onto the desk.

"If you are good enough in battle then defence spells should mean very little to you," he said.

"You are only good in battle if you have good knowledge of both sides – attack and defence," replied Hermione calmly, "A good fighter always knows both sides of the battle, which makes learning defence just as important as attacking."

"But a clever fighter will have skills to avoid the need of those pathetic little spells Granger."

"If I remember clearly Malfoy, from how I saw you the other day I would say you could have learnt a few of them yourself, instead of focusing on the three unforgiveables!"

"I never saw the need for those stupid defence things you, Potter and Weasley love to indulge in!"

"Well now you know the consequences of not learning them," said Hermione walking over to him and lifting his shirt for all to see the covered damage, "This isn't even half of it. Now you all know what will happen to you if you don't learn them. He is lucky to be alive. Maybe if he took the time to learn the defence spells Professor's have constantly tried to teach us he wouldn't need me to help him walk or clean his wounds. I think I have proven my point well enough."

Draco yanked down his shirt glaring at Hermione before he sat and she walked back over to her desk. Kingsley and Sky sat in silence, as did the rest of the class. Sky cleared her throat and looked at Kingsley.

"I think it is clear to say Gryffindor won the debate," she said with a nod from Kingsley, "Ah, class dismissed for the day."

Everyone stood and left. Hermione packed her things and helped Draco stand walking him back to the hospital wing to check his wounds and give him his medication.

They walked in complete cold silence the entire way. Draco was utterly furious with Hermione showing everyone his covered wounds. Every time he tried to grip onto her tightly a shock would run down his arm each time. At the hospital wing she sat him on his bed and pulled his shirt off.

"I… you are so lucky you have spells protecting you," he said angrily as she peeled away each white pad, "Why did you have to show everyone?"

"They need to know, Malfoy," she said holding back tears of frustration, "So many are going to enter this battle unaware of what the damage could be! Look at Bill Weasley! He won't even look at his reflection. Unlike you, he will live with the reminder of the war everyday. You are lucky, despite what you think and if showing the class your wounds will make them see that war is not a simple little fight, then I have made a difference."

Hermione handed him his medication and left to have lunch and teach the first and second years.

**HD**

Hermione sat down silently beside Ron and across from Ginny. Ron placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing Hermione to look at him. He gave her a small smile letting her know he would be there if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk too if things got to much for her to handle. Hermione smiled back at him and pecked him on the cheek as she scooped some pasta salad onto her plate along with cold slices of ham, lettuce, tomato, cheese cubes, cucumber, and carrot.

After eating and having a drink of pumpkin juice, Hermione and Ron left to find the classroom number McGonagall had given them that morning.

"Room 4 on floor three," said Hermione, "We have Gryffindor and Slytherin. This should be interesting."

"Yeah… hey I was thinking… we want them to know they can trust us don't we?" asked Ron as they climbed a staircase and turned up another.

"Of course."

"Well why don't we begin with talking about what we have been through in battles and then let them tell us if they have family in the battle. Let them express their fear and knowledge."

"That is a good idea," smiled Hermione at Ron, "You really have put a lot of thought into this."

"They are young kids Hermione… it's wrong that they have to prepare for battle as well."

"I know. I agree with you whole heartedly."

They found the classroom and went in. They set the classroom up with clearing the floor for when the students would practise the spell and writing their names on the board. Ten minutes later young students began walking in. Hermione and Ron greeted them with friendly smiles. In total they had thirty students.

The young faces looked at them unsure whether they really wanted to be here or not. The young Slytherin's who hadn't really been at the school long enough to completely understand the hate aimed towards the Gryffindor's, looked at the other Gryffindor's with curiosity.

"Hello," said Hermione stepping forward with a warm smile, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am 17 years old and will be in seventh year next year and like half of you here, I am in Gryffindor."

"I'm Ron Weasley, like Hermione, I am 17 as well and plan on going to seventh year and I am also in Gryffindor."

"And I am Draco Malfoy. I'm 17 and in Slytherin."

Hermione and Ron looked at the door stunned where Professor McGonagall was wheeling Draco in a wheelchair. All Hermione could think of at first was why didn't she get to use one for Draco this morning quickly followed by, what the hell was he doing here?

"Excuse me for a second," said Hermione walking over to the door looking at McGonagall questionably.

She shut the door behind her and looked from Draco in the wheel chair to the Headmistress.

"Professor… why did you bring him here?"

"Mr Malfoy needs something to do that will keep him busy," said McGonagall, "Now I know you won't approve but this is the only reasonable thing I could think of."

"Professor you can't expect me to deal with him in there. They are young students and they need proper learning, not listening to _him_ give wisecracks which will only cause the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to truly hate each other and Ron and I don't want nor need that."

"I understand. Mr Malfoy will not partake in the teaching. He will sit and listen and only help out if you ask him too. If he starts mouthing crude things or makes things difficult I will find something for him to do along the lines of scrubbing toilets or cauldrons. Is that understood Mr Malfoy?"

Draco nodded with an annoyed look on his face. McGonagall nodded and left. With a reluctant sigh Hermione opened the classroom door and wheeled in Draco. The students all looked at him with evident fear and didn't make any comments. Ron gave Hermione an angry look but Hermione shook her head telling him silently she tried to fight the issue of having him in their class.

"Our guest is merely a guest," said Hermione, "He will sit silently and witness the lesson. Now Ron and I want to tell you about our experience in battle."

Hermione thought she heard a snort from Draco but ignored it as she leant on the desk behind her, "Ron and I have plenty of experience and it isn't something we like to brag about either because no one wants to have to talk about battles but we want you all to understand the concept of it and what can happen if you aren't prepared."

Draco gripped onto his shirt as though expecting Hermione to show the young students his healing wounds like that morning. Instead Hermione lifted her shirt a little showing a scar to the left of her belly button.

"This scar I got when I was in fifth year. My friends and I were helping our friend, Harry Potter, stop the… the Death Eaters from getting hold of something very important that had to do with the outcome of the war. In doing so I sustained an injury and so did Ron."

Ron rolled back his sleeves and showed the few remaining round scars on his arms.

"We also were in the battle just a week and a half ago," said Ron taking over from Hermione, "I am sure you all remember that night and the outcome."

The students nodded silently.

"We have lost another friend of ours in the battle back in fifth year," said Hermione, "He meant a lot to Harry… to all of us. I am hoping you understand now the affects of war and why it is so very important to be prepared. But now Ron and I want to learn about you guys. In this room we are all equal, what we say here doesn't leave these walls."

"Exactly," nodded Ron with a smile, "So… does anyone have any stories they have heard or want to discuss something to do with… anything really?"

A Gryffindor first year going onto second raised his hand slowly. His brown eyes were wide with fear and it caused Hermione and Ron to both stand a little straighter and even Draco shifted at the look.

"A-re we going to die?" he asked, "My Mum died… s-she was killed by a Death Eater."

Hermione's mouth fell open and Ron paled.

"No," said Hermione shaking her head, "We will make sure you don't. Ron and I are going to teach you all so you will be prepared. Plus Hogwarts is safer then anywhere else."

"But those Death Eater's got in!" cried a Slytherin girl going from second to third year, "What if they get in again?"

"They won't," said Ron confidently, "I am sure the Order destroyed the access they used. Dumbledore would have wanted it done, so I am a hundred percent sure it was taken care of."

"When the battle happens… will you both be fighting in it?"

"We promised Harry that no matter what we will be with him every step of the way," said Hermione, "So he knows we will be going directly into the battle with him."

"Who will look after us?" asked a young Slytherin boy, "You will take care of us won't you?"

"We will make sure you all are safe before we go," said Ron softly, "The school will be well guarded… by dragons if we can manage it."

The children laughed bringing a smile to Hermione and Ron's face.

**HD**

"They are a bunch of wimps!" cried Draco as Hermione cleaned his wounds later that night, "I mean did you hear them? 'Oh will you look after us Miss Granger!' If their parents saw them like that… oh they would receive a belting!"

"They are children Malfoy," snapped Hermione, "They have every right to be scared. I'm scared myself and I am not afraid to admit that. Those young Slytherin's haven't had their minds… twisted yet and if Ron and I can help it they will grow up to be genuine, caring human beings and will be the first to create the united group of students despite the houses they are in."

"Oh please, like that is ever going to happen! Their parent's are Death Eater's Granger! They will grow up to be exactly the same."

"Not everybody follows in their parents footsteps."

"Yeah right…"

"I'm not. My parents are rich dentists… I'm a witch. They thought I would master my skill and then return to the muggle world. I'm not. I told them that… I am finishing Hogwarts and getting a job in this world. My personality is different to theirs as well. They are more calm and straight forward… me I can be calm but I can also be erratic."

"The hair says it all about the erracticness," muttered Draco earning a scathing look from Hermione.

"I was only proving my point Malfoy. My hair is only wild because I don't really care about how it looks."

"Well maybe if you did you could land yourself a guy… then again maybe you are too much of a prude and ice queen to let anyone closer then an arms length."

Hermione angrily ripped the tape from his stomach and then placed the new pad over top, "Unlike all the people you claim you have been with, I do not let just anyone into my heart. What's the point anyway? They could die in the coming battle and then where would I be?"

Hermione shoved him is vial of medication and left wiping away angry tears. She ran up the entrance hall stairs and all the way to the Gryffindor tower. People looked at her worriedly as she ran up the girl's dormitory stairs and into the bathroom. Hermione looked at her reflection taking in her oval shaped face, cinnamon brown eyes that changed shade with her mood, her dark eyebrows and dark brown, wild hair. She took in a deep breath and ran her hand over her hair as Ginny walked in looking for her.

Hermione felt the tears trickle down her red cheeks as she turned away from herself with Draco's word's echoing in her mind, "Well maybe if you did you could land yourself a guy… prude… ice queen."

"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Ginny walking over having watched her from afar.

"Am I a prude or ice queen?" responded Hermione bluntly as she wiped away her tears and sat on a bench.

"Who told you that?"

"Am I?"

Ginny said beside Hermione and shook her head, "No. You seem easy going and have a big heart. You care about everybody's well being."

"Then why don't I have a boyfriend? Why am I all alone?"

"You haven't found the right guy yet."

"I'm ugly aren't I?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Hermione Granger! Where is this coming from?"

"Look at me Ginny… wild hair, boring brown eyes… you on the other hand… you have everything a guy looks for."

"Looks aren't everything Hermione. It's personality that counts more then anything. Harry didn't like me because of how I look, did he?"

Hermione shrugged and wiped away more tears.

"Your hair doesn't always look like that anyway Hermione. I've seen how you style it before you shower. It does fall into nice curls. You just don't care about it."

Hermione stood and walked over to the mirror. She picked up her brush and ran it through her frizzy hair, smoothing the bush down so it shined and fell into the natural curls. It was really all it took. But Hermione normally ran a brush through it and left. She turned to Ginny who smiled.

"See? You are beautiful – inside and out. Ignore whoever said any different because they obviously don't know you like everybody here does," said Ginny giving Hermione a hug before they left the bathroom and headed down stairs to the common room.

Ron looked up from the Daily Prophet and away before looking back at Hermione, "What happened to your hair?"

"I brushed it properly," shrugged Hermione picking up her thick novel.

Ron just nodded and smiled, "Look's nice that way. So did you read this? It says that Hogwarts is keeping us students in lock down against our will… I heard McGonagall fuming. She is going to write to them and tell the truth. If they don't publish it she will personally send out a letter to Luna's father and get him to publish it."

"Rita Skeeter?" asked Hermione brushing back a curl.

Ron nodded and Hermione sighed.

"I could put her in her place easily," muttered Hermione shaking her head, "In fact… maybe a reminder letter from me will do the trick."

**A/N: Now a lot of you might find the trick with Hermione's hair far fetched… think again. My hair used to be exactly the same. Annoying curls that would frizz if you didn't brush it properly. I never did but when I did brush it properly it would curl loosely and look shiny – I only ever did that when I went out at night with my friends. Now I am lucky. It's past that stage and it has gone straight after seven years of annoyance. Enough of my dribble… please review cos it is my birthday tomorrow! And what a gift that would be:)**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Surprise Arrival

**A/N: Hey all. Well the was playing up not sending out alerts... so... not many reviews. But here is chapter four.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot … these disclaimers… how boring…**

_Chapter Four: Surprise Arrival _

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry to hear about Harry having to leave so soon after the terrible death. Albus Dumbledore was a great man. He made sure our school was set up with a new Headmaster upon our return after the Triwizard Tournament. _

_I have heard about the Malfoy's before and I can only imagine how horrible that boy must be. Do not let anything he says bring you down. I have a saying from my mother. When boys constantly pick on girls it generally means they like you. But I doubt it has anything to do with your situation. But seriously my dear Hermione, do not let him bring you down. You are smart, beautiful and better then him._

_You must be missing your parents as well. I am sure you know they love you. Keep them up to date with the goings on. It will ease their minds at night when they go to sleep. And please keep me updated as well. You are close friend to me and I worry about you at times._

_Take care my dear friend. I hope to see you in the future soon._

_From Victor._

Hermione folded the letter with a smile and slipped it into her pocket. It had been two more days since her breakdown in the bathroom and she was feeling much happier after reading Victor's letter. She had also been taking the time to brush her hair properly, just to prove her annoying patient that under the bushy hair was a true beauty. But Hermione knew she honestly couldn't care less about her looks. She agreed with Ginny her personality was what counted and that the real true beauty came from within a human soul.

"Still faking the curls Granger?" asked Draco sitting up properly as she walked in, "When will you give it up?"

"These are my curls, Malfoy," snapped Hermione. He had been asking the question for the past two mornings but Hermione ignored it both times until now, "Unlike your dear Pansy I have real curls. Not horrible fake ones."

Draco looked at her hair for a bit and finally gave a defeated sigh. Hermione peeled back the covers on his wounds and gave a small smile. They were finally healing, much to her enjoyment. Soon she wouldn't have to be visiting him every single day. All she was hoping for now was him being able to do his own pants up and walk on his own.

"Do I need to dress you today?" asked Hermione handing him his chosen outfit of jeans and a black button up top.

"Well I don't know," snapped Draco sliding out of bed as Hermione walked away closing the curtains. She fiddled with her bracelet as she waited smiling at a drowsy Bill Weasley, who turned away at Hermione's look. Fleur gave a sigh from where she sat. She was still waiting for Molly to arrive but with the danger all around any form of travelling was dangerous. Molly was most likely in a frenzy between worrying about Harry and her children in and out of Hogwarts.

"Granger… it still hurts," came Draco's pitiful whine.

Hermione gave a groan and stepped through the curtain. Draco was standing without the support of the bed sending a shot of happiness through Hermione. Hermione did his pants up and buttoned the shirt, her fingers sometimes sliding down the smooth uncovered skin. She stepped back when she was done and turned to open the curtains.

"Put your shoes on and see if you can walk," said Hermione tying the curtains back surprised to see Ron waiting for her, "Ron."

"Why were you in there with him?" asked Ron just gesturing to Draco.

"Helping him dress. Honestly, do you think I would do anything with him along those lines? After all to him I am a prude and ice queen."

Ron nodded then paused, "He called you a prude and ice queen?"

Hermione nodded glancing over at Draco who was silently slipping his sneakers on.

"Doesn't he know you kissed Victor Krum? And how can you be an ice queen if you care about everyone and are giving your time in keeping him getting well?"

"I don't know, Ron," said Hermione as though Draco wasn't in the same room, "Obviously some people judge people before they know them."

"That's rich coming from you, Granger," spoke up Draco, "You have judged me, yet you don't know me."

"Well it's hard to get to know someone who sees me lower then them just because of my blood," replied Hermione turning to face him, "So can you walk or are you still to weak to do that?"

Draco walked slowly towards her, "I can walk slowly."

"Good. I don't fancy pulling you around for another day," said Hermione turning to Ron, "Are you coming or are you going to see Bill?"

"I think I'll see Bill for a while. I'll meet you at class."

Hermione nodded and walked slowly beside Draco out of the hospital wing and down the corridor towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked in silence for a bit before Draco let out a snort of disbelief.

"Did you seriously snog Victor Krum?" he asked looking at her expecting her to say no.

"Yes I did. After the Yule ball," replied Hermione frowning at him, "Why? Is that hard for you to believe?"

"Well yes. All of Slytherin have a bet saying that you will remain one hundred percent innocent until you are like thirty of something."

"Well, all of Slytherin lost the bet," snapped Hermione, "Whereas Gryffindor don't see a point in having a bet on you in that area. Everyone knows about your shenanigans."

"Is there any proof behind those tales, Granger?"

Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief, "What, are you saying the stories aren't true? Merlin Malfoy, Parkinson prides her self in strutting around bragging that she got you first."

Draco just rolled his eyes, "If you believe her, then you believe her. Like I care about whether you snogged Krum or not."

"And I honestly don't care if you slept with Parkinson or not."

The two walked on in silence and into the Great Hall. Automatically Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table but when she tried to take another step it felt as if she were pressing against a force field of pressure. She turned to Draco to see him standing at the Great Hall doors with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am not sitting with those Gryffindor's again!" he said firmly.

"What, you expect me to sit with the Slytherin's? As if."

"I have had to endure those… people… for the past two mornings. I think it is only fair if I sit with my own house again."

"Oh yeah and who are you going to talk to Malfoy?" asked Hermione pointing out the obvious, "None of them are talking to you."

"I don't care if they are being jerks-"

"Just like you."

"- I would rather sit with them in silence then listen to you Gryffindor's talk about Harry Bleeding Potter!"

"I have to put up with you for an entire day, from six in the morning till sometimes eight at night! I think I am entitled to eating breakfast with my friends! If you don't like it then you can just… just…"

"Spit it out Granger."

"Oh go jump off a cliff!"

"Ouch… you hurt me _so_ bad," said Draco with a mock look of sadness.

Furiously Hermione took in a deep breath and crossed her arms, "Well I'm not moving. If you want to sit with your house, where none of them seem to like you, _you_ will have to heal and drag me there kicking and screaming."

"Fine. We will stand here until you agree. Won't that be fun?"

"I won't give in, Malfoy," sighed Hermione with a smile as Ginny brought Hermione over some toast, "I have friends who will take care of me. What about you?"

Draco looked over at the Slytherin's. As he looked over they all turned away as if he didn't even exist to them. With a huff he uncrossed his arms and looked at Hermione shaking his head.

"Wait until I have healed some more… then I will drag you over to the Slytherin table."

Hermione smiled sweetly and turned walking for the Gryffindor table where Ginny and the other Gryffindor's watched on chuckling at Hermione's victory.

**HD**

"Good morning class," said Kingsley walking in with heavy textbooks, "Sky is unable to be here today because of family problems. But never fear, Kingsley is here!"

The class chuckled though some guys groaned, Draco being one of them. Kingsley walked through the room and handed out the textbook, with some having to share – Hermione and Draco being one of them.

"Turn to page three hundred and sixty. We will be going over the stupefy charm simply because some of you didn't fully understand it," he said.

"I bet that was me," moaned Hermione looking at Ginny.

"You got it right Hermione," whispered Ginny patting her on the arm.

Hermione gave a small smile and turned back to Kingsley who was giving a description on the spell.

"So, the stupefy spell is a simple one and people at your age should have a complete understanding of it by now," said Kingsley, "The spell simply knocks out whoever gets hits with it. Now one spell won't do lasting damage but if a person is hit with it multiple times, then lasting damage can occur in many different forms."

Hermione looked down at the textbook between her and Draco at the list of lasting damage.

"You will find this the most useful spell it an urgent situation – believe me, many Auror's and even Death Eaters use it."

Kingsley went on about the spell for another hour and a half before he called for a morning break. Only a few left the classroom to go to the toilet whilst other's sat around talking. Hermione pulled out Victor's letter and read the part about him seeing her soon in the future.

"Is that from Victor?" asked Ginny after talking to Ron about Bill's condition.

"Yeah," nodded Hermione not seeing Draco lean forward in his seat to listen better, "He says he hopes to see me in the future soon."

"What come _here_ and see you, you reckon?" asked Ron leaning forward to see past Ginny.

"Maybe," shrugged Hermione. She turned to Ginny frowning, "What if he is coming for the intention of me becoming more then just a friend to him?"

"Well… if that is the case," sighed Ginny before Ron but in.

"You tell him to get on his broomstick and go back where he came from," said Ron with a nod, "This is a time of war, not a time for love."

Draco chuckled, "Jealous Weasley?"

"What do you mean jealous?" asked Ron glaring at him.

"I mean the minute Granger brought up someone possibly loving her you got all angry at the concept… I don't even believe anyone could possibly love Granger."

Ginny and Hermione both looked at Draco with mouths opened.

"And what, someone could possibly love you?" snapped Ginny coldly, "I can't see how anyone would love a cold, heartless human being when they take pride in sending someone into tears on how they look and call them all the names under the sun!"

"Oh… I made you cry Granger?" asked Draco turning to Hermione with a sly smile.

"Don't go getting all high and mighty Malfoy," growled Hermione, "After all, who ran away scared when they got slapped by a mere female, Gryffindor, mudblood?"

"Shut up Granger," snapped Draco turning away and crossing his arms.

**HD**

By the end of the day Hermione had a terrible migraine. She had to endure the evening listening to Draco whine about his sores and how he had to put up with Gryffindor's everyday against his will. Hermione ended up slamming the vial of medicine in front of him, giving him one of her deadliest glares. Thankfully it silenced him for about ten minutes before she told Pompfrey she needed to escape her problem. Pompfrey understood and let her leave.

As she walked through the castle her migraine seemed to lift slowly proving Draco made her feel extremely tense. She stepped into the Entrance Hall when the castle door's opened.

"Her-own-ninny."

Hermione stopped walking and stared at the dark shadow frowning. It wasn't possible… not so soon. The shadow stepped into the light revealing a grinning Victor Krum. Hermione just looked at him with an open mouth and only came back into action when he embraced her into a hug.

"Victor," said Hermione patting him awkwardly on the back, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help the Order. And to see you Her-own-ninny."

Hermione stepped back frowning, "Does McGonagall know?"

Victor nodded and gestured behind her as McGonagall came sweeping down the stairs.

"Victor! Thankyou for coming. The order needs all the help it can get."

"I am pleased to help vhere I can."

"Umm… I might go to bed," said Hermione wanting to leave, "I'm not feeling that well."

"Are you sick?" asked Victor looking worried.

"Just a headache. Busy day. Goodnight."

Before anyone could respond Hermione left quickly reeling from the sudden arrival. She walked quickly back to the common room and entered it. Ginny and Ron were already asleep when she returned so she sat by the fire in silence watching the dancing flames. She knew her feelings for Victor were simply friendship and the same went for Ron or any of her male friends.

With that sorted out in her mind Hermione stood and headed to bed dreading the next day and what it would hold for her.

**HD**

"What time was it when he arrived?" asked Ginny walking through the castle with Hermione as she headed to the Hospital Wing.

"It must've been around half past ten," said Hermione, "I knew he meant soon, but I didn't expect the soon to be the same day I got his letter. If he wanted to surprise me, then she certainly had that affect achieved."

"What about his other possible intentions?"

"I don't like him anymore then as a friend. The same goes for any of my male friends. They are simply that – friends."

"Well I seriously thought you had feelings for Ron with the way you acted when he was with Lavender."

"So did I… but I think I just felt lonely. Harry was wrapped up in working out what Malfoy was up too, or into his Quidditch and then you… and Ron was drooling after Lavender and then was with Lavender… so that left me all alone."

Ginny nodded in understanding before saying goodbye to Hermione as she entered the Hospital Wing. Pompfrey gave Hermione her usual smiling greeting. Hermione grinned back and walked over to Draco's bed with the tray. She cleaned his wounds and applied the healing balm. The wounds were nearing the scabbing stage now and showed no infections. Hermione recovered them and handed Draco his medicine.

"Have you picked your clothes?"

"Yeah. The red shirt and blue jeans."

Hermione found them and handed them too him before leaving to dress. She examined her nails due to boredom and wondered how Harry was coping. She had written back to him and hoped he'd gotten the letter without any problems. The thought of Harry receiving a tampered letter sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before jumping at a hand touching her shoulder.

"Mrs Weasley!" she cried before hugging the woman she classed as her second mother.

"Hello Hermione, dear," she said hugging her back before stepping away, "How wonderful it is to see you again. How have you been?"

"Getting along, I guess. How is Mr Weasley?"

"Arthur is good. He will be here tonight some time. Tell Ron and Ginny I am here for me."

Hermione nodded as the curtain pulled back with a dressed Draco. Molly looked at him as though he were the grim reaper before looking down at Hermione.

"Be careful. I will see you later."

Hermione nodded and left with Draco in tow. As they exited the hospital wing Hermione only just realised she didn't have to do his pants up that morning proving one thing – he was healing quicker then she thought and if he wasn't sore, his strength was returning to him.

Hermione walked briskly into the Great Hall and ran for the Gryffindor table before suddenly being flung backwards and landing ungraciously on her backside with a thump.

"Oompf!" she grunted wincing at the hard landing.

Out of nowhere two hands lifted her up from under her arms. She settled back onto her feet and looked up into Victor Krum's dark brown-eyed gaze. She looked away and smiled before dusting her clothes down.

"Thankyou."

"How are you feeling Her-own-ninny?" he asked with concern.

"Oh much better," nodded Hermione looking around for an escape of some sort, "Well I have to ah, eat… so umm… perhaps we can chat later?"

"Of course. I vill talk to you later."

Krum bowed and left leaving behind a pink-cheeked Hermione. She turned to Draco and her embarrassment turned to anger.

"Fine. We will eat with your slimy so-called friends but tomorrow we eat at the Gryffindor table," she said through a clenched mouth.

Draco merely shrugged, "We _vill_ do that then _Her-own­-ninny_."

Hermione felt a red flush return to her cheeks and resisted the urge in shoving the annoying git with all her anger. Instead she turned and walked towards the Slytherin table keeping her eyes glued to the ground. The last thing she needed was them giving her death glares for even coming near them, despite her huge reluctance in doing so. She sat right at the end and didn't touch any of the food. Her hunger had simply vanished in a matter of minutes.

Draco on the other hand sat down and piled his plate high with all his favourites. Hermione turned slightly in her seat to see if Ron and Ginny were at the Gryffindor table. Both were, but seemed to be in a heated argument over something. Hermione sighed and grabbed an apple deciding she'd need something to get her through the morning.

The Slytherin's, sure, enough kept giving Hermione glares except for the students in her afternoon class. They smiled warmly at her pleased to see her. One young boy left his seat and ran over to Hermione with a grin.

"Hi," he said sitting beside her with a smile, "Why are you sitting here?"

"Hello Tim," smiled Hermione ruffling his hair affectionately, "I have to look after one of your house mates."

"No one likes him," said Tim bluntly eyeing Draco suspiciously, "Everyone is calling him weak for not doing something and then the rest of the school think he either did the bad thing or caused it to happen."

Hermione glanced at Draco and instead of seeing his diving into food with a Ron style manner he was picking at it, "No one knows the truth."

"But do you like him?"

Hermione shook her head, "You'd better go eat. I'll see you this afternoon."

Tim stood and hugged Hermione before running off with a group of his mates. Hermione bit into her apple thoughtfully. It was interesting to see that the Slytherin's didn't like Draco because he didn't do something whereas the rest of the school hated him because he helped the actions happen.

"How can you do that?" asked Draco looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes, "How can you change the way to school runs?"

"What on earth are you babbling about?"

"You have Slytherin's coming up to you and chatting to you like your blood doesn't matter or the fact you are a Gryffindor and Harry Potter's best friend! It isn't the way it is meant to be."

"Things are changing, Malfoy. Get used to it."

At that time Hermione wished she could just get up and walk away, but to do so would only have her flying backwards and possibly cracking her head on the table or chair.

"Hermione," said Ginny walking over, ignoring the death glares she was getting from the brooding bunch of Slytherin's, "You coming?"

"Oh, Ginny. I have good news," said Hermione standing up grinning, "You mother has arrived. She is at the hospital wing. Your father is arriving tonight sometime."

Ginny smiled, hugged Hermione and left at a run pulling Ron by the sleeve on the way out.

"Oh jump for joy! The school is being over run by weasels!" cried Draco sarcastically.

"It can easily be ferrets with a flick of a wand, Malfoy," said Hermione warningly pulling her wand out and slicing her apple into a shape of a ferret, "Possibly a rat… or a snake… your choice."

Draco angrily stabbed his bacon muttering under his breath.

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter and the next one should be up soon. Please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Telling The Truth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You all completely rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay… here we go… be prepared… it's not mine… just the plot… I know, it didn't shock me either.**

_Chapter Five: Telling the Truth_

"You can't avoid him forever," said Ginny that night at dinner as Hermione bent down so Victor couldn't see her, "For all you know his intentions might just be pure friendship as well."

"You don't see the look in his eyes," pointed out Hermione reappearing from behind Ron and brushing her hair back, "He stares right into me, Ginny."

"Yeah but-"

"The same way Harry looks at you."

Ginny fell silent, only mouthing the word, "Oh."

"Now you understand. I don't want to hurt him. He one of the dearest friends I have along with you, Ron and Harry."

"He's very delicate about these things," said Ron mocking Hermione's tone bitterly, "If he is a man he will take it like one."

"Shut up, Ron. You have no sensitivity about these things," said Hermione coldly, "And he is. His mother raised him that way. She didn't want him turning out like her brother's and her own father. Now if you will excuse me I have a patient to tend too."

Hermione stood and left with Ginny giving Ron an amused look.

"What?" he said with a shrug.

"That is the first time Hermione has ditched you for Malfoy's company… did you realise that?"

**HD**

Hermione walked briskly through the corridor's fuming about Ron under her breath. Boys. She just couldn't understand them half the time. Well she could understand Harry mostly because he let himself be read like a book. She even understood Draco, most of the time. The cold hard exterior that he had up to keep people at a distance. The rude comments because he liked to have the upper hand on people. Well she was guessing that was why but then again, he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Those two things said it all about him in general. Victor was simple too, but Ron… he drove Hermione near to insanity most of the time.

"Over protective prat," muttered Hermione entering the Hospital Wing and making her normal beeline for the tray of healing supplies.

She walked over to a reading Draco and yanked the paper from his hands before pushing his shirt out of the way.

"Well aren't we just in a lovely mood this evening," smirked Draco, "What happened? Did Ron confess his love for Victor?"

"Shut up ferret features," muttered Hermione pulling the covers from his wounds one by one.

"Oh but _Her-own­-ninny_ it truly breaks my heart to see you this way," said Draco with mock sympathy before snorting, "Actually I love seeing you this way… all tense and twitchy like."

Hermione rubbed the balm over the nearly healed wounds and looked at him, "I can make your life hell Malfoy. I can easily reopen these wounds and you won't be rid of me within the next two days."

Draco narrowed his cold blue eyes at her, "You won't do it. You want to be away from me easily as well."

"Well yes, but I'm the one with the wand remember? What have you got? The ability to become a ferret? Then again you are one twenty four seven, so what's the difference other then some fur, whiskers and a tail?"

"If I were you I wouldn't bring that up anymore. I heard some rather interesting news about you, Miss _Cat _lover."

"So what?" shrugged Hermione, "I was in second year. We all make mistakes."

Draco clenched his jaw realising Hermione didn't care if anyone found out about her time as a feline. He fell silent and Hermione finished then wheeled the cart away as McGonagall walked in. She was becoming such a common presence in their life's that the two were never surprised to see her.

"I am pleased to find you both here," she said gesturing to Hermione and Draco with her hand, "Miss Granger, perhaps it would be best if you would sit."

Hermione sat though she didn't know why McGonagall would suggest such a thing. McGonagall seemed to look uneasy, which was different and strange to see considering she always seemed so composed and uptight.

"Mr Malfoy will no longer need to stay in the Hospital Wing after tomorrow," said McGonagall, "But we need to have someone trustworthy with him at all times."

Hermione instantly knew where this was heading and held back a groan, but Draco just groaned straight out and fell back against his pillows.

"Now most of the schools accommodation has been taken up by the Order. The only logical place to put Mr Malfoy until his hearing, which is in two weeks from today, is the Gryffindor Common Room."

"WHAT?" shouted Draco sitting up again as Hermione simply looked at McGonagall stunned.

Now she was glad to have been told to sit down. McGonagall waited a few moments until the news had sunk in.

"Professor, I'm sure you have probably thought about this but… Malfoy in the Gryffindor Common Room? No body there likes him and I certainly won't feel safe having him there."

"Miss Granger, I need you to come with me," said McGonagall heading for the hospital wing doors.

Hermione stood and followed McGonagall out of the hospital wing. They walked in complete silence to the Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall said the password and walked in followed by Hermione. The students looked at McGonagall in surprise and watched her and Hermione walk over to a wall length painting the most distance away from the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"Behind this door lies a room with accommodation for at least three people," said McGonagall before turning and muttering the password, "Godricella."

The painting swung open and McGonagall walked in followed by Hermione. The door swung shut behind them blocking the view from the stunned students.

The room was long and rectangular in shape. At the far end of the room on either side of a tall window were two beds both with white quilt covers and black pillows. Directly to the left of the entrance was a fireplace already blazing with two black armchairs but with white throw pillows. To the right of the entrance was a single dark wooden desk, matching the floor, with a black desk chair. Beside the door was a large dresser and wardrobe. The walls were crème in colour with maroon skirtings bringing out the white curtains.

"I thought you said it was for three?" said Hermione still looking around the room.

"Yes, originally but with help from Professor Vector we changed it to suit both you and Mr Malfoy. This is only until his case is dealt with Miss Granger. We need someone we can trust with him at all times. The Slytherin dungeons are just not wise, especially for someone like you."

Hermione nodded understanding but still sighed already picturing the arguments she was yet to face, "I understand Professor. I honestly do, but he is such a horrible, miserable, depressing person to be around. He loves to cause arguments and I can see that I am going to be constantly stepping between him and Ron, possibly even Ginny."

"The normal spells will be in place. But the distance between yourself and him will be increased whilst you both are in the common room and prefects bathroom."

"What about his wand?"

"He can only have it during class when practical work comes in."

"Seven days," nodded Hermione, "Then seven days after that his faces the Ministry."

McGonagall nodded and both were silent for a few moments.

"You have one more night of freedom Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall preparing to leave, "Make the most of it."

"Professor… before you leave… who's room did this use to be?"

"Godric Gryffindor's children. Godricella, Gabriella, and Godric the Second."

McGonagall left and Hermione followed her out ten minutes later instantly pulled aside by Ron and Ginny.

"What's in that room?" asked Ron.

"Why do you look like you have been sent to death?" frowned Ginny.

"That room is where I will be staying starting from tomorrow when Draco Malfoy comes to live with us until he faces the Ministry."

"WHAT?" cried Ron sounding very similar to Draco earlier.

"I am the only one they trust with him… I don't know why. It is hell being around him and now I will have to bare it constantly."

**HD**

Hermione literally dragged her self from bed the next morning. She felt utterly depressed and in all honesty, didn't blame her self for it either. She dressed in black dress pants; her white skeg style shoes, a black singlet top with a white ¾ sleeve jacket. She brushed her hair and tied it back from her face finding the curls annoying. She reluctantly left the common room's last time of sanctuary and headed to the hospital taking the longest way to the hospital wing on purpose. In her mind all she could think of was why did she have to be put in this situation? Was there a sign stuck to her forehead saying, "Trust me above all"? When she arrived at the Hospital Wing she could see Victor pacing outside it.

"Great," muttered Hermione closing her eyes and praying she would suddenly become invisible.

"Her-own-ninny," he said walking towards her with long strides, "I vas hoping to see you. Ve need to talk."

Hermione nodded and followed him over to a seat to the side of the corridor. She sat beside him keeping a few centimetres between them both.

"I must say. You look very nice today," said Victor with a small smile, "But you look very pretty everyday."

"Victor," started Hermione but he stopped her with a kiss.

Hermione pushed him away shaking her head.

"Vat? Vas I doing it wrong?" he asked worriedly with wide eyes.

"No… it's just… I don't like you in that way. You are a friend to me Victor. A really good one too. But I can't see myself seeing you as anymore then that."

"Oh…" he said with a slow nod.

"I'm sorry Victor," said Hermione desperately, "I really am."

"It is okay. I vas dreaming for something that vouldn't come true," he said before standing and walking away.

Hermione sat where she was for a few moments before standing and walking into the Hospital Wing hoping she looked completely composed. To her surprise Draco was already dressed and his trunk packed. Hermione walked over to him and knew she wouldn't be free to have time alone until he was sent away to Azkaban.

"You know Malfoy," said Hermione, "Anyone would think you were eager to be surrounded by Gryffindor's."

"No," he said coldly, "I just want out from this blasted Hospital Wing. I don't know how Potter can stand being in here on a constant basis."

Hermione turned as he grabbed his trunk and followed her out. She took him the normal way, using the common route she took seeing as it was the most simple and avoided most of the moving staircases.

"How high up is this place?" growled Draco lugging his heavy trunk breathlessly.

"Well it is called the Gryffindor Tower for a reason," snapped Hermione as she started up the stair case, "Be careful-"

Hermione gave a sigh. Too late, Draco had gotten caught in the trick step. She stepped down to help him but Draco managed to get his foot out on his own. Hermione turned back and headed up the staircase before stopping outside the painting to the Fat Lady.

"So he is the Slytherin entering our sacred place?" she said to Hermione eyeing Draco closely.

"He is. Jimble Jamble Jump," said Hermione earning a raised eyebrow from Draco.

The Fat Lady swung her painting open and Hermione walked in with Draco coming in close behind. They walked through the Common Room with Draco getting many death glares.

"Godricella," sighed Hermione before the next painting opened.

She walked in with him quickly following. If there were one thing Hermione found amusing about Slytherin's, it would have to be the fact that they didn't know how to hide their fear or be brave in the simplest of situations.

"I don't care which bed you have," said Hermione with a shrug, "But we will be sharing the room… you can have the wardrobe as well. My things can be brought down to me when I need them by my friends."

Draco ignored her and walked directly over to the beds. He sat on each one in turn before taking the one on the left hand side of the room. Hermione decided to test how far they could be from each other by leaving the bedroom and entering the common room. She walked all the way over to the dormitory stairs and headed up the girls one, pleased to see she could enter her room and move around it. She gathered a few of her items, including a photo of her parents, her friends, some books, and a jewellery box before returning to the room. She set the things up on her bedside table and slipped the books into the draw.

"We should go," said Hermione not bothering to look at Draco as she spoke, "Class begins in half and hour. It's a ten minute walk to the Great Hall using the short cuts."

Hermione left the room and Draco ran out after her like a terrified child ignoring the scathing looks being shot his way wherever he tried to look. He caught up to Hermione as she stepped out of the common room and glared at the closing painting.

"Scared Malfoy?"

"Well you would be if that was a common room full of Slytherin's!" he spat at her angrily, "These next few weeks are going to be hell for me."

"Oh and you think you are alone in that area?" cried Hermione in disbelief, "I have no choice but to put up with you. I'm already counting down the days till you leave."

"What joy you'll have on that day… watching me march off towards my death."

Hermione looked at him with slight curiosity, "Have you no faith in your self?"

"Have you heard it's none of your business if I do or don't?" he answered back coldly.

Hermione gave him a nasty look and ignored him for all of breakfast, which was eaten at the Gryffindor table. Hermione read the paper and kept her head purposely down as Victor walked past. He too kept his eyes to the ground as he walked past Hermione. This Draco noticed and smirked to himself about but kept silent. He would wait till he had her alone and then take pride in poking into her private life.

**HD**

"Oh… she is back," breathed Ron beside Ginny as Sky walked into the classroom smiling brightly at everyone and greeting Kingsley with a friendly hug, "Awesome."

"Argh," muttered Ginny turning her back to her brother and then groaning and facing the front upon seeing Draco looking dreamily at the young female Auror.

"Good morning everyone!" said Sky excitedly, "Well I am so sorry for my absence but I am back now and Kingsley tells me you all are getting a little bored with his lectures. Well I have good news for you all. We have done a lot of planning for this and have decided that today you shall each be given the… well permission to spend three hours at your own homes. You will be using a portkey from the school to your own homes and then when the three hours are up your portkey will begin ringing, telling you that time is up."

Everyone began chatting excitedly to each other and Hermione began grinning madly before stopping – she was bound to Draco.

"Miss Granger," said Kingsley noticing her face, "I understand your predicament. Professor McGonagall has told me that Mr Malfoy will remain behind due to the circumstances. You are free to go."

Kingsley tapped his wand between the two, which bound Draco to within the school grounds and unbound Hermione from him.

"You will be immediately rebound to him when you return," said Kingsley handing Hermione her portkey.

With a nod Hermione felt the pull and closed her eyes has the quick, yet dizzying journey began. Before she could count to ten she landed with a thump on her bedroom floor. She stood up and looked around her smiling taking in the familiar look of her bedroom.

She opened her bedroom door and ran down stairs and into the kitchen. There stood her Mum busily mixing ingredients into a moist mixture of banana cake.

"Mum," cried Hermione excitedly alarming the woman.

"Hermione?" she said gasping, "Your home? But what about the summer schooling thing?"

"We get to spend three hours at home as a gift," said Hermione running over to her for long time needed hug.

"Oh my baby girl!" cried her mother holding her tightly, "I have missed you so much. You have gotten taller and if possible, more beautiful!"

Hermione smiled feeling the tears of happiness trickle down her face as she saw her mother for the first time in months, "Where is Dad?"

"He's," her mother faltered and took a deep breath, "I can't lie to you baby girl. Your father and I have been having marriage problems for months. We have separated. Your Dad is living about ten minutes away."

Hermione frowned and felt a lump form in her throat, "Why did you write back saying things were fine when they weren't?"

"We both didn't want to worry you or make you upset. We know how happy school makes you."

"It's not that happy now," muttered Hermione sitting down at the bench, "The wizarding world is at war Mum. There is a dark side to magic and my best friend Harry is the only one who can stop the leader of the dark side. We are being taught how to fight for the summer."

Her mother looked at Hermione stunned and dropped the wooden spoon in her hand before walking slowly over to the seat.

"This war is getting closer," continued Hermione, "And I am fighting in it. Ron and I promised Harry that we would be by his side when the time came and I am not backing down from my word. Hang on… in the letter you and Dad said you were planning on going to Australia."

"W-we lied… Hermione why didn't you speak of this war before?"

"I didn't want to worry you and Dad. But I can't keep it secret. The war will affect the muggle world in someway, if anything it already is… the heavy fog… that bridge collapsing all those months ago. That was due to the magical world where the war is happening. You need to get away from England… Europe. DO that trip to Australia."

"I am not going to leave knowing you are going to war Hermione!"

Hermione took a deep breath, "The Order will protect me the best they can, as will my friends. I promise to return home alive."

"I'm calling your father," decided her mother reaching for the house phone, "He deserves to know what is going on."

Hermione sighed and wandered into the lounge room as her mother called her father telling him that Hermione was home and she had something important to tell him. Hermione looked at all the photos on the mantelpiece and smiled at the ones of her at Christmas holding up a new gift or of her with her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Her mother walked into the lounge room watching her daughter move about the room with a natural grace in her movements.

"You have grown up so much," said her mother, "I'm sure you are driving the boys wild at school."

Hermione gave a small strained smile as she remembered the incident with Victor, "All the ones I have no feelings for."

As her mother went to question her about it the front door opened with the arrival of her father.

"Hermione my girl!" he cried as he saw her.

Hermione smiled and ran to her father's embrace like she was still eleven years old. He hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"So your mother says you have something to tell me that is so important she had me leave work and have appointment's rescheduled."

Hermione saw her mother shoot her father a dirty look causing Hermione to sigh in annoyance. She composed her self and explained the war to her father and her role in it all. By the end her father was looking at her in a stunned kind of way.

"Are you going to say something?" asked Hermione quietly.

"I… I don't know what to say. We can try to stop you but I know you will go anyway," said her father with an agreeing nod from her mother, "You understand your world better then we do."

"You said that like I am an alien to you," said Hermione shocked at the choice of words her father chose.

"When it comes to your magical world, in a sense it is alien to us. You know we try to understand the best we can baby girl," said her mother.

Hermione nodded and then heard the dreaded ringing. It was time for her to leave. Her parents looked up at the staircase hearing the ringing.

"It's time for me to go," said Hermione standing.

She hugged her parents tightly murmuring goodbyes before running up to her room alone. As she shut the door behind her tears filled her eyes. She grabbed another photo off her dresser, her necklace from her grandmother and her favourite jumper she'd forgotten to pack last time. Then with one last sweeping look of her room she grabbed the port key and was sent into the dizzying spin once more.

**HD**

As she landed in her seat back in the classroom she saw Draco walking back into the classroom. Hermione ignored him and looked at her things wiping away tears as Ginny and Ron arrived with thumps beside her.

"Mione!" cried Ginny with a grin, which faded upon seeing her crying friend, "Oh… what's happened?"

Hermione told Ginny and Ron everything from her parent's separation too finally telling them about the war, "I told them to leave the country and Europe all together, but they won't. They stupidly won't go!"

"They are being parents. It's bad enough they have to know you are going into a deadly battle but to leave the country is probably too much for them to bare," suggested Ginny with a shrug.

Hermione shrugged as well and looked down at the silver necklace with a small angel hanging from it. She placed it around her neck and looked down at the photo of her with her parents from the summer before, just before she went to Grimmauld Place.

"I promised them I would come home alive," said Hermione, "I just hope I will be able to fulfil that promise… if I don't… it'll kill them both."

"You will," said Ron looking at her seriously, "I know you will."

**A/N: Yet another chapter for you all. Anyway please review because your comments mean everything and make writing more enjoyable. So… please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Anger and Fraud

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks once again for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Six: Anger and Fraud_

Hermione sat in the common room her eyes feeling rather heavy as she looked into the fireplace. It was nearing midnight and she was trying her hardest in delaying having to go to bed. Going to bed meant facing Draco and her nightmares, which seemed to worsen with every night. A hand rested on her shoulder, startling Hermione. She looked up to see Ron smiling down at her dressed in his sleepwear.

"Go to bed Mione," he said walking around to her, "Once you are asleep you don't have to face him."

Hermione gave a small nod and then stood up. She hugged Ron goodnight and reluctantly walked over to her new room.

"Godricella," she muttered in a sleepy tone.

The painting opened and she walked in seeing Draco sitting by the small fire reading something looking rather tattered. Hermione just kept walking over to her bed. She pulled her dressing gown off showing her pink cotton boxers and a matching coloured singlet. She pulled the covers back and slid into her bed rolling to her side so her back was to the fire.

"So Granger," drawled Draco standing up from where he sat and placing whatever he was reading into his trunk at the end of his bed, "It seems to me you are avoiding your lover Krum. Have a lover's tiff I assume?"

Hermione ignored him by pulling the blanket covers over her head. Draco chuckled and yanked his shirt and pants off before getting into his own bed. Hermione sighed, sat up, pulled her wand out from her bedside draw, and ceased the life of the fire and candles around the room so only the glow of the embers remained.

Hermione laid back down and looked at the ceiling.

"Why do you care what's going on between Victor and I?" asked Hermione bluntly to the darkness.

"As a Slytherin I need to know everything," came the reply.

"Even the social life of, what you say is, a mudblood?"

"Naturally. I need information so I have something against you."

Hermione gave a huff and rolled to her side snapping, "You are such a jerk."

**HD**

"Will you tell your pests to get lost?" grumbled Draco angrily at the pounding from the door the next morning.

Hermione sleepily stumbled out of her bed managing a half glare at Draco who had stuffed a pillow over his head. Hermione yanked on her dressing gown with a yawn and walked to the door. She pulled it open and looked at Ron and Ginny with her annoyed, sleepy look.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Well nearly seven," said Ginny walking on in without an invitation, "But we got a letter from Harry."

Hermione grabbed it from Ron who was waving it and unfolded it. She went to read it but glanced over at Draco. He had rolled onto his back but still had the pillow over his face.

"If only he could remain that silent all day," muttered Hermione to her friends before reading the letter.

_Dear Ginny, Hermione, and Ron,_

_This is only short. Sorry but the days have been on the go non-stop. We are managing four hours sleep most nights. Death Eater's have been seen where we are making us think we might be close to one of the Horcruxes. I can only hope we are._

_I hope things with the Ferret are going smooth. I can't wait to read about his conviction in the Daily Prophet. I miss you all and I guess in time I will see you all again._

_-Harry._

Hermione smiled and folded the short but informative letter. She was wide-awake now and grabbed her wand waving it at her bed smoothing it to a neatly made manner. She rolled her eyes at the snoozing Draco and left the room with her friends so they could discuss the letter more privately.

"At least he is alive and well," said Hermione, "And they are close to finding one."

"Which is a good sign," agreed Ron, "Let's just hope He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unaware of them being found."

"Didn't Harry say He wouldn't think we would find them because they are so well hidden?"

"He did. Dumbledore found a few," nodded Hermione.

They stopped talking as a heap of students came flooding into the common room. Hermione and Ginny ran up to the girl dormitories to go to their rooms and dress.

Hermione found her ¾ light blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. She dressed in them with her sneakers and brushed her hair till it looked tidy. She stuck her wand in her pocket and headed down stairs. It was a Saturday meaning no classes. But Hermione had no idea what she was going to do with Draco being stuck to her.

"Hey Herms," said Ron already down stairs and dressed, "How about you me and Ginny go down to the Lake?"

"Does that invitation include bring your choice of enemy by any chance?" asked Hermione gesturing to the painting.

"Oh… I forgot about him."

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile and sighed, "You and Ginny go. I'll drag him along with me when he wakes."

Ron nodded and informed Ginny of the news before they left for an early breakfast. Hermione sat down in her favourite seat and found a copy of the Daily Prophet. Staring back at her was the face of Lucius Malfoy. It was his Azkaban photo with him snarling back at her with complete hate. Underneath his picture in huge block letters was the heading:** LUCIUS MALFOY, DEATH EATER, ESCAPES AZKABAN!**

"Oh no," whispered Hermione turning the next page to read the article.

_Lucius Malfoy, once a well-respected member of our wizarding world, has escaped Azkaban Prison in the middle of the night from what reports declare. A man once accused of being a Death Eater but declaring to be under one of the Unforgiveables was given his right to freedom that one time but Harry Potter declared to the **Quibbler** and reporter Rita Skeeter that he indeed is a Death Eater._

_Last year at the Department of Mysteries, Lucius Malfoy, along with other proven Death Eater's, were caught trying to steal an unknown object for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter and a group now called 'Dumbledore's Army' attempted to stop him before a group of people fighting on the light side came and helped with one member being killed and other's injured. Lucius Malfoy was finally arrested as a proven Death Eater._

"_It is unknown how he managed to escape," says Aurour Kingsley Shacklebolt, "But we are trying to find him. In the mean time if anyone sights this dangerous man let the appropriate authorities know instantly."_

_This has only ever happened once before with the escape of the now innocent, Sirius Black…_

Hermione closed the paper as it went onto describe the escape and how Sirius was now seen innocent. Hermione know who would have had that sorted out – Dumbledore. She looked over at the painting wonder if it would be wise to tell Draco about his father. Deciding it to be the most decent thing she stood and walked over to the painting.

"Godricella," she muttered. The door opened and Hermione walked in being greeted to Draco yanking his pants for the day up, "Oh… sorry."

"Knock next time!" he snapped buckling his belt up.

"I said I was sorry, Malfoy!" snapped back Hermione, "I thought you should see this before you heard rumours."

Hermione walked over and placed the paper on his bed before walking out of the room slamming the painting shut behind her. The nerve of him! Like she wanted to see him half naked anyway. She had better things to do then that… like… like… well she didn't know what exactly but anything was better then seeing him in that manner.

She walked over to the window and stared out it. The view was truly beautiful in the morning. Students were running along the green grass and Hagrid could be seen chopping wood and waving to those who called out to him.

Behind her the noise of the painting openings made her turn. Draco walked out holding the paper in his hands and starring at the picture. Then, putting Hermione into a state of shock, he scrunched it up and threw it into the fireplace watching the snarling picture of Lucius burn to nothing.

Hermione didn't say anything and turned away as though she hadn't witnessed anything startling.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat or do you plan on starving me?" snapped Draco angrily.

Hermione turned and walked across the common room and through the exit. Draco dragged on behind her keeping the allowed distance between them. Hermione could feel him glaring daggers at the back of her and it was slightly unnerving. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at the ground before hearing a. "Whoa! Sorry Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up and saw she had nearly run into Sky, "Oh sorry Sky. You can call me Hermione you know."

Sky smiled, "Great. Is everything alright?" She glanced at a scowling Draco who hadn't noticed the young Aurour standing next to Hermione until he looked up. Then he gave a charming smile, which Sky merely nodded too.

"Oh yeah. Just tired and missing Harry."

Sky nodded, "Well if you ever need to talk to someone I am always available."

Hermione nodded and said goodbye before continuing on her way as Sky did. Once the two had rounded a corner Draco let out a low whistle. Hermione rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. They entered the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin table seeing as it was Draco's turn.

Hermione grabbed an apple and some yoghurt and ate in silence. Draco had returned to his stone cold, angry self and made a point of glaring at Hermione seeing her as someone to vent his emotion's out on.

"Hi Hermione," said a young Slytherin girl in her class.

She sat beside Hermione and smiled happily at her before looking at her with confusion, "The older students are telling us we can't talk to you like I am now."

"They are just being very immature," replied Hermione, "Ignore them. You do what you think is right, Tara."

Tara nodded and happily chatted to Hermione about her little sister and how much she missed her.

"Granger," snarled Draco, "Can we leave?"

Hermione pushed her plate of yoghurt away and said goodbye to Tara. She walked ahead of Draco and out the castle doors with him following simply because he had no one or nothing to do – but vent his deep anger out on Hermione.

"I know why you are avoiding Krum," said Draco walking quickly to keep up with Hermione, "You tried to crack onto him and he said no because you are simply a mudblood, ugly, uptight and a complete prude."

Hermione just let out a short breath ignoring him.

"I mean, why would he date you? No guy would touch you unless they were holding a ten foot pole."

Hermione kept on ignoring them but jammed her hands in her pockets. Her shoulders became tenser and this Draco smirked at – he was getting to her.

"If you were the last woman on earth I still wouldn't even touch you. I'd rather let the human race die out then screw you, touch you. Being near you is bad enough."

Finally Hermione snapped. She whirled around and marched towards Draco with her wand out and pointing squarely between his eyes.

"Let me enlighten you on a few things, Malfoy!" she said coldly, "I turned Krum down! He came to me wanting more then a friendship but I don't like him in that way! Oh and obviously no girl wants you because look at you? You are all alone with no friends or anyone who honestly worries about you! And if you are angry about your father for whatever reason vent your emotions else where because I will not put up with any crap from the likes of you! I have the power to see you locked away in a classroom or dungeon remember?"

"Don't go threatening me Granger!" he snarled back.

"Oh and what are you going to do, Malfoy? Hit me? Curse me?"

"If you knew anything about me you would understand!"

"And if you knew anything about me you would understand why I am not in any state of mind to deal with you! The reason I agreed to help you heal is for the right reasons."

"Yeah to see me locked away with the key destroyed."

"That and no one deserves to be beaten the way you were, except for Voldemort."

Draco gave a violent shudder and glared at Hermione, "Stop saying his name!"

"Why? I don't fear him anymore. I don't see why I should!"

"You don't know what he is capable of."

"Excuse me but I think I do! I look at Harry and I know what he can do. It isn't nice and he doesn't deserve to live. Just like your father!" Hermione instantly slapped her hand over her mouth and turned away.

Draco walked past her angrily and Hermione had no choice but to follow him. He walked ahead past a cluster of trees and over small boulders before climbing up a high one. Hermione managed to follow him up, only nearly slipping once. At the top Draco sat down staring at the lake silently. Hermione sat away from him fiddling with small stones and leafs. Hermione looked around her at the view. Hogwarts could be seen towering above a group of trees but mostly the view was of the dark lake. It was peaceful and silent here, obviously where someone could go to vent their thoughts out without interruption.

After an hour Draco stood and turned to Hermione, "Tell anyone about this place-"

"Oh get over yourself," sighed Hermione, "I know a secret when I see one."

Hermione stood and climbed down the stones and jumped onto the ground. Draco landed behind her and they walked towards the castle in silence, until Hagrid seen Hermione and waved to her. Hermione turned to go over to him but Draco stood firmly where he was.

Hermione turned back to him with crossed arms, "I am keeping your place a secret, Malfoy. I want to see Hagrid."

With a reluctant sigh Draco started following her over to him. Hagrid smiled warmly at Hermione, ignoring Draco completely.

"How yer doin?" he asked obviously about the 'invisible' person.

"Fine. Have Ron and Ginny seen you?" she asked.

"They was here an hour ago. They told me about Harry. All good news then."

Hermione nodded, "It is. I should go… you know."

Hagrid nodded and the pair said goodbye before Hermione left with Draco.

"That was torture," he muttered under his breath.

"I didn't stay that long. Would you like to visit anyone?" snapped Hermione coldly, "Perhaps Parkinson? Or maybe Zabini?"

Draco opened his mouth to retaliate but thought better of it merely saying, "Shut up Granger."

**HD**

"Where were you all morning?" asked Ron as Hermione arrived at lunch dragging her prisoner behind her, "We went to Hagrid to see if he'd seen you."

"Oh, I was at the library. Then I went and saw Hagrid for about five minutes," said Hermione helping herself to warm chicken and chips, "Was the lake nice?"

"Yeah. It was really cool and quiet," nodded Ginny before turning to talk to one of her classmates.

Hermione ate in silence as Ron turned to Lavender. The pair were flirting madly and Hermione had to turn away slightly. Beside her Draco was giving him a disgusted look. He looked down at his plate and picked at the salad before throwing his fork down.

"I want to leave," he demanded.

Hermione nodded and followed him out without a word to Ron or Ginny. The two made it to the doors before Krum walked in almost stumbling into Hermione.

"Is this the boy?" he said looked at Draco standing right beside Hermione, "Vhy are you standing so close?"

"What? You think?" asked Hermione before Victor walked past her angrily. Hermione looked at his back with her mouth hanging open and shaking her head.

She shot Draco an angry glared and marched towards the staircase with him following at a quick pace behind her with that oh-so-annoying smirk on his face.

"Oh that was a big lovers tiff," he said smirking with glee and a chuckle, "And he thinks you are with me. That is classic!"

Hermione spun around glaring at Draco stepping closer with very angry breath, "You drive me insane! You are annoying, pathetic and haven't a care for anyone else but yourself! You are a jealous boy who hates seeing someone happy so you aim to make everyone else miserable!" Hermione paused taking a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes, "What you don't understand is some people are already sad and miserable and you only make things worse with your… your permanent darkness! GROW UP! I am over you and your crap!"

Hermione turned and started walking away but was pulled to a stop as Draco hadn't moved an inch. She spun around and looked at him angrily, "MOVE!"

He stepped forward and followed her with very angry look upon his face. Hermione was going to pay, that much he knew was true. But how, he was yet to work out him self.

**HD**

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Ginny later that night as Ginny came across Hermione sitting in the common room writing separate letters to her parents, "Then again, how are you dealing with their separation?"

"Question one: He is in the room leaving me alone and question two: Okay I guess," replied Hermione finishing her mother's letter.

"You seemed really tense after lunch. And what was with the abrupt evacuation at Malfoy's request?"

Hermione sighed, "I had no one to talk to. I mean you were busy with your own friends and that is fine, whereas Ron was busily flirting outrageously with Lavender."

"Yeah," said Ginny with a scrunched up face, "That was gross."

"I lost my appetite. And then as we were leaving I ran into Victor," Hermione went on describe the scene an her out burst at Draco shortly after, "So he is probably in the room fuming silently to himself or possibly trying to find a way in getting back at me."

Ginny was about to answer when an angry Ron burst into the common room followed closely by a furious looking Victor. Ginny and Hermione stood and looked at them angrily. The two young men and turned to each other glaring before turning to Hermione.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Ron thrusting the letter at Hermione.

Hermione nearly stumbled back but caught the letter. She straightened it out and read what was written in her neat cursive handwriting.

_Dearest Ronald,_

_You are my best friend and so I must come clean to you the only way I know how. Via letter because in person would just be to hard. You see there is a reason McGonagall gave Draco and I the private bedroom. It is because we have been secretly seeing each other for over twelve months. _

_I knew all about him being a Death Eater. I couldn't turn him in, I love him too much!_

_That is why I volunteered to look after him –to be with him. I know you are mad but I can't change how I feel. My only hope is you forgive me._

_Love Hermione._

"I-I didn't write this," said Hermione looking up at Ron confused, "When did you get it?"

"You should read this one then Her-own-ninny," said Victor handing his letter to her.

Hermione took it and unfolded it.

_Dear Victor,_

_I know you are furious with me and you have every right to be. Your accusation at the Great Hall is true. I am with Draco. I love him dearly and believe he is innocent. I hope you understand._

_-Hermione._

Hermione looked at the two letters and frowned, "I didn't write these. I have been here all afternoon writing to my parents. And why on earth would I love Malfoy?"

"Well you two are sharing a room, you agreed to looking after him," said Ron coolly.

"You know my reason why, Ron!" cried Hermione, "I cannot stand being around him, what on earth makes you possibly think I could love him?"

"It's written in your handwriting!"

"Anyone could have copied my writing Ron! Hello, this is a magical school," Hermione looked down at the letters and frowned, "Hang on, they Y's are looped and I don't loop my Y's or connect my S's to other letters. Look."

Hermione showed her mother's letter and putting her letter beside the fraud showed there were many differences. With Hermione's letters the writing flowed smoothly but the fraud seemed to break every now and then.

"You didn't vrite this Her-own-ninny," said Victor seriously, "Then who did?"

Hermione turned slowly towards the closed painting door leading to her room. Her lips were pursed firmly together and Ginny picked up on it quickly.

"Did you make him mad when you went off at him?" asked Ginny.

"Most likely. What Malfoy likes being criticized by a muggleborn, Gryffindor and one of Harry Potter's bestfriend's?" said Hermione icily, "If you will excuse for a moment, I have a Malfoy to deal with."

**A/N: Shorter then the other's but I thought I'd leave you all on a cliff hanger… well a kind of one. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Competition

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I thought I would reward you all with an early update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well I own the plot and Sky LeCompt.**

_Chapter Seven: Competition_

Draco looked up from his book as a silent Hermione walked in. She wandered over to her bed and placed something inside her bedside draw before walking over to the fireplace with two bits of paper in her hand. She stood starring at it before turning to him.

"Draco, darling," she said looking at him making him look at her with wide eyes, "Now I wanted to keep our relationship private like it had been for the past year. Why did you have to send letters from me to Ron and Victor about it? Were you jealous of their attention to me?"

Draco looked at Hermione stunned as she slowly opened the letters and gave him an angry look.

"Is this the best you can come up with?" she snapped, "Try, and make my friends believe that I am _in love_ with you? Are you completely stupid? I mean come on, they are _my_ friends, and you can't copy writing if your life depended on it. I don't loop my Y's or connect my S's."

"Well it was worth a shot," he snapped back standing up, "If I had my wand I could do worse. So much worse."

"Oh I am _so_ terrified," muttered Hermione rolling her eyes as she tossed the letters in the fire, "Honestly, who would believe I could possibly feel that way for you? And the thought of you coming up with it makes it even more classic. I always wondered what you dreamed at night and now I know."

"I do not dream about being with you! If I did I'd class it as a nightmare!"

"How mutual that thought is," said Hermione to her self as she poured some cat food into Crookshanks bowl.

"No one talks to me the way you dared too," continued Draco flopping down on his bed in annoyance, "It was disrespectful an-"

"Oh for the sake of Merlin!" cried Hermione whirling around the face him, "Just get over your self! The world doesn't revolve around you and your purebloods deserve everything attitude! I am sick and tired of hearing it. Find something else to rant on about. Maybe then I'll feel like listening."

Hermione grabbed her books and stormed out of the room and for the Common Room exit. As soon as she stepped out she went flying backwards into the Common Room and landed hard on the ground. Everyone sat in a stunned silence as the strong willed Gryffindor broke down into tears or frustration and emotional exhaustion.

Ginny and Ron rushed to her side, Victor having left when Hermione went into confront the prat. Ginny helped her stand as Ron gathered up her books. Ginny sat Hermione in her seat by the fireplace and glared evilly in the private room's direction as though she could see through the wall. Ron sat watching Hermione with concern.

"I'm sorry for acting like a nob Hermione. I was stupid to even consider it as true," he said softly.

"It's okay," mumbled Hermione wiping away her tears before saying in a defeated tone, "I just want to escape him! I can't handle his crap anymore. I am utterly over it. Pureblood this! Pureblood that! He can stick his beliefs where it hurts for all I care!"

"Granger I want a shower," came Draco's barking voice as he left the confines of the room.

"You," growled Ron and Ginny standing and glaring at him with near identical evil looks.

Draco just looked at them like he didn't know what to do. All the Gryffindor's present glared at him the same way some standing just to add emphasis on the hate.

"You better get over yourself," snapped Ginny, "Hermione is giving up her own personal freedom to do what is right by her friends and you! And the fact that you repay her with your attitude just shows how much of a jerk you truly are!"

"If I could I would beat you to a bloody pulp, I would," growled Ron, "And believe me, there are plenty of people in this room, no school, who feel exactly the same. You ought to think your self-lucky. Hermione is a truly kind person to deal with you the way she has!"

Draco didn't dare reply but looked at Neville stunned as he walked over nodding.

"Yeah. She could have disagreed in looking after you and where would you be then, Malfoy? In a dungeon?" he said.

"Exactly," agreed Dean, "Shape up Malfoy. You aren't wanted here and the only person who is bothering to care for you is the one you treat like trash and she is far from it."

Hermione stood and headed up to the girl dormitory to gather her showering gear. She came down to see Draco standing by the exit door watching everyone who had gone back to what they were doing. Hermione walked out of the common room with Draco following in silence.

They walked down the stairs with Hermione skipping the trick step but Draco falling straight into it.

"Bloody stupid stair!" he growled trying to pull his foot out.

Hermione turned to see if he was okay and stood where she was holding her gear in a small bag.

"Well Granger don't stand there!" he snarled, "Come help me!"

"No," said Hermione firmly.

"No? What, why not?"

"I don't see why I should. I what have you done for me that is a worthy reason of why I should help you? If anything you owe me – more then any one else. I helped you heal, I took you too and from class when you couldn't walk and I have kept your personal place by the lake a secret."

"What do you want in return?"

"Well get comfortable if you can," said Hermione stepping closer, "This is what I want: respect. You don't call me names, degrade my friends or me, hassle me about my looks or personal life. And I don't want to hear your annoying pointless rants about purebloods being superior. If you do that these next two weeks will go by smoothly. Is that understood?"

"Why should I?"

"I can leave you here Malfoy. I will be looked after, you won't."

Draco gave an angry huff, "Fine!"

Hermione stepped forward and waved her wand at the step widening it so Draco could move his foot out. As he stood he looked up to be met by the tip of Hermione's wand.

"You back down on those agreements and I swear to make your life a misery and don't once doubt my promise."

Putting her wand away she turned and ran down the steps with Draco following a little shaken by the sound of Hermione's voice as she gave her threat. She was serious and he had obviously pushed her extremely close to her snapping point.

"Pine fresh," sighed Hermione at the prefect's bathroom entry. They stepped in and went to two opposite ends of the bathroom.

Hermione shut the door behind her wishing she could you the large bath instead. She showered and dressed into her fresh clothes deciding to change for bed in her room at the girl's dormitory. She pulled on a light jumper and jeans and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

As they left the bathroom in silence a terrifying scream came from down the corridor. Without waiting Hermione turned and ran in the direction pulling her wand out. Draco followed without any disagreement secretly wishing he had his wand in case of any trouble.

Hermione rounded the corner first and saw a first year trembling on the ground with a knocked out boy beside her.

"Tara!" cried Hermione recognizing the girl at once. She looked around her and then checked the young boy's pulse, "He's unconscious. Tara, what happened?"

Hermione rolled the boy onto his side to clear his airway and sent off a red spark that would leave a trial so people could find her in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"My brother and I were coming back from the l-library," said Tara shaking, "A-and then t-this masked man come from nowhere and stunned my brother b-before asking…"

Tara trailed off and Hermione smoothed her hair before looking at her closely, "What did this masked person say, Tara?"

"He said… where is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked up at Draco and stood up glaring at him before saying accusingly, "Are you back in contact with him?"

"With who?"

"Your father! It was obviously him who came looking for you!"

"Why would I be in contact with that bastard?"

"Why wouldn't you be I think is the real question!"

"Hermione!" cried Ginny running around the corner with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, "Oh my Merlin. Neville and Dean go get a Professor now. Ron, Seamus carry him to the hospital wing."

Hermione helped Tara stand as Seamus and Ron carried the unconscious brother of Tara away. Tara clung onto Hermione tightly slightly shaking in between sobs. Ginny looked at Draco angrily before following Ron and Seamus. Hermione walked ahead holding onto Tara's hand tightly with Draco following at a slow reluctant pace.

Every few steps Hermione would glance at Draco to make sure he wasn't attempting anything stupid. He had sent letters to Ron and Victor, which meant he very well could have sent a letter to his father informing him of his current situation. Why and who else would come to Hogwarts looking for Draco?

**HD**

At the hospital wing Order members and McGonagall arrived within minutes of the groups arrival is Tara's brother. Pompfrey began working on Tara's brother, whose name was Troy, while McGonagall's niece Klancie McGonagall, treated Tara for shock.

"A death eater in this school," said Kingsley shaking his head, "The only possible way was destroyed. How did this one get in?"

"Do you honestly think it was Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hermione walking over to stand between Kingsley and Sky.

"The only possible one. His son is here about to face the Ministry and his wife is missing," said Sky softly hoping Draco didn't over hear the last part.

But luck just wasn't on the Order's side that night. Draco whirled around from fiddling with some bed blankets and looked directly at the group with narrowed eyed. He walked over to them swiftly, but was unable to touch any of them, yet still Hermione held him back by holding the sleeve of his robe.

"What do you mean my mother is missing?" he demanded.

"We can't tell you anything," Sky said remorsefully, "If your situation were different we would tell you."

Draco turned his head away closing his eyes briefly before saying in a forced calm tone, "Look… you lot need to understand I had my reason for everything I did. The beating I got I deserved. Just tell me about my mother!"

"I think we should go," said Hermione in soft tone, "Come on Malfoy."

"Not until they tell me!"

"Malfoy! If your name is cleared they will tell you. Don't make your situation worse!"

"What's it to you, Granger? It's my screwed up life!" he shouted glaring at her.

In anger Hermione grabbed him tightly by the sleeve and pushed him forcefully towards the door, "We are going now! Scream at me later, right now you are scaring Tara and other people!"

Draco shot her an angry look but stormed off towards the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione walking swiftly along behind him with her wand held firmly in her hand.

At the common room door Hermione said the password and Draco pushed in past her and into the room. Hermione waited in the common room for a few minutes before heading up to her room to get changed for bed. She walked down and went into the room where Draco was pacing around the common room constantly running his hand through his hair. Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets back with Crookshanks jumping up and laying beside the pillow and glaring at Draco evilly.

"I deserve to know, Granger! They would have told me if you hadn't shoved me out of the room," snapped Draco turning and glaring at her with pure fury.

"No, they would have drugged you so you would shut up or locked you in a dungeon," said Hermione truthfully.

"Then why'd you stop them?"

"It would make your situation worse," shrugged Hermione grabbing a book to read.

"And that matter's to you because?"

"It doesn't. I mean you are already up for numerous charges. Why add more to the list?"

Draco fell silent before sitting on his bed and shaking his head before muttering, "She's dead… not missing. I should have just done it!"

Hermione didn't reply or ask what he was on about. After all it was none of her business what was going on in his head. He pulled off his shirt and angrily threw it at the fire sending a log rolling onto the mat.

"Are you insane?" screamed Hermione jumping up and pointing her wand at it with water shooting out and putting the blaze out, "You mightn't want to live but I have too!"

"SHUT UP GRANGER!" he shouted glaring at her before sitting on his bed and leaning forward with his hands rubbing over his face, "I did what I did to save my family! It was _his_ way of drawing me into his sick world. If I didn't do it he would have killed my father, my mother and me. I did it to protect them… I should have gone to Dumbledore but I was too scared. Do you understand now? Now you know! So just shut up about it already! I deserve to die! I completely deserve to!"

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down petting Crookshanks, "You were blackmailed by Voldemort."

Draco gave a shudder but nodded, "Fix the cupboard, get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and murder Albus Dumbledore. If I don't my family dies and I go with them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I needed to tell someone and you're the only one here who has no choice but the listen to me! My so called friends have turned on me because I didn't do it, so in their eyes I'm weak, just like it was written on me."

Hermione didn't know what to say, after all, it wasn't everyday your enemy confesses his wrong doings to you. Instead Hermione looked up at him and sighed, "You need to tell the ministry. You know you were doing wrong but you had no choice in your own mind."

"Like it'll make any difference Granger," replied Draco bitterly climbing into bed and blowing out his candle.

Hermione used her wand to turn the other lights off and laid down with one hand still stroking her cat's fur. She gave a small sigh wondering if her enemy was what he showed himself to be or merely misunderstood.

**HD**

Draco looked at his wand with wide eyes and ran his fingers over the smooth wood. Days had passed since the outburst and Lucius' visit to the school. Security had tightened greatly throughout the school, which was completely understood as word spread quickly of the surprise 'visit'.

"You only have it during this class," said Kingsley firmly, "I won't let you leave the room without handing it back and restrictions have been placed on the wand."

"Like what?" asked Draco still in awe of his most prized possession.

"Like you can only use it for the set task and only on the set target," Kingsley walked away, and clapped his hands to gain the classes attention, "Everyone standing please!"

The class stood and the tables and chairs zoomed to the side of the room. A murmur ran through the room but the males fell silent as Sky ran in pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Alright," said Kingsley waving his wand with manikin targets forming around the room, "In pairs everyone will take turns in practising the set spell on their chosen manikin. These are no ordinary manikins' either. They will attack back at you when your partner says go. Pair up."

Without moving, Hermione and Draco knew they were partners. The two looked at each other before finally moving towards a blue manikin with a red bandana on. Neither had spoken of Draco's confession though questions pressed in Hermione's mind that she wanted answered.

"You can go first," said Hermione standing back and looking at the board, "We are starting with stupefy."

Draco got into position and Hermione shouted go. The manikin sprung to life circling around Draco before striking first. Draco deflected the spell and hit the manikin quickly after with the stupefy spell. The manikin stumbled backwards before falling down in defeat.

"Beat that Granger," smirked Draco leaning on the wall, "I say that took, what? Twenty seconds?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward into position. Draco said go and the manikin launched towards Hermione. Hermione jumped to the side and turned around as the manikin turned and came towards her. Hermione hit it with the spell and the manikin fell forward stunned. With a smug grin Hermione turned to Draco twirling her wand in her hand.

"Oh and that took me what? Fifteen seconds?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Excellent work class!" cried Sky clapping her hands in praise, "Now try it without saying the spell out loud. You should all be learning this already! For you fifth years going onto sixth come with me. I will give you a lesson now on this form of magic."

Hermione gestured to Draco to go first. He strutted forward with a smug look and got into position. Hermione said go and the manikin came to life once more. It tackled Draco down onto the ground and the two rolled over and over before Draco had it pinned down. He pointed his wand to its chest with a concentrated look, but took to long as the manikin over powered him and threw him back. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the rough movement but jumped back as Draco stood and ran at the manikin firing the red bolt directly at it.

"You did alright," shrugged Hermione with a small nod.

"Oh yeah?" said Draco in gasping breaths, "I'd like to see you do better."

Hermione walked forward taking off her jacket standing in her sneakers, jeans, and a black singlet. Draco ordered go and the manikin fired a spell. Hermione blocked it with ease and ducked to the ground at another one. The manikin charged forward as she stood and Hermione jumped to the side once more as it jumped forward aiming at it carefully and hitting it dead on with the stupefy spell. She turned to Draco and gave him her smug look.

"That's how you do it."

**HD**

Hermione sat on her bed writing a letter to Harry. Her or her friends hadn't heard anything from him since the week before. They were getting worried but hadn't asked any of the Order members on news. They knew Harry would be busy and wouldn't find time to write everyday.

Feeling in the mood for reminiscing Hermione opened her bedside draw and pulled out a photo album. She opened to the first page and smiled at pictures of her, Ron and Harry in first year at the lake. Ron had leaves stuck in his hair and Harry was giving Hermione the rabbit ears. Hermione flicked through to the second year and laughed at the picture of them all on the train home. They had chocolate smeared over each other after a little food fight. Through to third year it was them at Diagon Alley along with Ginny. Hermione gave a small smile and went through the rest right up to the most recent ones. Across the room, Draco was waking from a nap. He muttered a few things about an annoying laugh and other things Hermione paid no attention too. She placed her album back where it belonged before signing goodbye to Harry on the letter and sticking it into an envelope.

"It's dinner time," said Draco in a groggy tone, "I'm hungry."

"Hang on," muttered Hermione doing a few spells on the letter to protect it so the wrong hands couldn't open it, "Okay. We can go now."

The pair walked out of the room and through the common room, for once not looking annoyed at each other. A few people looked at them strangely but shrugged their shoulder's putting it down to simply being a rare good day for them both.

Hermione slipped her letter into her robe pocket and greeted those she knew. Draco meanwhile walked beside her in silence before coming to a halt. Hermione, not knowing he'd stopped, was pulled back by the force keeping them together and landed not very gently on the ground. Wincing she stood and looked back at Draco frowning.

"It would be a… well _nice_ thing if you would kindly inform me when you are suddenly going to stop," said Hermione looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Shut up Granger and look at this!" snapped Draco pointing to a painting.

Frowning Hermione walked over and looked at the painting of a flock of vampires barring their teeth at the two in their seductive manner. She gave him a quizzical look before asking what was so special about it.

"What? It's just a painting of vampire's."

"Are you sure you are top of our year?" he asked in annoyance resisting the urge to attempt to pull her closer to the painting, "This is my favourite painting in the school. I know every detail about it. Tell me, do doors swirl in moving painting's when they aren't meant too?"

Hermione looked from Draco and stepped closer looking at the painting's backgrounds. It was painted to give the room a haunted dimness and coming to think about it, Hermione had looked at the painting a few times during the years. She'd always felt a little scared at the realistic details.

"The door is lit up," said Hermione quietly, "Normally everything is dark."

"The door is lit up and swirling."

Suddenly the two jumped back as a bit of paper flew out at them sending the vampire's into frenzy, causing surrounding painting's to begin shouting. The paper jumped out of the painting and floated down to the ground. Hermione stooped down and picked it up, turning it over.

"The dark days are drawing closer. The count down to peace is beginning. None shall be safe. Even you will be in danger, son," said Hermione before looking at Draco, "It's your father."

Draco took the parchment and read it for himself. His facial features grew tense as the parchment scrunched into a ball in his hand.

"Don't do that!" cried Hermione with wide eyes, "We need to tell McGonagall about this. That painting is obviously a portal to Lucius, explaining how he got into Hogwarts… this makes you look worse no doubt."

"Great… just brilliant," muttered Draco tossing Hermione the parchment.

"Come on. We have to go to Dumbled- I mean McGonagall's office."

**A/N: There you all go. Anyway ummm… I suppose I will go start Chapter Eight… so please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. The Memory

**A/N: I should be working on my novel but I thought, 'Hey why not work of the fic?' So here I am doing just that. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Sky LeCompt and the plot… yeah J.K Rowling owns the rest.**

_Chapter Eight: The Memory_

"Do you know the password?"

"No. I was hoping it would be open for some random reason."

"Real smart, Granger."

"Oh shut up. Like you could think of anything else!" snapped Hermione turning her back to him.

"What about the Great Hall? It is dinner time after all."

Hermione suddenly felt rather silly for not considering that earlier. Not wanting to have it rubbed in her face she turned and marched in the direction of the Great Hall with a smirking Draco following her. They walked in silence the entire way, both doing do to avoid any arguments.

They passed a few students but Hermione ignored any shouts of hello. She ran down the Entrance Hall stairs with Draco hot on her heels. They walked into the Great Hall and headed up to the teacher's table where McGonagall was seated at talking to Professor Flitwick. McGonagall looked up at the serious looking pair and turned her full attention to them.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," she said nodding at them each, "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," said Hermione nodding, "We need to show you though. It is serious as well and needs to be attended to urgently."

"Very well. I trust this isn't some silly, small thing?"

"Of course not Professor," assured Hermione as McGonagall stood and walked around the table before following the pair out of the Hall.

Ginny and Ron from where they sat looked at Hermione in a confuse manner before standing and following them quickly.

Hermione and Draco lead the way to the painting and stood beside it silently. McGonagall, Ginny, and Ron looked at the painting frowning wondering what they were looking at exactly.

"It's just a painting," said Ron with a shrug, "What's so special about it?"

Hermione stepped forward and pointed to the swirling lit door and then handed McGonagall the scrunched letter, "This came from it. I think once you read you'll know who from."

McGonagall smoothed the letter out and read it once before looking up at Draco, "Miss Granger, please take Mr Malfoy to my office. The password is wildflowers. Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley, please get Kingsley and Sky instantly and any other Professor you come across."

The four went in their separate directions in pairs. Hermione and Draco walked in silence to McGonagall's office before Hermione muttered the password.

They jumped onto the staircase as it swirled up to the destination and entered the office looking around it silently.

"This is it," muttered Draco, "McGonagall will call the Ministry and I'll be taken to Azkaban without a trial."

"It's illegal to do that without a proper trial," replied Hermione quietly.

"Either way Granger I am completely screwed."

"Why do you always doubt yourself?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because, for once, you are innocent, Malfoy," sighed Hermione looking at him with her hands, once again, on her hips, "You shouldn't go to Azkaban for being blackmailed and threatened. You didn't kill Dumbledore."

"But I was going to, wasn't I? I had my wand pointed at him, Granger!" cried Draco gesturing to the sleeping painting of the said Headmaster.

Hermione sighed. She never once saw her self-trying to convince Draco Malfoy he was innocent, "Snape did it. The one man Dumbledore trusted for some unknown reason. You were pressured into everything and I will testify in the case that you are innocent."

"Oh yeah and how will that help me?"

"Malfoy, I am Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's bestfriend and someone who everyone trusts. I'm the best chance you have got."

"I'm the person you hate the most in the school."

"I know, but why should someone innocent be locked away for a thing they had no choice but to do?" replied Hermione as McGonagall walked in with two men dressed in black robes with the Ministry emblem on them.

"The painting has been destroyed," said McGonagall to the pair of students, "I have had two Ministry officials brought to the school due to the situation becoming more dangerous. This is your case Mr Malfoy. It will be different to normal trials because you will plead your case to these two Ministry Judges. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded looking pale and nervous. Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him and fought the urge to hug him. Instead she gave him her best supportive look and sat down.

"Mr Draco Terence Malfoy let it be known that if you are found innocent this evening you will be free to return to Hogwarts, but you will be closely watched for the next month. If you are found guilty you will be taken directly to Azkaban and placed in a high security cell. Is this all understood?" asked the Judge with a crooked, long nose and a crooked moustache.

"Y-yes," nodded Draco his hands fiddling with the hem of his robe sleeve.

"Very well. Plead your case now."

"W-well to put it bluntly… I was forced into my situation."

"Please elaborate."

"I was at home reading," said Draco looking directly at the Judge his eyes coming alive with the emotion of what he was saying, "My mother was in her office going over some bills and father… well he was still in Azkaban. Then there was this loud bang from the entrance of the manor. Both mother and I found our wands and went to see what was happening… there in the room with his servant Peter Pettigrew of whatever he likes to be called, was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Draco paused to swallow a lump in his throat. Everyone was silent and Draco felt the pressure to continue. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he ventured on.

"Both Mother and I didn't know what to do. He'd never been into our home before. It was completely new and horrible. Then he forced us to bow."

"How?" asked the second Judge with blonde curly hair and bright hazel eyes.

"With the fear he makes you feel. You aren't game to defy him!" said Draco fiercely, "We bowed, and then he gave me my proposition. He said 'Draco I have a task for you, which you will complete. You are to find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and with them kill Albus Dumbledore.' I asked what would happen if I don't and he said, 'If you defy me you will find yourself, your mother and your weak father dead on the ground before you can bow to me.' I had no choice. If I went to the right people for help he would know and either way I would be dead. I knew about the cabinet and saw it as my only way. Even here at Hogwarts I couldn't get help because Severus Snape had his eyes on me no matter what. I had no choice and I swear that is the truth."

The room remained silent before McGonagall and the two judges left the room to discuss the matter. Hermione watched as Draco sat down and held his head in his hands rocking back and forth. Hermione looked away at the paintings and saw Dumbledore awake and listening. He smiled at Hermione with his twinkling eyes causing her to look away.

"I'm doomed," whispered Draco to himself, "They don't believe me… they don't…"

The door opened and the judges walked back in with McGonagall. They stood at her desk and even Hermione felt inclined to stand with Draco.

"Mr Malfoy," said the long nosed judged, "We have discussed your case and we find you guilty on all charges."

Draco looked at them stunned while Hermione shook her head.

"No!" she cried, "Malfoy isn't lying! He told me everything and I know he was telling the truth!"

"How?" asked McGonagall.

"He was having a breakdown!" cried Hermione, "Professor, you know me, you know it would take a lot for me to believe Malfoy. And I do! He didn't kill Dumbledore, did he? And he did what he did out of compassion for his family! And now his mother is missing because he didn't kill Dumbledore himself! Dumbledore had a pensive. Why don't you use that and look at the memory yourselves? Better to be safe then condemn an innocent human."

The judges and McGonagall looked at a red faced Hermione who was breathing deeply after her outburst. Draco remained silent though he looked a little surprised at Hermione's words. McGonagall walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the pensive. She gestured Draco forward and instructed him to select the memory. Draco did and pulled it out spilling it into the bowl.

"Very well," said McGonagall, "Judges, Miss Granger, and Mr Malfoy. Let's see this for ourselves."

**HD**

Hermione landed on the cold ground floor of the extravagant manor. Beside her, Draco looked around at it with a warm look on his face. He looked content in his own home. Across from them sat the memory Draco reading a thick book. Looking closer, Hermione saw it to be_ Hogwarts, A History_. She smiled to her self pleased she wasn't the only one interested in the school's history.

Suddenly a loud bang occurred causing the five to turn around in the direction. The memory Draco drew his wand and ran for the door.

"Mother?" he cried worriedly, "Are you okay?"

The five followed quickly and saw Narcissa Malfoy leaving her office looking panicked. She hugged her son tightly as though pleased to see him in one piece.

"Where did the noise come from?" asked Draco looking around him at the intact hall.

"The entrance," said Narcissa, "Keep your wand ready."

The five followed the pair down the hall and into the entrance room. Standing in the middle draped in a black robe with a cowering slave beside him stood Voldemort. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Draco and Narcissa.

Even though it was a memory Hermione her self nearly felt compelled to bow. Beside her Draco was near to it but snapped out of it as Hermione grabbed him by the arm. The memory Draco and Narcissa bowed deeply before standing up right.

Voldemort stepped forward assessing Draco before giving him a nasty smirk, "Draco. I have a task for you, which you will complete. You are to get Death Eater's into Hogwarts and with them you will kill Albus Dumbledore."

The Memory Draco clutched his wand tighter and looked at Voldemort for a moment before asking, "And if I don't?"

"If you defy me you will find yourself, your mother and weak father dead on the ground before you can bow to me."

Then with a swirl of robes both Voldemort and Pettigrew were gone. Narcissa turned to her son looking stunned shaking her head, "Don't do it."

"I-I have no choice," said memory Draco looking pale, "You heard him… he'll kill you and Dad."

"Let's go," said McGonagall before pulling everyone out of the memory.

**HD**

Hermione landed on the office floor with a thud. One of the judges helped her to her feet whilst Draco returned to his seat looking paler then was normal for him. McGonagall gestured for the judges to follow her out of the office to discuss the new evidence. Hermione sat down in her seat and glanced at a silent Draco.

"Why did you do that?" asked Draco in a silent tone. For once his voice held to malice, only strange disbelief.

"Like I said, you shouldn't be punished for something you had no choice but to do," replied Hermione honestly, "Plus, this way you won't have to put up with me or the Gryffindor's. You can return to the Slytherin dungeons and find out what happened to your mother."

"They could still charge me as guilty."

"No they can't. That memory was real. It wasn't fabricated because it didn't shimmer or waver or have a broken story line."

Draco didn't bother asking how Hermione knew this and even if he wanted to he couldn't as McGonagall walked back in with the judges. They stood at the desk and Draco stood to receive the news. Hermione stood as well and gripped her hands together behind her back.

"Mr Malfoy," said the judge with the crooked nose, "With the new evidence just viewed we have come to our conclusion. Mr Malfoy… we find you not guilty. However we do take into note that you did bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts. This means you will need to be under watch by Miss Granger until the end of school year. The restrictions held on you will be taken off. But if you harm any student for any reason at all myself, Professor McGonagall and George Hennery, will reassess your current outcome. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Draco his colour returning to his face along with a look of pure relief.

"Miss Granger, do you have any issues with this decision?" asked McGonagall looking at a slightly stunned Hermione.

"N-no, not at all. Malfoy is practically free."

"Right. Mr Malfoy, you must keep in mind Miss Granger and you still have to share the same room, however you both can be away from each other until seven at night."

"What time can we leave each other in the morning's?" asked Draco.

"Seven thirty. You will be partners in your summer training as well. Kingsley and Sky say you both work together good, making each other strive higher each time."

Hermione and Draco both looked down at their feet in a slight sheepish manner.

"You both may go."

Hermione and Draco stood and walked out in complete silence. It was ten past eight meaning they were stuck together till morning. As they descended the staircase Draco's stomach growled loudly.

"We missed dinner," acknowledged Hermione at the bottom, "But we can get some food from the kitchens."

"You can't get into the kitchen's. Only Professor's and house elves can get in," replied Draco scoffing at the idea.

"I know how to get in. Most Gryffindor's do," replied Hermione as she walked in the direction to the kitchens.

Draco followed not really believing Hermione's reply to him. They walked through the castle in a somewhat comfortable silence. Over the two weeks tha pair had somehow gotten used to each other's company and the sniping remarks were slowly dulling away.

They came to a stop at the painting of fruit. Draco looked at it with a raised eyebrow as Hermione tickled the pear. He looked surprised as it turned into a door handle.

"See?" said Hermione with her smug grin as she opened it and walked in.

Draco stepped in behind her and looked at the empty four long tables with the teachers one behind it, "Wow. So this is the kitchen."

"Dobby is at serv- Master Malfoy!" cried Dobby falling to his knees, "Dobby is so… so pleased to see you sir!"

"Dobby?" frowned Draco, "This is where you got to? I was told you died."

"Oh no sir! Harry Potter freed me! Harry Potter is so great!"

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him scowling a little. Stepping in, she smiled at Dobby, "Ah Dobby, could we please have a plate of food each?"

"Anything for Harry Potter's great friend! What can Dobby get you both?"

"Ah, chicken and vegetable's will do."

Dobby scurried off leaving the two alone.

"Listen, Granger," said Draco with a little cough, "Ah, I guess I should thank you. If you hadn't stepped in and spoke up at the hearing I'd probably be in Azkaban half dead already."

"Your welcome," shrugged Hermione.

"I mean it you know?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco gave a small nod feeling awkward as Hermione turned away and took the covered plates from Dobby along with the utensils.

"We can eat here or in our room," said Hermione.

"Our room will do."

**HD**

At the common room Draco made a beeline for the room. Hermione detoured over to Ginny and Ron with her plate of food, wondering how Ron and Ginny would react to the fact that Draco was found not guilty and that she had helped prove that.

"What happened?" asked Ron as Hermione sat down and uncovered her food, "You've been gone with him for two hours."

"Malfoy had his hearing," replied Hermione cutting into her roast potatoes.

"And?" asked Ginny leaning forward, "Why isn't he in Azkaban?"

"He's going tomorrow isn't he?" asked Ron with glee, "I knew it!"

"No," corrected Hermione looking up, "He was found not guilty. And he isn't."

Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione stunned with complete disbelief.

"What?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow, "That is crap!"

"No it isn't," sighed Hermione, "Voldemort went to his house, and forced him into his task of getting Death Eater's into the school and killing Professor Dumbledore. If he didn't him and his family would have been killed. He had no choice in his own mind. If he went to the Order for help, Voldemort would've had his family killed within seconds. Plus with Snape in the school watching him like a hawk, what could he possibly do?"

Ron and Ginny stayed silent for a few moments before both burst out into a verbal battle for dominance.

"You believe him?"

"You have to be kidding!"

"He is lying!"

"There is no proof!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Are you insane?"

"I saw the memory! It was a legit one as well. No shimmer, no wavering or anything to show it was fake," said Hermione bitingly, "I believe him. He was completely distraught at the idea of his mother being dead or missing."

"I can't believe you Hermione," said Ron standing and shaking his head, "You believe it. Harry would be disgusted in you completely!"

Hermione stood with her plate glaring at Ron, "Do you I am stupid? It took a lot for me to believe him! That memory was real! McGonagall will tell you that and the Judges! Beside's, he didn't kill Dumbledore, did he?"

"I don't care if he did or didn't," snapped Ron, "The fact remains he helped Voldemort and his father is a Death Eater and also on the loose!"

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she shook her head and walked over to her room slamming the door shut behind her. Draco looked up at her in surprise from his meal and watched her walk over to her bed and sit on before picking at her meal.

"I gather the Weasels didn't take to the news that well," concluded Draco watching Hermione viciously stab her chicken.

"Of course not. I don't blame them really but they could at least be a little more understanding."

Draco shrugged, "I'm a Malfoy, Slytherin and a so called Death Eater."

"Your not a Death Eater?"

Draco rolled back his sleeves showing his arms, "No branding."

Hermione just nodded and returned to her meal, "Well least we'll be free of each other for eleven and a half hours. Then again we have to pair up for lessons."

Draco snorted with laughter, "Yeah. Defeats the purpose of freedom."

Hermione gave a small smile and they fell silent again until both finished. They both read for a bit before Hermione left to get ready for bed. When she returned Draco was already sleeping with Crookshanks curled up by the fire.

**HD**

Hermione trudged into class alone the next morning with Ginny and Ron avoiding her. She really couldn't believe they were holding a grudge against her, simply because she believed the truth. Hermione walked over to the table Draco had chosen and sat beside him. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment, which she returned with a half smile. Turning to face the front Ron scowled at her before turning away as Sky walked in with a smile on her face.

"Morning all! So today we will be going out side to increase our fighting experience. Everyone stand and follow me!" she said directing to the door, "Only bring your wands."

Hermione slid her bag under he seat and walked out with Draco falling back behind her to see if the Slytherin's would at least acknowledge his presence.

"Couldn't take the fall for him, huh Draco?" asked Blaise in a taunting tone beside him, "Too _superior_ for that?"

"Maybe I should ask why are you all still here practising to fight with the Order if you all are such loyal members to _him_?" replied Draco smirking.

Blaise held no answer and neither did the others.

"I thought so," nodded Draco, "You all know this is where you belong. Accept it."

With that he strode ahead to walk in the normal comfortable silence beside Hermione.

"What's this?" asked Pansy stalking up beside the pair, "Young love? Pureblood with the mudblood?"

Hermione shot Pansy a dirty look while Draco rolled his eyes at the comment. It was absurd to even consider such a thing.

"What would your father say Draco?" asked Pansy, "If he knew you loved the mudblood?"

"He'd say, anything is better then a Parkinson," replied Draco with a smirk, "Anyone would think that."

Pansy glared at him and fell back with her friend's who all glared at the pair.

**HD**

"Listen up!" cried Kingsley who had been waiting for them at the Quidditch pitch, "Today we are going to practise a battle. Each week the battle's will become longer and more intense. Today's is simple. You will all use these two spells: stupefy and expelliarmus. Only those two! Everyone will work in their normal pairing. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and spread out as the manikin's appeared. Hermione and Draco stood back to back with their wands ready.

"Everyone ready?" cried Sky.

A chorus of yes' answered her from across the field.

"Go!"

Hermione and Draco sprung into action circling around slowly dodging spells and aiming one's back. Finally Hermione turned and with Draco beside her moved through the field knocking out any manikin's in their way. On the side line's Sky and Kingsley watched on pointing out at pairs and discussing them.

"Duck!" cried Hermione yanking Draco down as a manikin flew through the air above them.

Draco turned and shot a stupefy charm at it sending the manikin down hard on the ground.

"Excellent!" cried Kingsley as the battle ended clapping his hands, "Now this was your test today to see how you all are progressing and I must say I am impressed. Tomorrow we will begin working on new spells. You are all free to go."

Everyone cheered and started heading for the castle. Hermione dusted her jeans off and was heading for the castle when she heard something that made her stop.

"Sky Granger?" came an excited cry.

Hermione paused and turned around to se McGonagall's niece walking over to Sky.

"Jennifer!" cried Sky hugging the woman, "Oh my gosh! It's been years! I heard you were here but I kept forgetting the visit you, despite seeing you at the hospital wing the other day."

"I know. I would have spoken to you but I was busy."

Hermione looked at Sky frowning from where she stood in the shade, "Sky Granger?"

She turned away and walked to the castle alone in thought. Surely Sky couldn't be related to her. Hermione was an only child, obviously and had no cousin's that she knew of. There was only one-way to thoroughly work out whether she was related to Sky and that was to check the past yearbooks.

**A/N: There you go! Draco is free and Hermione could be related to Sky LeCompt nee Granger. Anyway if ya want more you know what to do!**

**And I am now going to give you a preview to Chapter Nine: Completely Alone:**

"Oh ha, ha Malfoy. I am so amused that you enjoyed listening to the fight. I was defending you, you know?"

"So I heard. You sure you aren't in love with me?"

Hermione snorted at the thought, "You'd be over the moon with happiness if I did, wouldn't you?"

Draco shrugged, "Depends. If I loved you back, who knows?"

"Yeah, well its impossible," sighed Hermione pushing Crookshanks off her, "I need a shower. What about you?"

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Completely Alone

**A/N: So I left you all with a sort of cliff hanger and now I am back to clear it all up. Thanks for the reviews and away we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot to this fan fiction. Oh and Sky LeCompt and Jennifer McGonagall!**

_Chapter Nine: Completely Alone_

Hermione pushed the library doors open and walked over to Madam Pince's desk. The stern woman looked up from examining a returned book with an annoyed look, which didn't change at the sight of her personal favourite student.

"I was wondering if I could have access to past yearbooks?" enquired Hermione politely with her pleasant smile.

"You may. But the books are to not leave the library unless I give you personal permission, which is very rare might I add," replied Madam Pince as she handed Hermione a key, "The room is always locked. DO you know where it is?"

Hermione nodded and headed in the direction past the front desk. She walked past the aisles where some students milled checking out books just for something to do due to boredom. Hermione turned up into the potion textbooks aisle to the locked door at the end. She unlocked it and walked in closing the door behind her. Lighting the candles with a wave of her wand Hermione was welcomed to a long dusty room with walls full of yearbooks.

"Wow," whispered Hermione walking down the room slowly. She clutched her bag to her slowly and thought back to what Sky had said when she introduced her self.

She mentioned she had worked with the Auror's for seven years and the training took roughly two years alone after finishing Hogwarts, meaning she'd graduated nine years ago, two years before Hermione started. Hermione walked to the end of the shelves reading the dates. There was the yearbook from last year, which Hermione pulled out to look at. On the front was a large picture of Dumbledore with the date of birth and death; including the years he'd been headmaster at Hogwarts. Hermione slid it back on the shelf and moved down finding the year she needed.

She blew the dust off the cover and opened the cover reading the first page.

**HOGWARTS YEAR BOOK: The Year of Fun!**

"Right," murmured Hermione sarcastically, "Great way to catch my attention."

She flipped the page and read that the head students were Rowan Hedge and Martha Pickle. Finding the Seventh Year photo's page number, Hermione turned to it and skipped through to the surnames beginning with G. Scanning through the names and photo's Hermione soon found exactly what she was looking for.

Sky Granger – GRYFFINDOR.

Under the name heading was some information about the graduating student and it was all Hermione needed to know to confirm her suspicions.

_Sky is a muggleborn from London and lives with her parents in city London where her parents run their own business. She is heading on to study to be an Aurour._

Sky must be her cousin, yet why hadn't Hermione heard of her? Beside's, they looked nothing alike with Sky having black hair and blue eyes. Hermione had always assumed she was an only child and grandchild. She took the book with her as she left the room and locked the door heading back to Madam Pince.

"I need to borrow this book over night," said Hermione, "I swear to take good care of it."

Madam Pince eyed her suspiciously but nodded, writing down Hermione's name on a form and getting her to sign it.

"I want it back by 6pm tomorrow night," said the librarian sternly, "No later."

Hermione nodded and left wanting to find Sky and confront her immediately. She walked alone through the castle ignoring those around her until she heard her name being called by one of the people she really didn't want to face at the moment.

"Her-own-ninny! I need to talk vith you!"

Hermione closed her eyes and turned around smiling at Victor, "What about?"

"Vell, I heard from Ron that you believe that Malfoy boy is innocent."

Victor gave her a look, as though pleading he'd been told wrong by Ron. Hermione sighed and ran a hair through her curly mane of hair. She readjusted her bag strap before answering Victor as calmly as she possibly could.

"He is. He was pressured into it all and had no choice but to do what he did. Why does it matter if I believe he is innocent? I saw the memory, no one else did other, then McGonagall and the judges present at the hearing. Everyone seems to distrust my belief and I am sick and tired of receiving the cold shoulder because of it. It's unfair towards me when I never turn against anyone when they believe something different to me."

"But this is Malfoy."

"Really? I thought it was Hagrid," snapped Hermione coldly, "Silly me."

"I cannot blame your friends for doubting you."

"If you or any of them were true friends," said Hermione bitingly preparing to walk away, "None of you would doubt me!"

With that she turned and walked away hastily, pushing past Ron and Ginny who had been waiting around the corner as Victor confronted Hermione. She threw them angry looks and ran up the entrance hall staircase still on the search for Sky or someone who could lead her to Sky at least. It seemed not all of luck was against Hermione as she came across Sky exiting their normal classroom.

"Sky," said Hermione breathlessly, "I am so glad to have found you."

Sky smiled at Hermione and watched as Hermione flipped through the yearbook and found Sky's picture.

"You're Granger," said Hermione handing her to the book, "And a muggleborn, just like me. We have to be related someway don't you think?"

Sky nodded slowly and handed the book to Hermione, "We are cousin's. My father is your father's older brother."

Hermione frowned, "But I was told I had no uncle's, aunt's or anything."

"Our father's have been fighting for over two decades now. I don't the exact story only that they disowned each other. I never knew about you until I saw you one year at Hogsmeade. You were with your friend's leaving the Hogshead and you had the famous Granger bushy brown hair and brown eyes like my father, obviously like your dad's no doubt. I found out your name is Hermione and Granger and well, that's how I found out," said Sky breathlessly.

"But your hair is black," pointed out Hermione, "We look nothing alike."

Sky smiled and tapped her black locks with her wand before they became long brown curly ones; "I get bored so I change it every few months."

Hermione nodded not knowing what to say until a question came to her mind, "How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty-six. I turn twenty-seven in July. I've been married for five years and well, I'm already a Mum."  
Hermione smiled, "Least I know I'm not the only witch in my family now."

Sky chuckled, "It is good to know. Listen, sorry to sound rude but I have a meeting to get too. Maybe we can catch up in full later?"

Hermione nodded and her and Sky went their separate ways. Hermione looked down at the yearbook and smiled. She had a cousin, a witch cousin. Now she didn't feel so alone being the so-called only witch in her family.

**HD**

"So this is where you got too," sighed Hermione climbing up onto the rock at 7:15pm that night, "I figured as much."

"What are you doing here? You know this is my place," replied Draco not turning away from the view.

"I didn't fancy flying through the school and crashing into you on a rock at seven thirty, you know."

Draco looked at his watch and nodded, "Is dinner over?"

"No. It finishes at eight. I haven't been mainly because I've been looking for you and avoiding my so-called friends."

Draco noted the bitterness in Hermione's voice at the mention of her friend's and raised his eyebrow but said nothing of it. He stood and followed behind Hermione down the rocks before they started for the castle. You couldn't call them friend's, just company. Each were strangely comfortable together and saw no need to speak all the time, only when something came up.

They entered the hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Hermione saw no problem with it, as she wanted nothing to do with Ron or Ginny at the moment. Draco saw no issue sitting at the Slytherin table either. He'd spent the day mulling over thoughts of his mother, wondering whether she was alive or not. But he needed to talk. Being silent all day made him crave for some form of conversation and the only one who would answer him back was Hermione. But to talk in the hall would cause other people to talk about them. Then again, what did it matter? No one else saw him innocent like Hermione did and no one wanted anything to do with him. Not even his once bestfriend Blaise and ex-girlfriend Pansy.

"So… not talking to the Weasels?" asked Draco picking a random topic.

"No. Plus they want nothing to do with me," sighed Hermione picking at her spaghetti, "I've none nothing wrong. Then Victor has a go at me… but not everything about today has been bad."

"Oh, lucky you."

Hermione looked up at Draco curiously before saying slowly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco sighed. Did he? Did he really want to discuss his thoughts with the Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and someone he was meant to hate?

'Hang on, rewind,' thought Draco, '_Was_ meant to hate? When did the hate runaway?'

"Or would you rather me stay out of it?" asked Hermione bringing Draco back to reality.

"I've just been wondering about my mother," said Draco deciding to try and confide in Hermione, "You know, whether she is missing or dead."

"Well why don't you ask Sky or Kingsley tomorrow at class," suggested Hermione, "You aren't really a threat anymore and you have the right to know what happened to her."

Draco gave an absent nod as he looked up at approaching Slytherin's. Pansy sat beside him with Blaise taking the seat beside Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle arrived as well with Goyle sitting on the other side of Hermione and Crabbe on the other side of Draco.

"What do you lot want?" asked Draco glancing around at them including a very uncomfortable Hermione.

"Well, we are your friend's, aren't we?" asked Blaise with a shrug, "Friends eat together."

"You call your selves my friend's?" scoffed Draco raising his eyebrows, "Where were you during my hearing and the end of last year?"

"Ah, honey, you told us to leave you alone," pointed out Pansy flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Beside's, we wanted to save you from putting up with _that_."

Pansy gestured towards Hermione with her hand and a disgusted look on her face. Hermione kept her eyes firmly on her plate despite not feeling very hungry any longer. She lowered her fork and fiddled with her bracelet, as Draco talked some more with his so-called friends.

Finally, what seemed like hour's later but really was just ten minutes later, he stood. Hermione gratefully stood and left with him glad to escape the company of the other Slytherin's.

"Glad to have your friend's back?" asked Hermione, "Especially Pansy. She seemed all over you."

"Jealous Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Are you glad?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. Depends on whether they'll abandon me again come the time for the battle."

Hermione nodded understanding what he meant. They continued the walk in silence with Draco heading directly into their bedroom once they arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione sat at the fireplace as a letter arrived through the window. The owl carrying it flew to Hermione and dropped it in her lap.

It was from Harry.

Hermione opened it and unfolded the letter wondering what he had to say to her, though she had a vague idea along the lines of what the letter would say.

_Hermione,_

_So Ron and Ginny just sent me a letter informing me that Malfoy was found innocent and that you agree with the outcome. Can I ask you one thing though? Why in the hell do you believe that scumbag? He deserves to be thrown into Azkaban and locked up! Not to mention given the kiss! Have you been brain washed?_

_I don't know what is going exactly Hermione but I am hoping you can clear that up for me in some way. Maybe make me see everything from your point of view. Something so I don't feel so betrayed._

_Harry._

Hermione folded the letter up and took a deep breath. At the moment her emotions were feeling extremely erratic. Though out of all of the emotions she was feeling angry then anything else. How had she betrayed Harry? Wasn't she allowed to believe something different to others? Since when had it become law for everyone to feel and view everything one set way.

'Oh that's right, sometimes being Harry Potter's friend meant believing in the same thing he does about everything,' Hermione thought angrily. She stood up and turned around to see Ron and Ginny entering with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"I just got a letter," said Hermione as calmly as possible, "From Harry."

"Oh yeah," nodded Ron, "Did he make you see straight about Malfoy?"

"You know what?" cried Hermione snapping instantly, "I hate the fact that I have to view everything the same way you all do? When did it become a school rule or law that I have to believe the same things as you lot when I know more about the situation then any of you? You all didn't see what I saw or hear the things Malfoy said!"

"What are you? In love with him or something?" cried Ginny in disbelief, "Since when do you defend Malfoy?"

"I do not love him. I am not defending just him, but myself as well! To defend myself I have to defend him!" shouted Hermione with tears in the corners of her eyes, "Some friends I have. You can inform Harry to ask Lupin about fabricated memories and their differences to real, legitimate ones. Maybe when Harry believes I am seeing the truth you'll all see it too. It seems to me that if Harry Potter doesn't believe something no one else does as well."

Hermione scrunched the letter up and tossed it into the fire and stalked over to her bedroom door. As she opened it and whirled around again for one last say, "And to settle your minds into peace I haven't been brain washed, unlike the rest of you!"

It was immature, but Hermione said it before walking in and slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat on it staring venomously at a photo of her and her friends. She leaned over and slammed the photo down and fell back against her pillows.

Draco remained seated at the desk flipping through the yearbook Hermione had borrowed earlier. Hermione watched him for a moment before Crookshanks jumped up onto her bed and settled down on Hermione's stomach purring.

"Hey old boy," mumbled Hermione stroking his fur, "Hopefully your day has been better then mine."

"Some argument," commented Draco before chuckling, "Loved the brain washing comment. That was the cherry on the cake. Over all I'd give it a ten out of ten performance!"

"Oh ha, ha Malfoy. I am so amused that you enjoyed listening to the fight. I was defending you, you know?"

"So I heard. You sure you aren't in love with me?"

Hermione snorted at the thought, "You'd be over the moon with happiness if I did, wouldn't you?"

Draco shrugged, "Depends. If I loved you back, who knows?"

"Yeah, well its impossible," sighed Hermione pushing Crookshanks off her, "I need a shower. What about you?"

"Yeah but you have to face your brainwashed mates."

"So what? I'm in the right and they know it. They, however, are too stubborn to agree," replied Hermione standing up to get her gear.

**HD**

The next morning nearly all the Gryffindor's scowled at both Hermione and Draco. Together they were the outsiders. The only ones not scowling at Hermione were the first years in her class. In the Great Hall at breakfast, which was once again eaten at the Slytherin table, Ron sent Hermione a note informing her that he wasn't going to teach the classes with her anymore as;

"He feels out conflict will cause issues within the group of students and ruin the house unity created," finished Hermione as she read it to her only confident, Draco.

"Well," sighed Draco doing the only thing he could, "I could replace Ron. Or can you do it on your own?"

"I need help and I would be happy if you could help me," said Hermione with a small smile.

Draco nodded and turned down to his plate before looking up again, "Can I suggest something?"

"What?"

"Can we please use our first names when addressing each other?"

"I am so glad to be sitting down," said Hermione with a mock look of shock, "You said please."

"Shut up, I am being serious."

"Of course, Draco," laughed Hermione earning looks from surrounding students.

Draco shook his head grinning, "Hermione, you're nut."

"A good one I hope."

"I never knew there were good nuts."

"Well, what would you rather have?" asked Hermione holding up her toast in one hand and a jar of golden syrup, "A good nut or a rotten bad one aka Parkinson?"

"Between you and Parkinson?" asked Draco earning a nod from Hermione. Draco opened his mouth to reply when said bad nut arrived.

"Hey Draco… and annoying company," said Pansy sitting down next to her reclaimed boyfriend.

"I suddenly feel the urge to throw up," replied Hermione standing and leaving to return the book to the library.

**HD**

Hermione walked into the classroom ten minutes before the final bell would ring. Some students had started to arrive for class, including Ron and Ginny. Hermione ignored them and looked around for any sign of Draco. He wasn't in the classroom yet so Hermione found a table towards the back and sat down pulling out her book for theory. Today's lesson was on the Protego spell. They would be studying it for at least three lessons before using it in a practise battle. Hermione looked up as laughing voices came into the room. Amongst his fellow Slytherin's was Draco. He looked at Hermione and headed to sit with her when Pansy grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the spare two seats beside Blaise.

Hermione looked away and gave Lavender and Pavarti small smiles as they sat beside her. The two ignored her, obviously only sitting her simply because she had the remaining spare seats beside her in the room. Hermione gave a sigh and leant on her hand listening to her cousin and Kingsley describe the spell.

But in reality, other then her cousin and cat, Hermione was completely alone at Hogwarts. She had no one. No one at all.

**HD**

"Hermione! Hermione will you just wait up?" cried Draco running along behind her later in the afternoon as she headed for the classroom to begin the lesson for the first years.

Hermione ignored Draco and walked on hoping he would just vanish from her presence.

"You know, I have seen jealously, but I must say you take it to the extreme."

Hermione stopped and spun around facing him, "I'm not jealous of anything!"

"Oh really?" asked Draco crossing his arms over his chest, "Then why are you ignoring me? You didn't eat lunch with me or in fact look at me during class."

"You have your own group of friends and I have just myself to worry about," replied Hermione turning to walk away.

"So? Does that mean you completely ignore me then?"

"Why does my ignoring you bother you so much? I mean, I thought we were just company for each other."

"Is that what you call what we have? Just plain old company? I thought we were friends Hermione."

"Right so friends just abandon friends when their so called ex girlfriend yanks them to sit where she wants them too?"

"You had Brown and Patil with you when I went to get up!"

"They ignored me Draco!" cried Hermione, "Everyone is ignoring me because I believe in the truth! Why is it so wrong for me to believe in the truth?"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face and she turned away to hide the tears but Draco saw them. And so did Sky who was walking down the corridor and had heard Hermione's yelling voice. Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hermione," said Sky rushing up to her, "Girl, what's the matter?"

"Her friend's have abandoned her," informed Draco, "Because of me."

"It's not you," cried Hermione looking up, "They just… they just…"

Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless! She'd never do this to her friends; yet look at what they were doing to her.

"I think," said Sky softly, "That I will take your class for today. I will inform Professor McGonagall about this as well. You need to clear your head Hermione. Just go somewhere to relax and sort everything out."

Hermione nodded and handed Sky the set work. Sky gave her cousin a hug and left to take the class. Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a watery attempt of a smile but it seemed more like a grimace.

"Perhaps we should go to the rocks," suggested Draco, "Unless you want to go alone."

"No, company will do me good."

"Maybe a friend would be better."

"What friend's?" asked Hermione looking around her, "I have none."

"You have me."

**A/N: Awww… he's her friend! Anyway I'll leave there for now. Please review because you know you want too! Oh and of course... another sneak peak at Chapter Ten: The Problem:**

"I guess so."

"You guess so? How is 'I guess so' an answer?"

"Okay, fine, we are friend's."

"You don't have to make it sound like such a chore to be my friend. If you would rather not be friend's just say so."

**And:**

"Jealous it's not you?"

"In all honesty no I'm not. I'd rather be liked for my personality. Not my looks. They are just on the outside."

"Likewise."

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. The Problem

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You are all completely and utterly awesome! Anyway now that the cookies have all been passed out, onto the chapter! Oh and I had to come onto the site to check oyt the reviews... they didn't get emailed to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Sky LeCompt, Jennifer McGonagall, and the choc fudge cookies you all got! Oh and the plot. The rest isn't mine… how sad.**

_Chapter Ten: The Problem_

Hermione stepped out onto the school grounds with Draco closely behind her. Some students glanced at the pair but didn't look surprised. It had become a natural thing to see the pair around each other these days. No one really commented on it but those who did were either ignored or told to catch up on the gossip.

"So, you don't mind me invading your private space?" asked Hermione as they neared the trees hiding the little getaway area.

"No. I mean you know about it, so you can use it as well," shrugged Draco.

"Running away to spend some time believing other new lies, Hermione?"

Hermione turned and saw Romilda Vane looking at her from her group of friends. Hermione glared at her and continued walking. She was not in the right state of mind to deal with someone like Romilda.

"What next? Is he going to say he loves you and you'll believe him?"

Hermione tensed up but kept walking knowing it wasn't worth anything to snap back at her. She was better then that as she kept telling her self silently.

"It's hard to believe you are the future Head Girl, Harry's bestfriend and the smartest witch here when you hang around the likes of him," continued Romilda.

"That's it," muttered Hermione dropping her bag and pulling her wand out.

She didn't point it at Romilda but walked towards her. The Gryffindor girl backed up with her friends running away leaving her standing alone with no support, not even from the onlookers. Draco ran after Hermione and held her back by one hand, glaring at Romilda.

"Do you have anything else to say?" snapped Hermione, "Have you finished feeding your ego today? I mean you can't get a boyfriend without using a love potion so obviously the only way to make your self feel good is by dragging down someone else, right?"

Romilda said nothing but glared at Hermione before running away to the castle. Hermione put her wand away signalling that Draco could let her go. She turned around and sighed shaking her head.

"Sorry about that," sighed Hermione picking up her bag, "I just can't stand that girl. I honestly believe she should have been put into another house."

"I would have done the same thing had it been me."

Hermione didn't reply and walked ahead of Draco before he managed to catch up. They passed the trees and walked across the rocky lake bank in silence. Hermione looked out at the lake trying to remember when she felt as calm and at peace as the lake did. She knew it had been a long time since she had felt that way and was desperately missing the feeling.

It seemed her life had just been thrown upside down over the past few weeks, actually a month to be exact. Dumbledore had died, she'd been put in charge of caring for Draco and found out he'd been black mailed. Now that she believed him and had told her friends, they had turned against her along with a majority of her housemates and people from other houses. Along with all that – her parents had split up. In a sense Hermione knew everything was making her emotionally stronger but did she have to feel shattered as that happened?

She climbed up to the top of the rocks and settled down a few centimetres from the edge with Draco sitting beside her.

"How did you find this place?" asked Hermione looking around at how secluded it was.

"I needed to escape away from people and the stress of school work so I went for a walk. I normally stopped at the first group of trees," explained Draco, "But this time I just kept on going. It's pretty good because you can see people but they can't see you because the trees hide everything."

Hermione nodded agreeing with him as she eyed off Ron and Ginny by the lakes edge with some other people from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I just don't get it," sighed Hermione still looking at them, "They have just gone against me. I always thought nothing could do that completely… but look at them."

"It's my fault," said Draco, "If you hadn't been made to look after me none of this would have happened."

"You would have gone to Azkaban without anyone to defend you or help prove your innocence."

"So?"

Hermione looked at Draco shaking her head, "So it wouldn't have been right. They just need to get over the whole house division and help make the school stronger."

"Well, you can't just erase years of hate."

"But you can work past it and see a person for who they really are," said Hermione before gesturing between her and Draco, "We are proof of that aren't we? I mean we are friend's right?"

"I thought we were company."

Hermione sighed, "Well you said what we had is friendship."

"Yeah but I ignored you remember?"

"Do we have to fight about everything?"

"I'm not fighting with you."

"Well it sound's like it."

"This is pathetic," sighed Draco, "We are arguing about whether, or not we are fighting."

Hermione gave a sigh as well and ran a hand through her hair, "So are we friends?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so? How is 'I guess so' an answer?"

"Okay, fine, we are friend's."

"You don't have to make it sound like such a chore to be my friend. If you would rather not be friend's just say so."

Draco looked at Hermione in disbelief, "You can be really bossy at times, you know that?"

"Well sorry," snapped Hermione standing up, "I'll leave and take my bossiness with me if will make things easier for you!"

Hermione grabbed her bag and climbed down the rocks leaving a stunned Draco behind. He had no idea what just happened and that alone proved his theory that women can be plain crazy at times.

**HD**

Hermione walked out from the bushes and glanced over at Ron and Ginny along with the other Gryffindor's plus the few Ravenclaw's. She ignored them and walked over to a nearby bench. She sat down and pulled out a novel she was reading hoping it would sooth her emotions.

She had read three pages in complete silence when a snapping of a stick caught her attention. Looking up she saw Pansy and Millicent standing in front of her with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle behind her. Hermione grabbed her bag and held her hand inside it around her wand.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione looking around at them each in turn.

"Perhaps you can tell us where Draco is," said Pansy with a smirk on her face, "After all you seem to love hanging off his arm these days."

"No, the person you see hanging off his arms is you. I can't tell you where he is because I don't know that myself."

"I'm pretty sure you are lying," sighed Blaise sitting down beside her, "People said they saw you walking out here with him and disappearing after scaring dear Romilda Vane."

"Then those people are lying. I don't know where he is."

"If you won't tell us freely then we will have to force the information from you," threatened Pansy as Millicent cracked her knuckles.

"Look, I don't know where you got the belief from but beating someone up doesn't make them tell you everything you want to know. I could say he is in the west tower and for all you know I could be lying still."

"We have this," said Blaise holding up a vial of Veritaserum.

"I can declare innocence or seal my throat," shrugged Hermione simply.

Pansy stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the hair tilting her head back. Though Hermione was pained by the hold she merely looked at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"Where is he you Mudblood?"

"Let her go!"

Pansy jumped back as Ron and Ginny came running over with the other Gryffindor's as the Ravenclaw looked on glaring at the Slytherin's.

"This ain't finished," snapped Pansy glaring at Hermione before stalking off with the other Slytherin's.

Hermione smoothed her hair and put her book in her bag. She stood up and walked away from Ron and Ginny, but the pair ran after her with Ron stopping her by gently grabbing her arm.

"What?" snapped Hermione glaring at the two, "You think scaring that lot away is going to change thing's? You still don't agree with what I believe, nor will you even consider it. You two have acted like complete jerks towards me! You have managed to turn everyone else against me including Harry and Victor! Tell me, when was the last time I did something like that to either of you? I might be having a memory problem."

Ron and Ginny didn't reply but certainly looked ashamed of them selves.

"That's what I thought," muttered Hermione turning to see Mrs Weasley looking at her with surprise, "Sorry Mrs Weasley. You shouldn't have heard that."

Hermione walked around Mrs Weasley and towards the castle. When would she be allowed to have one normal drama free day and the calmness she longed for?

**HD**

Two weeks passed thankfully uneventfully. Things between Hermione and Draco seemed normal to outsiders but they acted a little awkwardly around each other. Both had silently decided the other was a friend they could rely on but left the topic undiscussed.

As for Ron and Ginny neither had said a word to Hermione since her outburst towards them. Mrs Weasley still treated Hermione like a daughter and gave her a reassuring hug before leaving to return to the Burrow. As for Harry, Hermione hadn't heard a word from him and though it bothered her greatly to see Ron and Ginny receive letters from him on a nearly daily basis, Hermione never said anything nor would she write to him. He could make the first move in reconciling their friendship, not her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

With the Slytherin's who had taken a liking to tormenting Hermione, she ignored them and still wouldn't tell them where Draco got too when he needed to get away.

Whenever they went to get rough with her Hermione merely flashed her wand in warning or made a comment about it. Draco knew nothing of the issue as Hermione knew he had enough to deal with. The Order could only tell him his mother was still missing, nothing more.

It was a weekend, Saturday to be exact, and everyone in the castle woke with a buzz of excitement. The previous night McGonagall had hinted something would be happening as a reward to the students for doing so well in the training programs. No one knew what exactly and only knew it ranged from being a concert in the Great Hall and a free Quidditch Match between Ireland and Bulgaria, seeing as Krum was at Hogwarts.

Hermione dressed appropriately for whatever it could be in pale blue jeans and a pale yellow ¾ sleeve, snug fitting top. She slipped on white ballet slipper style shoes and fixed her hair into a ponytail making sure to remember her wand.

It was ten past eight by the time she made it to the Great Hall. She sat at the Gryffindor table alone as Draco was at the Slytherin one surrounded by her tormentors. She avoided looking at it at all costs by sitting with her back facing to him. Ron and Ginny glanced at her unsure whether they should attempt a conversation with her or not.

Hermione placed some yoghurt in her bowl and added chopped strawberries, cherries, blue berries and raspberries to the mix. She ate silently sipping her juice and reading the Daily Prophet in silence. For once she felt calm and at peace with herself and it felt wonderful.

"Good morning everyone," said McGonagall standing up and smiling at the school students, "Today is going to be a simple day of fun for all of you. For the past three weeks myself and other Professor's here have been organizing a special day for you all. Let me begin with the first years through to second year. You all will be watching an entertaining quidditch match between Bulgaria and England featuring past student Oliver Wood."

The school erupted into a wave of chatter with Ron saying loudly why weren't they allowed to watch it. McGonagall raised her hands signalling silence.

"Now third years and forth years will stay here at the Great Hall for a free live performance by the Weird Sister's," McGonagall paused as more chatter filled the air before she called for silence, "Now the remaining years will be leaving the castle for the day. As soon as I finished fifth, sixth and seventh years will head to the carriages waiting outside. They will take you to the train station and the train will take you to London. At London you will all catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley."

Hermione grinned. A day away from Hogwarts. She grinned excitedly and saw students pulling wands out to summon their money. She did the same and within seconds her pouch full of coins was in her hands. Soon after she stood and headed out to the carriages waiting. Filch marked off names eyeing them all in his normal way with Mrs Norris watching them as closely.

Hermione sat in a carriage alone and looked out at the students milling outside. She spotted Draco and saw him weaving frantically through students before looking up and seeing Hermione. Hermione gave him an amused look as he climbed into the carriage and sat away from the window.

"Escaping someone?" asked Hermione in amusement, "Maybe the bad nut?"

"And her possie," whispered Draco keeping an eye out for them, "They won't leave me alone. I'm lucky to go to the toilet on my own. And then they spend their time bad mouthing people-"

"You mean me," interrupted Hermione, "Because I won't tell them your hide away."

"Do they give you a hard time?" asked Draco actually looking concerned.

Hermione shrugged, "Backing into corners, hair pulling, threats – oh I love those moments!"

"That bad? Why haven't you told me?"

"You have enough to worry about as it is. I can handle them Draco. Besides, once the battle starts they will be begging me for mercy."

"They are on our side."

"Our side?" frowned Hermione.

"Don't tell me you have been wondering where my loyalties lie?"

"I've just never considered it."

"Look, I may hate Potter and those Weasel things, but I don't want to see bloody He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named win," said Draco firmly, "So they are on our side."

"Well they certainly don't act it," muttered Hermione crossing her arms and going silent as four other students jumped in from Hufflepuff.

Soon the carriage was rolling down the path and out of the school gates. Hermione knew that protection would be at its peak with students leaving Hogwarts, especially ones being taught how to fight against the Death Eaters. At the station Hermione went straight to the train and found a compartment. She walked in and sat down. She found an old Witch Weekly and picked it up wondering the timetable and why they couldn't of simply caught the Knight Bus from Hogwarts.

People glanced in but when they saw it was the 'betrayer' Hermione, they would go find another compartment to invade.

"This seat taken, my lady?"

Hermione looked up in alarm at the deep voice and saw Draco smirking at her surprise, "I thought you were some other guy."

"Thought I'd surprise you," he shrugged, "Beside's you can't go a whole five hours alone."

"Five hours?"

"The trip is being sped up a bit so we have a decent length of time at Diagon Alley. I overheard some Professor's discussing it. We arrive at one and the Knight Bus will pick us up from the station and take us to Diagon Alley. We will have from one thirty till eight pm. Then we get back to the train station and leave from there at nine and get back here at two am."

"A long day," commented Hermione as the dreaded possie walked in.

"Hey Draco," greeted Pansy with a sickening smile, "Come sit with us. You know, in an uncontaminated compartment."

"Actually, I'm sitting with Hermione," replied Draco coolly, "So go annoy someone else for the day."

"Draco, you can go with them. You don't have to stay here," said Hermione truthfully although she did want his company for the day.

"No, I am staying," answered Draco before looking at the group standing in the doorway, "I don't have to spend every waking hour around you lot. So just leave me alone for the day."

"Fine," snarled Pansy turning her glare on at Hermione, "Spend the day with the mudblood. You'll come running to us to escape her before this trip is over."

Pansy turned and left and the other's followed giving Hermione dirty looks on the way out. Hermione sighed once they were gone and stood to shut the door. She had almost closed it when Ron and Ginny came into view. Hermione looked at them for a few moments debating on whether she should hear them out or not.

"We just wanted to tell you that Harry is going to be at Diagon Alley today for two hours," said Ginny, "He wants to see you as well. He'll be at the Leaky Cauldron at 3pm."

Hermione just nodded and shut the door turning back around. Draco gave her a one raised eyebrow look as she sat down.

"Do I sense reconciliation in the air?" asked Draco as Hermione settled onto her seat with one leg tucked underneath her and the other hanging over the seat.

"I don't know," sighed Hermione leaning her head against the window as the trained rolled out of the station with the blowing of the whistle, "Should I let it happen?"

"I can't tell you what to do."

"But you reconciled with your friends," said Hermione looking at him, "Or are you just putting up with them for the heck of it?"

"What do you think?"

"The latter?" asked Hermione with a frustrated look on her face.

Draco nodded, "Look. I'm not the best person to ask for advice when it comes to friends. I mean I only have you in that area," Hermione beamed that he classed her as a friend. Draco gave her a smile before continuing, "But I have to say you, Potter and the Weasels have been to hell and back with your friendship. Every friendship, I think, hits a few bumps in the road along the way."

"Then this must be one huge bump," sighed Hermione.

"Yeah. The bump is called Draco Malfoy."

"You aren't the problem," admitted Hermione truthfully, "You just helped bring it up."

"What is the problem then?"

Hermione let out a deep breath, "We basically used to follow Harry's lead with everything. You know, he was our guide pretty much. Yes we pitched in ideas and what not, but we always believed Harry in the end. It was like, everything Harry said and did was right. Now that he isn't here it is like we have finally seen our own views and are saying wow that's not how I viewed that before. Or that person is different to what I thought they were like. Change is something people are scared of I think. We are all to scared to admit that we are changing… possibly growing apart."

"You lot won't grow apart. You have a war to get through – together."

"But that is just it!" cried Hermione in frustration, "What if it is just the whole Voldemort thing keeping us together as friends? Every single year that I have come to Hogwarts has always been about stopping Voldemort and managing to get through school. There has never been anything else but that in my life since coming to Hogwarts."

Draco looked at Hermione surprised. He never knew that before and it was quiet surprising. Hermione looked out the window as though she was searching for an answer when Draco said something that made her think.

"Maybe this is just your friendship's growing. Change causes people to grow within themselves and with their friendships."

"Maybe," sighed Hermione before smiling a little, "Sorry for dumping this all on you. It isn't fair on you."

"Hey," said Draco leaning forward and resting a hand on her arm, "We are friend's and this is what friend's are for. See these shoulders? They are for you to cry on when you need too."

"My mother said that to me once," said Hermione, "You know a muggle saying. Very good."

"Oh thankyou!" said Draco in a mock posh tone causing Hermione to laugh. Draco grinned at her and leant back in his seat.

"So what is the deal with you and the bad nut?" asked Hermione curiously, "Obviously something happened there."

"We used to date. My whole life I was told I would meet a pureblood and she would be my future wife," sighed Draco, "Some weird pureblood custom that you meet your wife at school. Anyway we were friends and I thought something was there at the end of fifth year. So over the summer holidays I took her on a date and yeah. But I broke up with her half way through the year. I was, you know, busy and she was driving me insane."

"And she hasn't got the hint?"

"This is Pansy we are talking about. She gets nothing other then what she sees is the truth."

Hermione gave an agreeing shrug.

"And you and the Weasel?" asked Draco turning the question onto Hermione.

Hermione looked at him with surprise, "Ron and I? Oh that was a weird stage. I never liked him. He was dating Lavender and Ginny was dating Harry, so I felt alone. But you have a crush on my cousin don't you?"

"No," said Draco without hesitation, "She's good looking. Most of the guys think that."

"I know. You all drool over her," said Hermione rolling her eyes, "It's amusing yet pathetic at the same time."

"Jealous it's not you?"

"In all honesty no I'm not. I'd rather be liked for my personality. Not my looks. They are just on the outside."

"Likewise."

"Really?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Look's degrade with age," shrugged Draco, "Personality lasts a life time."

"I agree," smiled Hermione, "I never thought you would think that way."

"Well we seem to be learning new things about each other."

"That we do."

**A/N: So they are learning new things! How does that seem to you all? I am taking things slowly between them to make it realistic as possible. Anyway please review and I'll update. Oh and I have a new story up. It is called Run To You, only it is rated M. It is a Dramione story as well and as always a sneak preview of the next chapter: Chapter Eleven: Destruction:**

"Well Romilda Vane saw you and him heading past those first lot of trees that time you went off at us."

"Oh, we were going for a walk. I needed to clear my head and I also needed some company and Draco was the only one talking to me."

**and**

"You sounded like you needed space," replied Hermione walking over to the potion's store with him following, "You literally bit my head off."

"I just don't like talking about it."

"Then how am I meant to know what is going on?" asked Hermione finding ingredients she needed.

"Why do you need to know?"

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Destruction

**A/N: Ahh… I am loving writing this story. Anyway forward march! Oh and thanks for the reviews. I have updated early for Sweet-Sunshyne seeing as she is going away soon. Have a good trip!**

**DISCLAIMER: Read my last disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Eleven: Destruction_

Everybody was talking excitedly as they the train pulled into platform 9 and ¾. The Professor's and Order member's in attendance had everybody line up in year order. Hermione and Draco stood together feeling as excited as others. McGonagall, who had come along for the day made the students go silent with the simple raise of her hands.

"Normally we would have had you take the bus directly from Hogwarts, but the Knight Bus is only doing city runs due to the current situation," said McGonagall firmly, "The bus is waiting for us now in the muggle world. So to enter unnoticed you will all leave in pairs and head directly for the front of the train station. A professor will be waiting for you. Those of you with robes on please either transfigure them into muggle clothing or if you have muggle clothing underneath remove your robe.

Draco pulled his robe off revealing black jeans and a simple dark blue t-shirt. McGonagall directed for students to place their robes on the bench, as no one else would be using the station for the day. Then for the next hour students were let out in pairs. Hermione and Draco went out together and walked through the station looking like normal muggles. Few people looked at them, mainly wondering why they looked nervous.

"Do you think they know?" asked Draco meaning the brewing war but not saying anything directly about it.

"Some weird things have happened," replied Hermione, "But nothing to reveal our world."

They found the bus and climbed on nodding a greeting at Stan who said his cheery hello. Hermione looked around and found the most secure looking seats remembering her last experience.

"Ever been on this bus before?" asked Hermione sitting down in a heavy looking chair.

"No. Why?"

"Hold on tight and hope you don't spew," said Hermione warningly as the last students came on followed by Professor's and Order members.

Five minutes letter the bus was full of screams as it took off. Hermione's chair slid back and nearly tilted on her but Draco who had hold of a bar with one hand grabbed onto her seat in time. Hermione thanked him but closed her eyes as they weaved through cars and rounded corners at a dangerous speed. Ten minutes later they pulled up at Diagon Alley without warning. Hermione fell from her chair with a thump, as did other people around her. She slowly stood up dreading the ride back to the station.

"I… hate… this bus," said Hermione dusting her jeans off as Draco stood up feeling fine.

"It was alright," he said with a shrug before following her off the bus and into the Leaky Cauldron, "So you coming back here at 3 to meet Potter?"

Before heading into Diagon Alley McGonagall wanted to mark of the student's names, which meant another, line up.

"I think I should," said Hermione turning to Draco as McGonagall walked past them marking their names, "I should at least hear what he has to say then have my own few words."

"I guess that is true."

"What will you do?"

"Oh I'll have a look around on my own. You know find some new gear for the coming winter and school year, which I don't know will be happening or not."

"Time will tell. We have a month to find out," said Hermione as they were finally let through to Diagon Alley, "So I have an hour to spend with you. What would you like to do?"

But Draco wasn't listening. His eyes were directly on the Quidditch store window. Hermione turned and groaned. Placed in the window was the brand new Firebolt Series 2.

"Well," sighed Hermione, "While you drool over the broom I am going to look for a few books to read."

Hermione walked away from Draco leaving him walking slowly over to the window. Hermione turned back to look at him but shook her head.

"If it's not hot women its broomsticks," she muttered before entering the store.

**HD**

A good forty-five minutes later she emerged from the store with three heavy books and a smile on her face. Draco came running over to her looking worried.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, "Has the broom got a speck of dust on it?"

"You disappeared on me," he said, "I looked everywhere. Even in there!"

"Did you look on the second floor?"

"Well no."

"That was where I was. Mr Flourish had a new version of Hogwarts, A History to show me. It's due out in October but because I might not be able to get here and get he gave me one early!"

"You spent the whole time looking at books?" asked Draco amazed.

Hermione nodded, "I also got one on Defence tactics in fighting for our class and a novel to read."

"Okay then. So seeing as our hour is gone, you better go meet Potter," said Draco sounding slightly annoyed and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Draco. You were just standing there… gaping at the broom like you were lovesick or something. Meet me here at five okay?"

Draco nodded and headed off to do what he had to do. Hermione sighed and headed for the Leaky Cauldron with her bag of books. She walked in and instantly spotted Harry greeting Ginny with a kiss as Ron looked away pretending to see nothing but instead saw Hermione slowly walking over.

"Ahem," said Ron taping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and looked at Hermione unsure of what he should do. He looked away and ordered four butter beers and headed over to a table. Hermione followed and sat in the empty seat beside Ron.

"So," said Hermione beating anyone else in talking, "Are you going to scream at me? Call me insane? Brain washed maybe? Because I know and you all know it isn't the Draco thing that is the problem it's the fact that Harry here isn't at school to tell us what is wrong and right, the fact that we are all growing up and getting our own views and opinions. Am I right?"

Everyone was silent before Ron became the first to nod in agreement. Harry muttered a yes and Ginny gave a small nod.

"I don't expect you all to agree that Draco is innocent but I would like for you all to consider _my_ view and accept that it is what I believe," said Hermione firmly, "It's only fair, don't you think? I accept everything you three do even if I don't agree to it."

"That's true. It's just that this is Malfoy, Hermione," said Harry, "I just don't see how he could be innocent or whatever."

"Draco isn't the problem, Harry! You just can't accept the fact that… that we all have our own opinions, that we don't rely on each other as much as we used to, that we are growing up into adults and things are changing for us all. Change will either make our friendship stronger or completely ruin it."

"I know," said Harry firmly looking at Hermione, "I get that. I just want to know why you believe Malfoy is innocent. That is all."

"I thought Ron or Ginny told you that."

"No. They just said Malfoy was found innocent and that you agree too it."

Hermione sighed and told Harry everything from Draco's break down to the memory showing Draco being forced into doing what he did and how now his mother is missing and could be dead because it wasn't Draco who killed Dumbledore.

"He couldn't go to Dumbledore for help," said Hermione, "Snape was always watching his every move."

No one said anything. Hermione watched as they all digested the information. It seemed Ron and Ginny had actually _listened _to Hermione this time and not what they wanted to hear. Harry, who had matured greatly over the past month and a bit nodded.

"I actually feel sorry for him," said Harry before standing and walking around to Hermione and hugging her.

Hermione hugged him tightly with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for everything you have had to go through," he said honestly, "You needed help and we all abandoned you… except for Malfoy."

Harry pulled away and looked at Hermione closely before sitting down again.

"Do you forgive us?" asked Ginny softly and looking at Hermione guiltily.

"You guys have been wanting me to forgive for a while," said Hermione, "I think I have punished you both enough."

Ron and Ginny grinned and looked more at ease around Hermione. Harry smiled at her and they began chatting about Harry's adventures and things at Hogwarts including Hermione finding out Sky in her cousin.

"What is going on with you and Malfoy?" asked Ginny bluntly when the conversation had died down a bit.

"We are friend's," replied Hermione, "Why?"

"Well Romilda Vane saw you and him heading past those first lot of trees that time you went off at us."

"Oh, we were going for a walk. I needed to clear my head and I also needed some company and Draco was the only one talking to me."

"We are such pricks," sighed Ron shaking his head, "You had no one except Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged, "I had a friend and family member. I mean all friendships go through rough patches."

"Harry," said Lupin walking over and greeting the other three with smiles, "It's time to go."

Hermione's face fell into a sad look as Harry stood up. She stood up as well as Harry hugged Ginny goodbye then Ron. Hermione hugged Harry tightly realising how much she missed her messy haired friend, even his mood swings were missed.

"Take care, Harry," said Hermione smiling at him before he walked off towards Lupin. With one last look at his sad friends Harry left with a crack.

Ginny let out a sob and both Ron and Hermione comforted her before the Weasley family arrived to have dinner together.

"You can join us Hermione dear," said Molly with a smile.

"No thanks. I have a friend to meet," said Hermione, "Maybe next time."

Hermione smiled and left the Leaky Cauldron with Ron watching her wondering just how close his friend was with his enemy.

**HD**

Hermione walked up behind Draco and poked him in the ribs causing him to jump. Hermione laughed as he turned to her with a roll of the eyes.

"So I gather everything went well?" asked Draco as they headed along the Alley to look at a few stores.

"Yeah. We worked through everything, which was good. It was so good to see Harry again. He has matured a lot since I've last seen him," said Hermione, "What did you get up too?"

"Well I avoided the bad nut, did some clothes shopping, avoided the bad nut and got some potion ingredients and avoided the bad nut."

"Wow. Sounds like that bad nut won't give up. We should find a squirrel for her. Maybe that will sort her out."

Draco snorted out the idea, "If the squirrel has any taste it won't touch her either. The good nut can be annoying as well."

Hermione looked at Draco with her mouth open and slapped him hard on the arm, "Get over yourself. Like you aren't annoying."

"Of course I'm not. I am merely charming by nature."

"Oh please, I am going to choke or throw up in my mouth… actually I am hungry. Do you want to get some dinner? And maybe a few munchies for the ride home?"

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"

The two looked around and decided on a little café. The waiter set them at a table by the window and handed them menus. After five minutes they ordered with Hermione selecting the spaghetti bolognaise and salad and Draco choosing the marinated lamb ribs with chips and vegetables. And both got two butter beers.

"It's been a good day," said Hermione with a smile, "I'm glad to be able to escape Hogwarts for just one day. I love the place but by gosh it is annoying to be stuck there for well over a year. Maybe for Christmas we will then be able to go home for the break."

"I know," agreed Draco though he had no one to go home too.

"So… umm have you heard anything about your mother?" asked Hermione not really knowing how to approach the subject that he was most sensitive with.

Draco could see the unease in her posture and hear it in her voice. He rarely spoke about it but knew Hermione only wanted him to see that he could trust her for support like she trusted him.

"Nothing really," he said, "Same old reports."

"Why don't you send her a letter? An owl always manages to find the recipient and if it comes back… you'll know."

"But I won't know where," he said forcefully with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hermione ended the topic by going silent. She didn't want to argue with him about it and knew he would find his own way in dealing with it. Draco on the other hand felt guilty for being so forceful with his answers. He knew Hermione was trying to help him but he wanted to deal with it his way. Deep down he knew his mother was dead but he wanted the proof before he fully accepted it. When that happened he knew Lucius Malfoy would pay because in Draco's eyes his father was the cause of all his problems.

Hermione finished her meal as Draco did and they drank their butter beers in silence.

"Umm," said Hermione standing with her bags and leaving her money for her food, "I have to get some things for Crookshanks."

She left without waiting for Draco. Hermione walked across to the pet store and entered buying some feed and a new toy. She left almost running into Draco who was waiting outside.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked.

"You sounded like you needed space," replied Hermione walking over to the potion's store with him following, "You literally bit my head off."

"I just don't like talking about it."

"Then how am I meant to know what is going on?" asked Hermione finding ingredients she needed.

"Why do you need to know?"

Hermione place her purchase on the counter and sighed, "Well I am your friend and generally friends discuss things. I'm sorry for choosing the wrong topic."

Hermione paid the shop owner and took the bag of things and left the store with Draco once again following.

"Look you need to know that I like to deal with things alone," said Draco calmly, "I don't like dragging people into my problems."

"I didn't know that," replied Hermione, "Now that I know I will stay out of it."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," snapped Hermione turning and walking off with a huff as Draco went in the other direction.

Hermione walked into Madam Malkin's robe shop and was fitted for a new Hogwarts uniform and a gown for the graduation ceremony. Hermione knew how to alter her clothes should she grow in any way. She had everything wrapped and put into a bag and left for the Leaky Cauldron.

She was still fuming about Draco and wondered why men had to have such weird mood swings over little things that should really mean nothing to them. She met up with Ron and Ginny and gave Ginny a little sneak peak of her gown.

"Oh it is very pretty," said Ginny with a grin, "Least you are getting in early."

"Months early. But I like to be prepared," said Hermione as McGonagall marked off names, "Miss Granger you should find Mr Malfoy. The spell is about to take affect."

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to her friends. She found Draco alone at the end of the line and stood behind him. She adjusted her bags and ignored him, like he was ignoring her. If anything it was like they were having a lovers tiff. It was ridiculous!

**HD**

Back on the train the two remained seated in silence. Hermione selected her Hogwarts, A History and read through it taking in new information that had been added. Draco in a sulky nature sat across from her watching her. He watched how she crossed her legs, how her facial expressions would change with what she read, how her hair would fall in front of her eyes, how her eyes may be brown but had a slight golden look towards the outside, how her hair had natrual honey, blonde highlights.

"I'm going crazy," he muttered quietly when he realised what he was doing. Yet he couldn't escape her.

"What?" asked Hermione looking up at him.

"Nothing… nothing at all."

Hermione just shrugged and returned to her book.

"Are you going to ignore me?" asked Draco finally needing to do something, anything but sit, and stare at her.

"Well I thought you were ignoring me to be honest."

"Let me guess," sighed Draco in annoyance, "We are now going to argue over who was ignoring who."

"Not if we just forget about it."

"That's a good idea. I'm sorry."

"So am I," said Hermione with a small smile before looking down at her book and taking note of the page she was up too. She put the book away and looked out the window with a sigh.

Draco watched her for a bit but looked away. This was wrong. It couldn't be happening. It wouldn't happen. Not if he didn't let it. She was a friend. A good friend. A best friend even. But nothing more. It couldn't possibly happen anyway. She didn't see him that way… did she?

Draco looked at Hermione again with a small frustrated frown. Hermione looked at him and smiled before looking at him confused.

"You okay? You look like something is bothering you."

"Oh… oh I am just… you know… bored."

"Same. I could tell you about my muggle life," suggested Hermione, "If that doesn't sound like it will bore you even more."

"Anything will do," said Draco before adding silently, 'Anything but dealing with… _feelings_.'

**HD**

Hermione jerked awake and looked around her dazed. She blinked a few times before Draco's figure came into form. He smiled at her as she sat up stretching and fixing her hair.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione before yawning a little.

"Nearly two am. We should be arriving soon," said Draco before organizing his bags.

Hermione did the same and checked everything was in place. She sat back up and looked at Draco to see him quickly looking away with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Hermione just frowned and stood as the train started slowing down. Draco did the same and with their bags of gear they left the compartment and headed to the exit doors.

A lot of people were chattering about their day in the corridors and some even smiled at Hermione murmuring apologies. It was amazing how quickly people could be against you one minute then your 'friend's' the next.

"You look like you had a good sleep," teased Ginny as Hermione and Draco reached them.

Draco turned away but kept an eye on Ron, who in turn was keeping an eye on Draco. In Draco's opinion this was interesting. Obviously the Weasel liked Hermione, like he did… no didn't.

Draco shook his head getting an odd look from Ginny who just looked away ignoring him and saying something to Hermione about Harry.

"Students," came a voice over the train speakers, "Head directly to the carriages when we arrive at the station in one minute."

"I am so ready for bed," said Hermione stifling a yawn leaning on the wall her arm brushing Draco's gently, "What about you?"

Draco ignored her for a few seconds before he realised she was asking him, "Oh yeah. Sleep sounds good."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" asked Hermione looking at him curiously, stepping back a little to create space between them, "You seem really out of it."

"Just tired like you."

"If you say so," replied Hermione not believing a word as the train slowed to a stop.

The doors burst open and the students piled off the train heading for the waiting carriages. Hermione and Draco shared one with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Pansy and her 'gang' glared at Hermione as she shut the door before all smiling at Draco who was watching them with a look of disgust. He turned away and moved over so Hermione could sit beside him.

"Do you guy's smell smoke?" asked Ron as the carriage began heading for the castle, "I do."

Hermione leant towards the window and breathed in the air before nodding to Ron. She held onto her hidden wand in reflex, as did everyone else in the carriage.

"Oh my Merlin," said Ginny who had a clearer view of the castle then the others, "The Dark Mark."

Hermione stood and leant over Draco and pulled the curtain back and gasped. Draco gently pushed her back and looked himself. Sure enough the sign was hovering above the school declaring what had happened.

As they all stared at it in horror the carriage came to a halt. Hermione opened the door first and jumped out followed by the others. Other students were doing the same and Professor's and Order member's were hurrying about. Some Professor's were ordering the students back into the carriages but it was no use.

"Ron," said Hermione turning to him, "Our students. We swore to protect them."

"Come on," said Ron grabbing her hand as they began running to the school gates.

Draco quickly followed, one because he had no choice but too and two he didn't want Hermione to go in there. Ginny ran beside Draco and for once their differences didn't matter.

At the gates Hermione and Ron were halted to a stop. The castle was in shambles. Towers had fallen, smoke was billowing out of windows, and the castle had an entire feeling of death about it.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Hermione with tears filling her eyes.

Beside her Draco placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a supporting squeeze as she grabbed onto his shirt with one hand tightly.

"Bill," whispered Ginny with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Ron, Bill and Fleur are in there!"

"And Sky," added Hermione, "And Hagrid."

Ron shoved at the gates but they remained closed, "No! Dammit!"

"Get away from the gates!" came McGonagall's yell as she marched over to them looking angry and distressed at once, "No one is too enter."

"Professor we_ have_ to go in!" cried Hermione turning to her angrily, "My cousin is in there, and students I swore to protect!"

"Bill and Fleur are there as well," added Ron looking slightly distressed but trying to keep calm for the sake of his sister and best friend.

"No one is to enter. That is final. Go back to your carriage."

The four gave the Professor an angry look but walked up the path nonetheless. Hermione watched as McGonagall turned and walked back to the group of Order member's. Suddenly Hermione pushed through Ron and Ginny dashing towards the gate with her wand directed at it.

"REDUCTO!" she shouted knowing it was pointless but praying it would work.

The spell hit the gate and rebounded off hitting a tree and blasting it into bits.

"Miss Granger!" cried McGonagall astonished at her top student's behaviour, "That is enough."

"Sorry," muttered Hermione turning away before a screaming voice issued from the distance. Hermione swirled around and ran over to the gate shaking it madly, "LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"

Draco grabbed her firmly but gently by the arms and pulled her away holding her against him as she screamed to be let in. He had never seen her act this way and it was terrifying to see such a strong person fall to pieces.

"Let me go," said Hermione warningly to Draco, "Or I'll-" But Hermione never finished as everything went black.

**A/N: Well there you go. What do you all think? Anyway please review because I will give you all some… some… chocolate! Yeah… that sounds nice. Oh and before I forget... a sneak peak at Chapter Twelve: Grief:**

"Now as I was saying. Training for the war is now optional. Again it would be wise too. But for now, eat some food and get some rest. Today is about settling in."

**and**

"Hermione I can't ask that of you."

"Your not. I am doing this because you are my friend."

"Just the friend," muttered Draco softly causing Hermione to frown.

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Grief

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you are all enjoying your chocolate. Thanks for the reviews and here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Twelve: Grief _

"… safe here?"

"Well we can only hope."

"We always thought Hogwarts was safe though."

"I know but times are changing."

"Will you Weasel's shut up! Hermione is resting!" came Draco's annoyed voice through the fog.

Hermione gave a murmur and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and could see Ron and Ginny standing from the bed they were sitting on and Draco leaning over her looking worried. Slowly Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position and closed her eyes as she processed the last things she remembered.

"Do you remember everything?" asked Ginny softly.

Hermione nodded and looked up with teary eyes, "Umm… have they done anything?"

"Yeah. Only ten people survived the attack. It was a disaster from what Kingsley said-"

"Kingsley is alive?" asked Hermione looking at Ron with wide eyes, "What about Sky? Have they found her?"

"We don't know. The people are being taken away as they arrive. More are still coming but the last we heard it was ten."

"Where are we?"

"London University of Magic," said Ginny, "It's hidden like Grimmauld Place. We are right behind Buckingham Palace. It's populated so, apparently, that makes us more safe."

Hermione nodded having obviously heard of the place, "What about Bill and Fleur?"

"We don't know," whispered Ron as the room's door opened up.

The four looked over at the wooden door to see Harry walking in. Ginny gave a small scream and ran to him. He held her tightly and set her down before walking over to his two best friends. Hermione crawled out of her single bed glad to see she was fully dressed still minus her shoes.

"Harry," she said hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"Lupin sent us here as soon as we heard the news. Plus I had to see if you were all alright," said Harry hugging Ron briefly before looking at Draco, "Malfoy."

"Potter," replied Draco coolly sitting on the lounge.

"How long you here for?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. We are close to another one though," said Harry, "If we are and we succeed we only have three to go."

"Have you worked out who R.A.B is yet?" asked Ron.

"Lupin thinks it might have been Snuffles brother. He is constantly looking into it," said Harry looking over at Draco, "I won't say anything else now."

The group looked over at Draco. Hermione knew he wouldn't tell anyone but she knew Harry still didn't trust Draco as far as he could throw him or kick him.

"How long does Lupin think everything will take?" asked Hermione.

"Six months maybe. If we are lucky only four."

"Between December and February," sighed Ginny.

"All Hogwarts students to the Centre Hall," came a posh voice over the speakers, "Thankyou."

Hermione pulled her shoes on and followed her friends out with Draco tagging along behind her. Hermione slowed to walk with him feeling guilty for him being left out.

"You had me scared," admitted Draco as Hermione smiled at him looking much calmer then the out of control person at the school gates, "You were in hysterics."

"I feel guilty and horrible. I didn't protect those students like I swore I would," said Hermione softly bringing tears to her eyes once more, "I… I feel like I have lost everything."

"You haven't lost me or your other friends."

"I know but Hogwarts was my other home," sighed Hermione wondering what she would do without the school anymore, "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning. Once McGonagall put you to sleep we were back to the train station. From there the train took us back to England and the bus took us here. It was a whirl wind trip."

Hermione nodded and looked around, "Where is the Centre Hall?"

"Umm… I am following everyone else," admitted Draco before seeing a sign, "And we are going the right way."

Hermione smiled before leaning up and pecking Draco lightly on the cheek, "Thankyou for looking after me. You are a true best friend."

Draco smiled though his heart was pounding and yet it was hurting slightly. Best friend. He was just a best friend to her. Nothing more, "You're welcome and thanks for being the same to me."

Hermione smiled warmly at him as they entered a large hall. It looked a little like the Great Hall at Hogwarts only the stonewalls were white with huge clear glass oval windows. Seven long tables filled the floor with two long ones up high. The floor was wooden bringing a modern touch to it in its own way.

Hermione and Draco sat next to Hermione's friends at the third table and looked up at McGonagall who was standing next to a man with greying brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Looking around Hermione could see it was only the years that had gone to Diagon Alley in attendance. Many of them looked sober or distraught.

"It has been a tragic time for us all the night just gone," said McGonagall sombrely, "We are lucky that Headmaster Fitzgerald has allowed us to stay here until Hogwarts is fully restored. Rooms are being assigned to you as I speak and a letter will be sent to you here when this happens. Clothing is being organized for you all if you didn't buy any at Diagon Alley. The clothing will be the school uniform as it is easy to attain. Your parents have all been told of this event and can remove you from our care if they wish too, though they are told it would be wiser for you to stay here-"

An owl flying in the window with a letter cut off McGonagall. McGonagall took the letter and opened it before clearing her throat, "Miss Padma and Pavarti Patil… your parents are here to collect you."

The Patil twins stood and left quickly hugging friend's goodbye.

"Now as I was saying. Training for the war is now optional. Again it would be wise too. But for now, eat some food and get some rest. Today is about settling in."

**HD**

After eating what they could manage and receiving the letter of room placement, Hermione and Draco left to search for their room. They walked in silence along the corridor near the hospital wing section of the University. Hermione peered at the two large doors and wondered who had survived. She stopped walking and looked at the doors with Draco watching her.

"Hermione… we aren't allowed in until we are told who made it," said Draco softly.

"I know," murmured Hermione, "I was just wondering if Sky made it. That's all."

Draco walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders before dropping it too his side. Hermione looked at him frowning and saw him eyeing a disguarded paper on the ground. Hermione looked down at it and saw it was today's. On the front was the news about the destruction of Hogwarts and down the side was something Hermione had to blink twice at before really seeing she was reading right.

**_NARCISSA MALFOY'S BODY FOUND DEAD_**.

"Oh Draco," whispered Hermione reaching out to him.

"What time is it?" he asked coldly, "What time is it, Hermione!"

"Seven forty," replied Hermione before watching his storm away, taking the paper with him. Hermione went to follow him but decided against it. She looked down at the room number and headed up the staircase leading to the second floor. She walked along it before seeing her room number. On the paper was the password so she could enter.

"Memories forever," sighed Hermione as the door opened. She walked in and closed it behind her. The room she stood in was like a living room with three doors leading off it. To her left was a wall length window with crème coloured curtains and a desk in front of it. To the right was a fireplace and two, two seater lounges with a dark coffee table in between them. To the left of the fireplace was a closed door. Hermione walked across the wooden floor and opened it to enter a normal looking bathroom – toilet, vanity, bath, and shower. Nothing grand. Walking out she walked over to the closet door and opened it. It was a normal bedroom with wooden floors, blue walls, a double bed, desk, dressing table with drawers, and a wardrobe. Hermione exited the room and entered the last door. A yellow walled room with the same set up as the first bedroom. Hermione gathered it was her room seeing her bags from shopping placed on the bed. She walked over and found a package. It was extra clothing including underwear, bras, socks, and another school uniform and shoes. Hermione put them away along with her graduation dress, which had remained in one piece. She looked at the other bags and found Crookshanks feed.

Her cat. She had forgotten all about him. Hermione sat on the bed and let out a sob as a knock came at the entry. She walked over and opened it revealing Kingsley.

"Kingsley," said Hermione stepping back, "Come in."

Kingsley walked in and sat on one of the lounges looking at Hermione, "Hermione… we found Sky."

"Is she okay?" asked Hermione quickly sitting on the other lounge "Is she alive?"

Kingsley nodded before sighing, "But barely. The doctors here are doing everything thing they possibly can. People from St Mungo's have arrived to help. She might be moved to St Mungo's but at this stage it is too dangerous to move her."

"Does her husband know?"

"We have contacted him and he is on his way from America with their daughter Shelly. We also came across a orange fluffy thing."

"Crookshanks," said Hermione smiling.

Kingsley stood and walked over to the door. He opened the door and in walked an untouched Crookshanks. Hermione gave a squeal of delight and knelt to the ground hugging her cat, "Oh Crookshanks! You are alright!"

Kingsley smiled and left silently as Hermione fretted over her cat like a mother fretting over its sick child.

**HD**

Draco sat staring out at the small pond holding the paper detailing the discovery of his mother. She had been beaten to bloody bruises and from her autopsy she had been magically tortured to death. Though Draco had always suspected she was dead finally seeing it was true didn't make the pain and devastation any easier to bear.

In his hand he held a half empty bottle of fire whiskey, which he had conned from a student on the campus. He took a long swig and stood up swaying. Turning he saw Hermione walking across the grounds towards him looking worried. He gave her a huge grin and waved like a complete fool.

"Hermione! Join my party – a party for two. You and me, baby!" he said before laughing.

"Draco!" hissed Hermione snatching the bottle from him, "You are drunk!"

"What a guess. You really are smart... and pretty."

Hermione blushed slightly before shaking her head, "Draco you are completely drunk," she poured the remaining contents onto the grass and threw the bottle into a nearby bin, "Come on. You need a shower and sleep."

Hermione stepped forward to take his hand but Draco stumbled backwards shaking his head.

"Nope. I want to stay here. You see this?" he said holding out the paper, "My mother is dead! Completely dead. Murdered. Left this world. Turning into dust!"

"I know. And I am so, so sorry to hear that. But getting drunk won't help."

"How would you know? Have you ever drunk alcohol before?"

Hermione sighed, "Wine a few times, but that doesn't matter."

"Ohh, not so innocent!"

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Draco. He gave her a bashful smile and walked forward before placing a hand on her cheek. Hermione looked at him strangely, her brown eyes wide.

"What are you do-" she started before being cut off by Draco's lips covering her own in a soft kiss. But all Hermione could taste was the fire whiskey. She was about to push him off her when someone yanked him away, "Ron!"

"You filthy bastard!" he roared at Draco pushing him backwards, "How dare you kiss her!"

"Ron!" cried Hermione trying to stop him before crying out in shock as Ron punched Draco in the jaw, "Ron he is drunk!"

But Ron didn't listen as him and Draco rolled across the ground punching, kicking, and hitting each other. Hermione yanked her wand out and shouted the body shock charm sending Ron flying off Draco and landing on the ground a meter away. Hermione ran over to the two and stood between them as Ron stood up with Draco just sitting up grass covering his clothes.

"Ronald Weasley!" snapped Hermione glaring at him, "Draco is drunk! He doesn't know what he is doing and he isn't in the right state of mind because he just found out his mother is dead!"

Ron looked at Hermione angrily before a look of guilt came over his face, "Oh… I didn't know."

"Obviously because you were acting crazy," muttered Hermione turning to Draco and kneeling down in front of him, "I can fix those. Come on. You need to get sober."

Draco just nodded dumbly and let Hermione help him up and walk back to their room. Ron just watched the two walk away before turning and kicking the bin. When he had seen Draco kissing Hermione he just flew into a rage. He knew he had feelings for Hermione but he never knew they were that strong. Yet she had been more worried about Draco then him and it wasn't because he was drunk and his mother dead. She liked him and didn't even know it. Yet.

**HD**

"This might hurt a bit," murmured Hermione dabbing the healing cream on Draco's small cuts and bruises.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and let it out, blasting Hermione with the stench of drink. She leant back with a disgusted look on her face and lowered her cloth.

"I might go shower," mumbled Draco standing and stumbling over to the bathroom door.

Hermione quickly stood and grabbed his arm. She led him to the door and walked in with him. Closing the toilet lid, she sat him down on it and turned the shower on.

Draco stood and without warning yanked his clothes off. Horrified, Hermione closed her eyes and left the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She could feel her cheeks burning bright red and her heart racing like crazy.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Hermione walking over to the lounge and sitting down, "What a day."

The kiss still burned on Hermione's lips bringing her to touch them. He was drunk. He didn't know what on earth he was doing. Yet he'd called her pretty. Again he was drunk.

'The drunk always speak the truth,' thought Hermione remembering something her mother once told her.

It wasn't the nicest tasting kiss, but it had still been… well nice.

Hermione frowned and shook her head looking down at the cloth she'd been using. No… couldn't be. Could it? No! He'd just lost his mother. She was feeling sorry for him, surely. But he could make her smile and he took care of her. But he was a bestfriend. All bestfriend's do that, don't they?

'They don't kiss you like that,' thought Hermione falling back against her seat before saying aloud, "He is drunk Hermione! Get over it!"

"And I am sorry about that."

Hermione sat up and turned around seeing Draco standing with a towel around his waist. Water dripped down his chest and toned stomach. Hermione nodded and turned away.

"And I'm sorry about that… that err… kiss," he added guiltily.

"It doesn't matter," replied Hermione before saying to him and her self, "You were drunk."

Draco gave a nod and entered his room. When the door closed Hermione turned around looking at her cat asleep on the other lounge.

"Oh Crookshanks," she said shaking her head, "What am I going to do now?"

**HD**

A week passed with training starting in full swing. Hermione still couldn't see her cousin yet as her condition was still bad. She got to meet Sky's husband and daughter and chatted to them for an hour or so. Sky's husband, Gary, was a pureblood and Shelly was adorable with her brown curly hair and father's green eyes.

As for Hermione and Draco, both were acting like nothing had happened and it was awkward at first but soon seemed normal. Ron avoided Draco at all costs and tried to keep Hermione with him at all times, which was frustrating for Hermione.

On the Monday morning following the past week McGonagall posted a letter of the twenty people who had survived the attack at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked over to the list with Ron and an annoyed Draco, who was annoyed at Ron's constant presence.

The list read:

**Sky LeCompt – critical condition**

**Dennis Creevy – Gryffindor 4th year – coma**

**Mary Collingsworth – Ravenclaw 2nd year – serious injuries, burns**

**Fleur Weasley – stable condition**

**Poppy Pompfrey – stable condition**

**Tara West – Slytherin 1st year – critical condition**

**Sybil Trelawney – stable condition**

**Filius Flitwick – bad burns**

**Rubeus Hagrid – stable condition**

**Bill Weasley – bad near stable condition**

**Henry Cocleworth – Hufflepuff 3rd year – coma**

**Molly Jenkins – Gryffindor 2nd year – coma**

**Victor Krum – serious condition**

**Marlene Maple – Slytherin 4th year – stable condition**

**Wesley Harrison – Hufflepuff 3rd year – critical condition**

**Sara Western – Gryffindor 1st year – stable condition**

**James Western – Gryffindor 1st year – coma**

**Lisa Harding – Slytherin 4th year – critical condition**

**Michael Jenkins – Ravenclaw 4th year – stable condition, just out of coma**

**Horace Slughorn – stable condition**

"Bill and Fleur are alive," sighed Ron rushing off to find Ginny and finally leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

"Tara is alive," smiled Hermione, "But no Troy… Hagrid is alive and Victor. So many dead still. These people are so lucky."

Suddenly McGonagall strode over and gave Hermione a sympathetic smile, "Miss Granger. I need to speak with you alone."

Hermione nodded and followed the Professor out of the centre hall and into the relatively empty corridor.

"Miss Granger, I understand you were good friends with Victor Krum?"

Hermione nodded before frowning, "Why? What has happened to him?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but Victor has just passed away. He had internal wounds that were thought to be healing when the opposite happened. A massive bleed occurred and he couldn't be saved."

"Oh my gosh," whispered Hermione placing a hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes, "No… surely not Victor."

McGonagall led Hermione to a seat before she fell to the ground in the corridor. Draco ran out of the Hall and McGonagall nodded before having to leave. Draco sat beside Hermione as she cried into her hands rocking back and forth. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on her back. Hermione looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Victor's dead," she said before pausing, "But you lost your mother… that's worse."

"It doesn't make your loss any insignificant," whispered Draco before hugging her as she cried into his chest for her lost friend.

**HD**

Though Ron and Ginny were elated to know their family members were alive they managed to act appropriately around Hermione over the next week. Draco on the other hand was busily finding out details about his mother's funeral service with the assistance of Kingsley. Hermione spent most of her time in her room reading and keeping to herself. Victor's burial was two days after his death and Hermione attended with Draco by her side throughout it.

At night Draco would become quiet himself and sit silently in the lounge room going through his own books and details sent to him. Hermione sometimes sat with him when he asked her too but mostly he liked to sit alone and deal with the grief his own way.

"Morning," said Hermione as she pulled on her school shoes to go to class but stopped as she saw Draco dressed in black pants, shirt and robe, "Where are you going?"

"My mother's funeral. It's being held near Hogsmeade by the Ministry," said Draco quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione walking over to him, "I want to come. You stood by me for Victor's and I will stand by you through your mother's."

"Hermione I can't ask that of you."

"Your not. I am doing this because you are my friend."

"Just the friend," muttered Draco softly causing Hermione to frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Look… I don't want to put you through another funeral."

Hermione walked into her room and found the clothes her parents sent her. She found black dress pants and pulled them on with a black ¾ sleeve shirt. She slipped on different shoes and walked out with her wand going into her side pocket.

"Now, I am coming whether you like it or not," said Hermione looking at Draco seriously.

"No point in arguing?"

"No point at all."

"I thought as much," said Draco with a small smile as he walked out with Hermione.

Kingsley and other Order members met the two in the main garden. Kingsley understood Hermione's coming and didn't argue as they took a portkey to the cemetery near Hogsmeade. A few people who knew Narcissa had turned up and greeted Draco warmly. Hermione stood back as he did the greetings but was by his side once the service began.

Hermione kept looking at Draco throughout it and once she saw silent tears falling down his cheeks she slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. Draco squeezed it gratefully and Hermione stepped closer showing she was by his side no matter what happened.

Once finished Draco thanked everyone for coming leaving Hermione standing with Kingsley.

"Do you know how Sky is?" asked Hermione quietly, "I haven't seen Gary or Shelly."

"Shelly is staying with Sky's parents and Gary never leaves Sky's side. She is slowly getting better. It will take time as I am sure you are aware of."

Hermione nodded and looked over at Draco talking quietly to a family friend of his mother's, "Thankyou for helping him. He wouldn't have been able to do this without any help."

"He is a good person," admitted Kingsley, "And is lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"Oh we aren't a couple," corrected Hermione, "Just good friends."

Kingsley gave a nod looking surprised, "You sure look like a couple when you both are together."

Hermione gave a small single laugh and knew she was blushing. Draco turned and looked at her giving a small smile that for once, in two long weeks, lit his eyes up. This was just what he needed – closure on his mother's death. Hermione smiled back as he walked over to her.

"Hermione," he said as Kingsley walked over to one of the Order members, "I… I… Thankyou. Thanks for coming to support me."

Hermione smiled back and hugged him, "What a good friends for?"

She pulled away and smiled as he did before pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Everything," he answered.

**A/N: Awww… Kingsley thought they were a couple! And Ron… ohhh… won't things get interesting with that?! Anyway please review! But before I go a sneak peak at Chapter Thirteen: Possible Consequences:**

"Well of course he does. He's one of my bestfriend's."

"No I mean he _really_ likes you. In a crush sort of way. He hates seeing you around other guys… hence him always clinging to you around me."

**and**

"What's wrong with it?"

"Cracked knee cap and ligament damage."

"Surely they can heal that."

"The knee cap is pinching a nerve. I have to be careful until some Doctor from France arrives to have a look."

**and**

Draco nodded.

"You're angry with me."

Draco shook his head.

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz…**


	13. Possible Consequences

**A/N: It is like 6:35am in the morning as I write this. I can't sleep and everyone else is still in bed. So I thought, eh, I'll do some writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: It seems to me that I only own the plot for this fan fiction and Sky, Gary and Shelly LeCompt along with Jennifer McGonagall. The rest is J.K Rowling's.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Possible Consequences_

"Where have you been?" cried Ron as he ran over to Hermione and Draco just arriving back from the funeral, "I have been worried all morning about you. I went to your room and no one answered, you weren't at breakfast or anywhere! Not even the library!"

"I was with Draco at his mother's funeral," replied Hermione as Draco stood beside her glaring at Ron angrily.

"Well you could of have least told me!"

"You don't need to know everything I do," replied Hermione getting annoyed with Ron's constant clinginess, "I'll see you at class. We have to change."

Ron opened his mouth but closed it, looking frustrated. In the end he nodded and walked to the Hall for lunch before returning to class.

Hermione and Draco walked in silence with Hermione slightly fuming over Ron's odd behaviour.

"He likes you," said Draco finally to break the silence.

"Well of course he does. He's one of my bestfriend's."

"No I mean he _really_ likes you. In a crush sort of way. He hates seeing you around other guys… hence him always clinging to you around me."

Hermione looked at Draco stunned before shaking her head, "No he doesn't. He always flirts with Lavender."

Draco went to reply when he was grabbed from behind. Hermione turned and held back a groan of annoyance as she saw Pansy with her friends.

"I heard you had your mother's funeral today," said Pansy rubbing her hand on Draco's arm, "If I had known I would have come. Your mother was a lovely lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away already sick of Pansy's voice and it hadn't even been five minutes. She entered the room and changed into her uniform, pulling on black stockings as well. She packed her bag and fed Crookshanks before heading out to the lounge area as Draco walked in.

"Have a lovely chat?" asked Hermione trying to keep her tone casual but the thought of Pansy flirting with Draco sent jealously running through her like crazy.

"Oh just wonderful," replied Draco sarcastically, "The only way I could escape was by saying I needed to go to the toilet."

"It's a good excuse… Draco if you don't like them, why not just tell them that?"

"Unlike you, when we go back to school I have to live with them."

"No you don't," replied Hermione truthfully, "You have to put up with me and the Gryffindor's. I have to keep my eye on you, remember?"

"I forgot all about that."

Hermione chuckled and checked her watch, "You should hurry up. We have to get to class soon."

**HD**

Five minutes before class started, Hermione and Draco walked into the classroom. They found the last remaining seats apart from each other with one beside Ron and the other beside Pansy. Silently regretting having to split up, the two went separate ways with Hermione sitting next to Ron and Draco, well obviously beside Pansy.

"Took you long enough to change," commented Ron, "Is that all that happened?"

Hermione looked at Ron angrily, "What on earth is going on with you? I had to pack my bag and feed my cat, not that it is any of your business what I do!"

Ron went to reply but the arrival of their teacher silenced him. For the rest of the lesson the class learnt defence tactics. Hermione ignored any sort of gesture from Ron keeping her eyes on her work and raising her hand if she had a question or something needed answering. Ginny glanced between the two and frowned before looking casually over at Draco who was ignoring Pansy, doing his work _and_ looking at Hermione with an odd expression.

It finally clicked in Ginny's mind at what was going on and now she needed a private word with her bestfriend without any male by her side competing for her sole attention.

Once lesson ended Hermione packed her things quickly and stood up.

"Hermione-" started Ron before she cut him off with her hand held up.

"Don't say anything, Ronald," she snapped, "Just leave me alone for once this week."

"Just do it Ron," said Ginny stepping over to Hermione, "Can we have some girl talk?"

Hermione nodded and left with Ginny giving Draco her small smile on the way out. They walked outside and headed over to the pond finding a spot under the tree.

"This is peaceful," sighed Hermione with a smile on her face, "So you wanted some girl talk?"

"Yeah, about this love triangle I have noticed. You see there are these two guys' I know and they are fighting for one girls attention. But the girl is interested in one of the guys but not the one everyone would suspect. Only she doesn't know the guy that she likes, likes her back and she is ignoring the fact that the other guy likes her."

"Sounds complicated."

Ginny nodded, "Hermione, that girl is you."

Hermione shook her head at Ginny, "No way."

"Yes way! You like Malfoy! Malfoy likes you and Ron does as well, which is why he is acting like such a knob. He knows you like Malfoy and probably suspects that Malfoy feels the same, which is why he is always around you."

Hermione remained silent picking at the grass around her. She tucked back a lock of hair before sighing, "How obvious is my feelings for Draco?"

"Only those who know you best would pick up on it," answered Ginny before pausing, "So you do like Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, "For a couple of weeks now. But I never guessed he felt the same way."

"Oh he does. He kept on giving you the whole soft eyes look in class and then he'd glare at Ron. Those two are like, silently fighting over you."

"Which makes it all the more complicated," sighed Hermione, "What do I do? Am I meant to wait and see how things go?"

"It would be best if you told Ron how you feel about him before you start anything serious with Malfoy… that sounded weird. You and Malfoy… a couple… probably 'the couple'."

"That's you and Harry… what would Harry say?"

"He suspected that something was happening when we met at Diagon Alley," admitted Ginny, "So are you going to tell Malfoy how you feel?"

Hermione shrugged and then sighed, "I should go find Ron."

**HD**

It didn't take Hermione long to find Ron. He was at the hall having afternoon tea, as was Draco. Hermione walked over to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco watched as she murmured something to him and then the two left the hall.

'Great,' thought Draco bitterly, 'She's going to confess she loves him, which is why they have been arguing – sexual tension… just wonderful.'

With that, Draco stood and left the hall with a furious look on his face.

Hermione and Ron headed outside before they sat on a bench together. Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a small smile.

"Ron," said Hermione quietly, "I… I know you have feelings for me beyond friendship."

"Oh… how'd you guess?"

"Well your constant keeping tabs on me is a big giveaway," said Hermione before adding, "Plus Ginny kind of pointed it out to me."

"And you only like me as a friend?" asked Ron with a sigh.

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on his arm unaware of a watchful eye watching her, "I'm sorry Ron. You are a brother to me and it never occurred to me that you looked at me that way before now."

Ron shrugged and a smile, "Hey, at least you were up front about it. I can stop hoping now."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly before the two stood, only to have Draco storming over to them.

"So is this how it is?" asked Draco angrily, "You pick him over me?"

"Draco-" started Hermione in a calm tone.

"Malfoy she is yours," said Ron loudly to cut out his raging voice, "We are only friends. Hermione was telling me how she doesn't like me that way. So quit your yelling over nothing."

Ron turned and left at a brisk pace. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco shaking her head at him.

"Are you happy now?" she snapped before pushing past him and heading to the castle leaving behind a red faced Draco.

**HD**

Hermione glanced up at the door as Draco walked in before looking down at her book. Crookshanks glared at Draco as he sat across from Hermione silently pulling off his robe. Hermione stood and walked over to her room and opened the door to enter.

"Hermione… wait please?" asked Draco standing, "I'm sorry."

Hermione stood where she was but kept her back to him.

"I thought you were telling Weasley that you liked him. I got the wrong idea about it. I was being jealous because… because I like you a lot."

Hermione turned to Draco and looked at him with a mixed expression on her face, "I feel the same way but I-"

"Don't want to hurt your friend."

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip as Draco walked over to her. He stopped in front of her placed a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"When you are sure it's the right time I'll be here," he said before kissing her on the cheek and entering his room.

Hermione stood where she was holding her book tightly before a knock came at the door. She walked over and opened it smiling to see Gary.

"Hi. How is Sky?" asked Hermione.

"She is awake. She wants to see you."

Hermione nodded and quickly put her shoes back on and placed her book on the lounge before walking out with Gary. She shut the door and walked alongside her cousin's husband.

"So Sky has told me your father and her father don't talk anymore. That must have been interesting to find out and hard to believe."

"It was but I believe it now."

They went silent for the rest of the walk and entered the hospital wing. Beds were curtained off through out the wing but Gary entered the second last one where Sky was. Hermione walked in and almost gasped. Sky had bruises and grazes all over her face and her arms were bandaged. Her eyes seemed dull without the happy light in them showing how the horrible night was haunting her.

"Hi Hermione," she said with a small smile, "I'm so glad you are alright."

Hermione stepped closer and pecked Sky on the cheek, "I was so worried about you. They wouldn't let me into the school grounds. And I let down all those kids."

"You can't save everyone Hermione. The ones you do will be thankful forever."

Hermione nodded, "I met Shelly. She is beautiful."

Sky smiled, "My baby girl. I get to see her tomorrow if I feel better. I have a long healing process and… and there might be a chance I could have permanent damage done to my knee."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Cracked knee cap and ligament damage."

"Surely they can heal that."

"The knee cap is pinching a nerve. I have to be careful until some Doctor from France arrives to have a look."

"He'll fix you," nodded Hermione, "I have faith in it."

Sky smiled then frowned, "You look troubled."

"Boy trouble. Nothing serious."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Girl, boy trouble is serious. Gary, honey, go and have a shower and visit Shelly. She needs her daddy as well. Plus my parents need to know how things are going. Oh and tell my father I have a cousin called Hermione Granger."

"Sweetie," said Gary, "I don't want to leave you."

"Gary, I have Hermione here to keep me company."

Gary sighed and shook his head, "No point in arguing with you. I always lose."

"Naturally," laughed Sky kissing him on the cheek before he left, "Now, spill."

Hermione took a deep breath and informed Sky of everything about the romantic triangle to Draco saying he would wait for her.

"Girl," said Sky with a sigh, "Ron will get over it. I know he is your friend but it seems to me that you always put aside your feelings for your friends. Why not just do something for your self once? You obviously like Draco a lot with how you have looked after him through everything."

"So I shouldn't be here then? I should be finding him and admitting everything?"

Sky nodded, "I need some time to think anyway."

Hermione nodded and left. Once out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione ran through the corridors until she reached her entry.

"Memories forever," said Hermione breathlessly.

She stumbled into her room and ran over to Draco's door pounding on it. She stepped side to side as he opened it wondering what the pounding was about. When he saw Hermione he became worried. She seemed anxious and nervous all at once.

"Draco… I really, really like you and I know that people won't approve but they don't matter. I want to be with you. I want to be your girl, not just your friend," admitted Hermione before looking at him with nervous brown eyes.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that," said Draco with a smile as Hermione smiled back.

She gave a nod and stepped back a bit unsure of what to do next. Kiss him? Hug him? Sing a serenade? Actually she had no idea where the serenade idea came from but obviously her nerves were still doing the thinking.

"There is no reason to be nervous," said Draco placing his hand on her arm, "I'm not going to do something crazy to you."

"I know," laughed Hermione, "I just don't know what to do now."

Draco smiled at her slight admittance of innocence and gently pulled her closer. Hermione looked up at him smiling softly before he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away.

"Least you weren't drunk this time," joked Hermione.

Draco smirked, "I meant that kiss then regardless of my drunkenness."

Hermione nodded and walked over to her cat to give with a pet, "I saw Sky today. She seems okay spirit wise but I know what happened to her is really troubling her."

"No one knows what they saw. Technically speaking twenty one originally survived if you include Kingsley."

"You know it's interesting how he came away unscathed," said Hermione looking at Draco, "Everyone else came back looking pretty beat up."

Draco nodded, "Maybe Sky knows something."

"I'll ask her later. Right now she needs to focus on getting better for Gary and Shelly."

**HD**

When dinner rolled around Hermione and Draco left looking like they did any other time. The only difference being Draco taking hold of Hermione's hand as they walked past the Hospital Wing. Hermione smiled at him sweetly and as they entered the Hall no one paid much attention for the first few moments before Lavender pointed it out to another Gryffindor, then a chain reaction occurred.

Silence was all around them, even the teachers went silent. Then Ginny gave a loud sigh.

"Oh get over it," she said in annoyance, "They go out. Big deal."

Suddenly everyone returned to what they were doing and Hermione gave Ginny a grateful smile. The pair walked over and sat at the table. Ron stood and walked out of the hall in a huff with Ginny giving him an exasperated look. Pansy kept shooting daggers at Hermione with her cold blue eyes.

"Everyone is looking," whispered Hermione feeling self conscious as she placed some food on her plate.

"Ignore them," replied Draco.

Hermione nodded but looked over her shoulder for any sight of Ron. She gave Ginny a worried look who just shook her head saying silently not to worry. But Hermione couldn't help it. He was her bestfriend and she didn't want her relationship with Draco coming between them, despite Ron's feelings towards her.

"I'll be back," said Hermione to Draco before standing and hurrying out the hall with Ginny running out after her, calling her name.

"Hermione, just leave him," said Ginny walking along side her as Hermione searched everywhere for Ron, "He needs space."

"I need to talk to him. I know how he feels and I told him I didn't like him in that way," replied Hermione as she headed outside, "I don't want him mad with me."

"DEATH EATER'S!" came a terrified scream across the school grounds.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before yanking their wands out and running across the grounds. Students were frantically running past them to the castle, but one ran over to Hermione and Ginny screaming madly;

"THEY'VE GOT RON! HE TRIED TO FIGHT THEM BUT THEY'VE GOT HIM!"

"Get help," replied Ginny as Hermione shot a stunning charm at the first Death Eater she saw.

The red bolt shot through the air at top speed and hit the Death Eater square in the back.

"Let him go!" ordered Ginny as they ran closer before being thrown backwards by a spell.

Hermione came to a halt and glanced at Ginny before turning and firing more spells at the Death Eaters. Ron was literally bound and gagged in amongst them with bloody bruises all over him. But there, standing at the front of the masked Death Eater's stood Lucius. His long blonde hair gave him away as well as his snarling voice.

"What do we have here?" he said stepping forward till the tip of Hermione's wand almost touched his chest.

"One more step and I swear you will regret it," said Hermione threateningly.

"Really?" Lucius stepped closer and was instantly struck with a body-binding spell from Hermione.

It was all it took for the other four Death Eater's to act upon. Hermione fought them with all she had turning in constant circles, ducking and weaving until she was struck down from behind.

She fell to her knees with a grunt and could see Order members running madly across the ground, as apperating wasn't allowed.

"Should we kill her?" snarled one.

"No," said a feminine voice, "Let this be her lesson," then without warning Hermione was kicked down to the ground in the back and trodden on, "No one ever ruins a Malfoy or a Black."

"Bellatrix," grunted Hermione trying to sit up only to she pushed back down.

The Order members began firing spells at the Death Eater's stunning two before Bellatrix and another escaped taking Ron with them leaving Lucius and the other's behind.

"Bloody hell," said Arthur helping Hermione up slowly, "Where is Ron?"

"Mr Weasley," said Hermione wincing as blood ran down her left leg and across her forehead, "They took him."

Mr Weasley paled but nodded calmly before Draco arrived with Kingsley. Mr Weasley left to find his wife and Ginny. Draco enveloped Hermione into a hug before stepping back and examining her cuts and bruises. He looked down at his father and shook his head in disgust.

"Slimy bastard. I hope he rots in his prison cell," he said before looking at Hermione, "Come on. We better have those looked at."

"I'm fine," insisted Hermione, "They took Ron, Draco. The Death Eater's got him and now Harry is going to start panicking about the rest of us. This is a disaster and just what Voldemort wanted!"

"Everything will be fine. Calm down."

"Calm down?" cried Hermione backing away from Draco, "How can I calm down when Ron had been taken by those bastards? He could be murdered! This… this is just…"

Hermione never finished she turned and limped hurriedly to the castle wanting to clean herself up and begin to think rationally.

**HD**

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom an hour later looking calmer. Her cut on her forehead had stopped bleeding and was healing with the balm on and her legs were both badly bruised, as was her back. Draco remained seated on the lounge as Hermione slowly walked over to him, trying not to show her pain.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Hermione as she slowly sat down across from Draco, "You just have to understand what I am getting at. Voldemort tricked Harry last time into thinking he had captured his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry believed it and went after him but it was a trick. This time he really does have Ron, which will… I don't know what Harry will do but I do know it will be bad for our side. He needs to focus on his mission. Not worry about his friends."

Draco nodded.

"You're angry with me."

Draco shook his head.

"Then maybe if you just said something verbally to me… I would know how you feel then."

"My father could have hurt you," said Draco slowly, "But you got to him first. Then I was trying to get to you when those others stepped in but I couldn't. I had to watch as they beat you down. Yet you didn't scream, or cry out in pain. You are amazing."

Hermione looked down at her hands, "Physical pain is nothing compared to emotional. It's mind over matter. If you believe it doesn't hurt, it won't."

"Yet I hate myself for what happened to you. It could have been worse."

"Draco, its just a few cuts and bruises. Perfectly healable."

"What if they had killed you?" asked Draco demandingly standing and moving over to beside Hermione, "Then things would have been worse then what they are now."

"You know what the real question is?" asked Hermione wanting to move away from the topic, "How did those Death Eater's get in?"

"Hermione, don't ignore what I am speaking about."

"It's curious that they could get in and no one knows how," continued Hermione slowly standing and moving around with a limp.

"Hermione. You can't ignore the topic."

"Draco," snapped Hermione turning to him, "I don't fancy talking about death at the moment! People have already died. Nearly a thousand! And... and more people could die. I could, you could, and Harry could, oh for gosh sake we all could! Scared? You bet I am. But I know it is a consequence we all may have to face just to make this world a better place without the threat of Voldemort."

Draco just nodded as Hermione turned away and looked at the fireplace one hand on her hip and the other fiddling with a button on her top. Draco stood and walked over and placed his hands gently on her shoulders before whispering in her ear.

"I promise to stay with you, no matter what the consequences may be."

**A/N: Ha! Ha! Another chapter done… now onto fourteen. You know what to do! And as normal, here is a preview to Chapter Fourteen: That's The Plan:**

"It's like having friend's again," sighed Luna showing she agreed.

**and**

"I don't want to hear it anymore," said Hermione before they started, "So just get lost now before you both think of beginning."

**and**

Hermione laughed, "Thankyou for not hating me for being with him."

"Hey. Like I said. It's your love life. Not mine. You see something in him no one else does… though I am trying."

"I know."

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. That's The Plan

**A/N: Oh lookie here! Chapter Fourteen. I am trying to get back to writing long stories with more then twenty chapters. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter. Thankyou.**

_Chapter Fourteen: That's The Plan_

Hermione entered the Hospital Wing and walked down the small corridor to the second last bed. The night before she had fallen asleep on the lounge with Draco having been in too much pain to move. Today her legs were stiff with ache and her back throbbed if she did sudden turns or movements. The nurses all looked at her injuries in alarm but said nothing.

"Morning," said Hermione pleased to see Sky sitting up and eating her breakfast.

Sky turned to Hermione smiling but dropped her spoon at the site of her cousin, "I heard you were injured but… Hermione how can you walk?"

"With care. They will heal. I actually came to ask you something about Kingsley," said Hermione slowly sitting down wincing just a little, "He was at the castle all day that the attack happened, right?"

"He was at the Quidditch Pitch helping down there," nodded Sky, "Why?"

"Well he came back from the castle unscathed and I just find that odd. How can he be the only one untouched?"

Sky nodded slowly, "I see what you mean. It is odd."

"Did he leave the grounds at all during the day or night?"

"Not that I know of. But I did find it odd that I never saw him anywhere after five o'clock. I sincerely thought he was in his room writing to his family."

Hermione nodded with a frown and gave a sigh followed by a bright smile, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. The French doctor should arrive today. Shelly cried when she saw me for the first time but afterwards realised I am still crazy Mummy!"

Hermione giggled, "You sound like a wonderful mother."

"Hmm… what about you and Draco?"

"We are a couple. One day along. Amazing isn't it?"

Sky chuckled, "Ah, soon it will be a year and still feel like one day. I met Gary whilst studying to be an Auror. Year and a half later we married and soon came Shelly."

Hermione nodded smiling before she heard Mrs Weasley walking past talking to Fred and George, "I'll be back."

Sky nodded and Hermione walked out calling to Mrs Weasley completely forgetting her appearance. Mrs Weasley turned around, as did the twins. The three looked at her in horror and rushed towards her.

"Mrs Weasley, I tried to stop them taking Ron," said Hermione honestly, "I did all I could… but if I just hadn't cursed Lucius maybe Ron would still be here."

"Oh my dear," said Mrs Weasley placing her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "You did what you could. I don't blame you one bit. That Malfoy son should be locked up. Then those Death Eater's wouldn't bother us anymore."

"But Draco is innocent. It was proven in his court hearing. Even McGonagall thinks he is."

"Hmm… there is more to him then meets the eye. You'd best stay away from him."

"Hermione, you left without waking me," came Draco's voice as he walked towards her only to be blocked by the Weasley twins, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mrs Weasley, you have to listen to me," said Hermione earnestly, "Draco is a wonderful person. He is just misunderstood by you all. I won't stay away from him because he is my boyfriend and you all base him on the image of his father."

Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione stunned, as did the twins. Hermione looked at them, before she stumbled back with her bruised, aching legs finally giving way. Draco pushed through the twins worried as Hermione grabbed onto a curtain, managing to pull it down with her as she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco helping her sit up.

"N-no," said Hermione looking down at her legs, "My legs feel numb. I can barely feel them."

Nurses came rushing over at the moment, with Draco being moved away. The Weasley's watched on shocked as Hermione was levitated from the ground and placed onto a bed. The curtain was closed around the bed blocking out Draco and the Weasley's.

"Draco," came Sky's panicked voice, "Draco!"

Draco turned and walked into Sky's curtained off area looking worried, "What?"

"Is Hermione okay?"

Draco shrugged, "She fell… she said she can barely feel her legs."

**HD**

Hermione spent the next three hours being examined by numerous people. Her back was assessed and leg reflex amongst other areas of her body. Medicine was given to her for her cuts and bruises, which soon faded, but her legs remained numb.

Stress was having its toll on Hermione causing her to be on edge and near tears. She wanted to know what was going on but no one would say anything. She didn't even know if Ron had been found or if Harry knew of the situation. Then she had her second family warning her away from Draco.

Hermione closed her eyes on exhaustion and was soon asleep. But her dreams were not pleasant. She dreamt of finding Ron, but not alive. He was bruised badly with blood streaming from wounds and rats scampering around him. It was when Lucius sprang out at her that Hermione woke with a start.

"Hey. How do you feel?" asked Draco who'd been allowed near her once Mrs Weasley and her sons had left to have lunch and tell Ginny the news.

"I can't feel my legs and I don't know why. No one will tell me anything and I just want to know what is going on with me. Is it curable or am I going to be bound to a wheelchair?"

"A Doctor said he would talk to you once you woke up," said Draco, "I'll find him."

Hermione nodded and Draco left, returning moments later with a tall ginger haired man with brown eyes and a scatter of freckles over his face.

"Hello Miss Granger. My name is Healer Dan Thomson. Now after a series of tests we have found you have swelling at the bottom of your spine putting pressure on your nerves. This explains the reason why you have numbness in the legs," said Dan seriously, "However it is curable with a potion we have given you. The potion will work slowly at lowering the swelling and relieving the pressure on your spine."

Hermione smiled with relief and squeezed Draco's hand happily, "How long will it take?"

"Two days at the most. You are lucky. In some cases this isn't curable. You will need to take it easy for the next month or two. There is a chance the swelling could return."

Hermione nodded and Dan left. Hermione smiled at Draco who grinned back at her, "I'll be fine."

Draco nodded and kissed her hand, "It must be your body telling you to take it easy."

"For now. Once the war begins I won't be able too. I have to help Harry. Plus we have to find Ron. Or have they found him? Is there any news?"

"Not that I have heard. But I have been here all day with you."

"You should go eat, Draco. I don't want you starving yourself for me."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not leaving."

"Draco, you need to eat. When you do, once you have finished, bring me back a chicken roll with no onion or any butter. Mayonnaise is preferred."

Draco sighed, "No point in arguing with you I am gathering?"

Hermione smiled, "You are learning quickly."

Draco stood and kissed Hermione on the forehead before leaving. As he opened the curtain to leave he was met by the Weasley's, including Ginny.

"Hey everyone," greeted Hermione with a smile.

"How are you feeling dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Need any muggle things?" asked Mr Weasley bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Would you like me to fluff your pillows?" grinned Fred.

"Groom your hair?" added George.

"Maybe Hermione can tell us what the Doctor's have told her," suggested Ginny giving her family an annoyed look.

"I'll be walking in two days hopefully if all goes well. My lower spine has swelling pressing against my nerves affecting my legs. But they have given me some medicine and it will reduce the swelling," smiled Hermione looking at everyone before lowering her eyes.

"What else?" asked Ginny who knew Hermione well enough to know she was hiding something else.

"For the next month or two I have to take things easy. There is a chance the swelling could return if I do a lot of physical movements."

The Weasley's nodded before Mrs Weasley cleared her throat.

"Well, when the war happens you can assist us here at the University in the Hospital Wing," she said with a firm nod.

"No," replied Hermione shaking her head, "I will be fine by then. I have to help Harry. I promised I would help him."

"Harry wouldn't want you to risk re-injuring yourself," said Ginny looking at Hermione in frustration, "Especially if it can lead to being something you could live with for the rest of your life."

"I know. But I have to fight. I have to help beat Voldemort in honour of those children who died!"

"You can't blame your self for their deaths," said Fred looking serious for once, "No one ever suspected something like that could happen."

Hermione didn't say anything and looked away until the curtain opened with Draco arriving with two rolls. The Weasley's looked at him venomously until Ginny cleared her throat.

"Let's go shall we? We should get some news about Ron soon," said Ginny with a happy smile.

"Wait," said Hermione as Draco walked around to her bedside, "There's been no news?"

"None yet," said Mrs Weasley sadly before leaving with her family.

**HD**

The two days passed slowly with no news on Ron or Harry. Hermione spent the two nights in the hospital with restless sleeps. She woke constantly from the same nightmare and on the Thursday morning, the nightmare got so violent that she woke up screaming, pulling her legs to her body. Beside her, Draco woke in his seat with a start and stood up holding Hermione tightly as she breathed erratically.

Hermione looked down at her legs blinking and began laughing a little, "M-my legs."

Draco looked down and grinned happily before looking at Hermione with concern, "You woke up screaming."

"Bad dream. Nothing more."

Draco nodded though he knew more was too it, "Want me to get Healer Dan?"

Hermione nodded and Draco left in search of the healer. Laying down Hermione looked over at a photo placed on the bedside table. Ron and Harry grinned at her giving each other rabbit ears. Hermione smiled but sucked in a deep breath as the image of a brutally killed Ron flashed through her mind.

She had to find him before what she was fearing happened. She knew Lucius was locked away in a highly guarded prison, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't get out.

"How are we feeling today Miss Granger?" asked Dan cheerfully as he walked in grinning with Draco following him.

"Well my legs are working and I can feel them properly," said Hermione with a grin pushing her thoughts away, "So can I go?"

"We will need to run a few tests first."

Hermione nodded and Dan pulled the blankets back. He made Hermione squeeze her toes and turn her feet in circles. Then he made her sit up and hang her legs over the side of the bed and checked her knee reflexes. The big challenge was standing and walking. Hermione did it slowly, feeling stiff from being in the bed for two days straight. Slowly Hermione walked over to Draco and back to Dan.

"Excellent," praised Dan looking pleased with a nod, "Wonderfully excellent. But remember – take it easy. I will want to see you for checkups once a week until I decide I don't need to see you any longer. For now you are free to go."

Hermione nodded and Draco handed her a fresh uniform. After she changed she left with Draco for the Centre Hall.

"So… I have come to notice that the Weasley's don't exactly approve of us," said Draco taking hold of Hermione's hand, "They try to keep me away from you despite what you say."

"It will take time Draco," said Hermione, "Not everyone is going to be jumping for joy that we are together."

"Does that bother you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Why should it? It is my life, my feelings. If people don't like who I am with then that is their problem. Not mine."

Draco moved his hand to around Hermione's waist smiling, "I feel exactly the same."

**HD**

"Hermione!" cried Ginny later that day, in the afternoon, finding Hermione in the library that was bigger then Hogwarts' library, "Hermione, they have information on Ron."

Hermione looked up from her book at Ginny with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, "The Riddle Mansion. A group of people in cloaks were seen leaving it yesterday afternoon. With them was someone protesting about being captive. We are sure it's Ron."

"The Riddle Mansion," murmured Hermione closing her book and standing.

She walked to a huge filing cabinet and opened a draw with the bold letter **R** on it. Ginny watched as Hermione rifled through it murmuring to herself. She pulled a rectangle card out and scanned it before putting it back and selecting another.

"Here… a book on the Riddles," said Hermione reading the location and heading towards it.

"What are you planning?" asked Ginny curiously following Hermione closely, "You have to rest."

"I spent two days resting," replied Hermione turning up an aisle, "I have rested enough."

"Hermione, you could hurt your spine again and this time the outcome may be worse then what you just went through."

"Uh huh," murmured Hermione selecting a thick book and slamming it down on a table, "Riddle Mansion. This is sure to have the location."

"Wait… your planning on going to find him."

"Perfect guess."

"Hermione, you can't! This is insane!" cried Ginny as Draco strolled up having overheard their voices.

"What is insane?" he asked curiously before greeting his girl with a kiss on the cheek and she looked up to smile at him.

"Malfoy, tell Hermione she can't go searching for Ron! She needs to rest!"

"You plan on going to find Weasley?"

"That's the plan alright. The Riddle Mansion is located at Little Hangleton. I know where that is. My family have to drive through it to visit my mother's sister. I never noticed the mansion before."

"You can't do this!" cried Ginny.

"It is dangerous, Hermione," added Draco.

Hermione turned to them; "I am going to find people willing to help me do this. Then I am going to find a way out of this place without being noticed. You two can stay here and keep saying how crazy it is alone."

Hermione left the library and headed to the hall to find some old D.A members she was sure would be willing to help her find Ron and bring him back alive so Harry could finish his journey.

**HD**

"So what do you all think?" asked Hermione quietly to Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Lavender, "I will find a way out of here and send you all the time and meeting place."

"Anything for Ron," said Lavender sincerely, "And Harry."

"I'm in," nodded Dean.

"Same," agreed Seamus.

"It's like having friend's again," sighed Luna showing she agreed.

"I am in," Neville nodded firmly.

"Excellent," grinned Hermione sitting up right and seeing Draco walking in followed by an anxious Ginny.

"You can't go ahead with this," hissed Draco walking beside Hermione as she left for the library to find a map of the school, "It's crazy!"

"Too late. I already have five people willing to help me," snapped Hermione at Draco and ignoring Ginny, "Either you both are with us, or against us. Trying to stop us will be a waste of time as well."

Draco gave an angry sigh and ran a hand through his hair as Pansy walked up to him with a fake look of pity.

"Trouble in paradise already, Draco?" she asked quietly, "I told you she didn't deserve you."

"Buzz off Pansy," retorted Draco storming after his girlfriend who Ginny was already racing after.

**HD**

Hermione looked at the map taking in unguarded areas before frowning at something in between a group of trees. Hermione pulled her wand out and tapped the words. They darkened and came up saying 'Royal Grounds'. It was a well-hidden exit that obviously would be rarely noticed on this map unless studied carefully. The trees were past the lake… the direction in which the Death Eaters took.

They must have had a map of the University, but the head librarian said there was only one original. That meant… they had an insider.

Hermione leant back in her seat and closed her eyes because of the discovery and the arrival of Ginny and Draco.

"I don't want to hear it anymore," said Hermione before they started, "So just get lost now before you both think of beginning."

"I'm coming," said Draco reluctantly, "Despite how disastrous tonight could get."

"Same," added Ginny with a nod.

"Good. We leave at midnight."

"Have you organised everything?" asked Draco, "Food, water?"

"I plan on having us back by morning so no one notices, unless we get Ron back," replied Hermione, "Everyone will know to bring water. I will put it in their letter just in case they forget."

"So who is coming with us?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and Lavender."

"Longbottom?" asked Draco with raised eyebrows, "He is a klutz."

"He was with us at the Department of Mysteries for your information," said Ginny coldly glaring at him, "He knows more then you think. It's Lavender coming along that I would worry about. She is most likely to complain."

"She does and I will silence her," murmured Hermione writing the notes out for the five people coming.

"Leaving her vulnerable to being attacked?"

"I was being sarcastic Ginny. Lavender wanted to come. She likes Ron a lot… maybe even loves him."

Ginny just nodded and sat in silence before standing with Hermione and Draco.

"I'll go send these then we can find a map of Little Hangleton. We need to devise a plan in case of an attack," said Hermione as the three walked through the University. They fell silent as a group of teachers passed them in the corridor, "But lets discuss it elsewhere. Anyone could be listening. Even the insider."

"Insider?" asked Draco with a look of surprise from Ginny.

"Like I said. We will discuss it elsewhere. Draco can you go to the library and get a map of Little Hangleton?" asked Hermione giving Draco her puppy eyes.

Draco sighed and nodded. He kissed her affectionately on the lips and left shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"Strangely I just thought of Malfoy sweet then," said Ginny with a grossed out look on her face.

Hermione laughed, "Thankyou for not hating me for being with him."

"Hey. Like I said. It's your love life. Not mine. You see something in him no one else does… though I am trying."

"I know."

**HD**

Draco unrolled the map and Hermione leaned over it frowning as she studied it. She trailed her fingers along the streets and nodded.

"If we take a portkey to the end of the main road that heads out of Little Hangleton we can walk back in and walk through the park. Then we should be in the street the Mansion is in," said Hermione, "We need to create a portkey."

"I'll do it," said Ginny who was best at creating them for groups of people thanks to her large family, "We can use an old broom stick."

Hermione nodded and Ginny rushed out to set the portkey up. Hermione studied the map a little longer before sitting down on the lounge behind her. Draco flopped down beside her and placed an arm around her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I know what I am doing is crazy," admitted Hermione, "But I have to do it. I know it is a huge risk to my wellbeing but if I don't… I'll go crazy and keep having nightmares of seeing Ron dead and yo- a death eater attacking me."

"So your mind is telling you to need to do this?"

"I guess so. Do you understand my reason now?"

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the forehead, "But the minute you fel any sort of pain or numbness we come directly back here whether we have found Weasley or not."

Hermione nodded and turned to Draco smiling, "To tell the truth I am surprised at how supportive you are being about this. Even if you didn't agree at first."

"I know… I don't agree, but you are my girlfriend and I will always be by your side, like you are always by mine."

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco tenderly before pulling back feeling content. Even if it was just for a short time.

**A/N: So… what do you all think? Oh... I almost forgot... a preview to Chapter Fifteen: Hideaway:**

"You know," said Ginny calmly, "We can still pull out."

"No. No I have it all planed. We can't pull out. Ron needs us and if we sort this mess out Harry can keep focused on his task."

**and**

"This is ridiculous," said Sky throwing down her hash brown.

"My cooking?"

**and**

"Nothing," snapped Sky glaring at Kingsley silently, "I want real proof. You know exactly what proof I want Kingsley. If you will excuse me, I am feeling rather tired and need a sleep."

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Hideaway

**A/N: So I was told that Hermione isn't acting herself. I know that but Ron is her best friend and so is Harry. She feels the Order isn't doing enough to find Ron, plus she feels responsible for what has happened to him. I apologise for her behavior for those who don't like her erratic actions. But this is a fan fiction and as the author, I can do as I please and what would be so interesting about reading her sitting around panicking? Other then that rant, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter peoples!**

_Chapter Fifteen: Hideaway_

Hermione tied her shoelace and sat up straight looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale from her nerves and her hair was slightly frizzy from constant fingers running through it. Standing she hurriedly tied it back into a ponytail. Finally she stuck her wand into her jeans pocket and left her room. Ginny was standing by the door silently while Draco was sitting on the lounge, also silent.

Well, at least they weren't arguing.

"Ready?" asked Hermione with a smile as she tried to hide her nerves.

"You know," said Ginny calmly, "We can still pull out."

"No. No I have it all planed. We can't pull out. Ron needs us and if we sort this mess out Harry can keep focused on his task."

"Okay," sighed Ginny opening the door and checking for any sign of people possibly watching them or walking past, "All clear."

Hermione and Draco followed her out and the three jogged down the corridor silently. The plan was to meet everyone by the pond under the tree. That way any shadow's from the moon will blend in with the tree. The three ducked into a room as a group of Professor's went past muttering amongst themselves. Once they had rounded the corner and no voices could be heard they ran out dashing to the castle doors. Hermione pushed one open and stepped out pulling Draco along behind her. Taking a deep breath each, Hermione, Draco and Ginny bolted across the grounds to the lake. They ran under the tree and came to a stop panting a little. Neville and Luna had arrived and soon after arrived Dean, Seamus, and Lavender.

"Good," nodded Hermione, "We're all here. So there is an exit that takes us into Buckingham Palace grounds. Ginny and I hid a broom amongst the trees at the exit. It is a portkey and it will activate in ten minutes. So let's get moving."

Without any arguments or discussion the group fled around the lake and towards the huge group of trees swaying with the light breeze. At the trees, the group pushed through them with Ginny collecting the broom on the way. Hermione stopped at the huge iron fence and tapped it with her wand three times before muttering an incarnation. The fence dissolved allowing the group through before reappearing.

"Okay, we have three minutes," said Hermione glancing at her watch with the use of the moons light, "When we arrive we will go straight through the park. On the other side of the park is the street the Riddle Mansion is on."

"Then what?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. That can be decided when we arrive."

"Why not now?" asked Lavender.

"No one knows how many Death Eater's could be lurking about."

"Everyone grab on," said Ginny quickly, "Five… four… three… two… one."

Hermione sucked in a breath as the sudden spinning motion came into action with the strong pulling sensation. She kept her eyes shut but opened them wide as every single one of them landed with a thump on the damp ground of Little Hangleton. One by one they stood up and fixed any clothing that had shifted. With a gesture from Hermione, the group began dashing through the park constantly looking around them for spies or anyone who looked odd. In fact anyone other then them in the park at midnight would be odd and out of place.

Hermione winced a little as her back gave a tight pinch as she ran up a hill. She gasped slightly but kept running telling her self she would not turn back now. They had come too far and Ron could be so close to them. At the top they reached the road and came to a halt. Even in the dark it was easy to spot the Riddle Mansion in the long street. It was the only extravagant house in the street with obvious large grounds surrounding it.

"That's it," sighed Hermione standing beside Draco and Neville, "I see no one lurking around it but even so it would be wiser to stay together as a group."

"We could cover more ground if we split up though," suggested Draco.

"There aren't nearly enough of us to do that," replied Ginny, "Only eight of us."

"There is more then enough."

The group whirled around surprised to see Lupin, Harry, Moody, and Tonks. Ginny instantly hugged Harry happy to see him once again.

"Although I am certain you are all meant to be back at the University safe in bed, despite the circumstances," added Lupin giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Well you couldn't expect us to lay around knowing where Ron was," said Hermione.

"We are here for _two_ reasons," said Harry emphasizing the two as he spoke.

Hermione nodded registering the reason quickly and turned to look at the house, "It appears empty but I am betting that isn't the case at all."

"We agree," nodded Tonks, "We should spilt up into six. What do you say Remus?"

"I agree, Alastor?"

Moody nodded, "Tonks, Granger, Finnigan, Malfoy and Longbottom, your with me. The rest are with Remus and Potter."

The groups formed and Moody led the way around to the back of the Riddle property. The group walked through the thick pine trees on the edge of the property leaving their wands unlit. No light issued from the house but the windows would most likely have been charmed to appear that way.

"There must be a back entrance," whispered Tonks as they knelt down in amongst the trees, "Possibly a basement entrance. It is a muggle house."

"There," said Hermione pointing ten meters to the left of the back door, "We should send two people out to check it don't you think? I'll go."

"Come on," said Tonks standing and leaving with Hermione.

Moody didn't even have a chance to stop them as the two women ran out, keeping close to the trees before dashing across the lawn to the basement entrance. Hermione and Tonks knelt down beside it.

"It's padlocked. But I bet that isn't the only protection," said Hermione softly to Tonks.

Tonks pulled a vial of cold bubbling liquid and tipped some onto the lock dissolving it and creating a hole large enough in the wooden door for people to fit in.

"Lupin's creation," explained Tonks, "He'd been working on it for years without anyone knowing. Breaks through all spells that keep things locked."

"Excellent," grinned Hermione signalling the others to come.

Tonks slowly leaned into the hole and shot a stunning charm at a single cloaked Death Eater before he could send a signal alarm of intruders.

"All clear?" asked Moody gruffly hurrying over with the others.

"All clear," nodded Tonks dropping into the hole followed by Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Seamus and finally Moody, "They've converted the basement into cells. Ron might be kept here."

"Keep your wands at the ready at all times," said Moody to everyone, "This place is no doubt well protected."

They crept along the cold, damp corridor silently. Hermione's back was continuously pinching nerves sometimes causing her to pause for a split second. Draco casted her a worried look when he caught her wincing visually and stepped closer to her in case she collapsed. He wasn't game to suggest they head back, knowing that she would instantly disagree and put up a fight at the mere suggestion.

Tonks and Moody glanced into every cell but all were empty. They had almost reached the other end when Seamus tripped on a bucket sending a clashing echo though out the cell.

"What's going on?" came a startled cry- a voice everyone knew.

"Ron," whispered Hermione walking ahead glancing in every cell. She'd just found Ron when a banging door alarmed the group.

"Hermione, in here!" hissed Draco yanking her back under the stairs where shadows were keeping the group well hidden.

Death Eater's bolted down the stairs and over to Ron's cell.

"Get him out of here. Potter is here with a group of Order members," said one.

"No doubt they have more lurking about," said another as they opened the cell door and pulled a weak and beaten Ron out, "Take him to Bellatrix's lot. She'll know what to do with him."

"Kill him?"

"The Lord said not too. We need him for leverage."

"No," whispered Hermione before shouting, "He's coming with us! Stupefy!"

She ran out stunning the one holding Ron before entering a furious battle with another. Seamus and Neville ran out to Ron pulling him to safety as Draco, Tonks, and Moody, stepped out to fight. Hermione stunned the Death Eater and turned around to see five more come down the stairs. The group hit each one successfully before snapping into full action.

"Granger, lead everyone to your meeting point. Get Ron back to safety as past as possible," ordered Moody, "Go now!"

Hermione nodded as Seamus helped Neville carry Ron back down the corridor. Hermione ran ahead wincing more often as her back felt tighter with every step. She blasted the basement doors open to give full access to the stairs. She climbed out first with Draco and turned to help pull Ron up.

"Come on," urged Hermione, "More will come. We need to tell the Order urgently."

"Send a Patronus," suggested Seamus, "They will travel far in emergency."

Hermione pointed her wand to the sky and screamed the spell out thinking extreme happy thoughts. Her Otter appeared glancing around expectantly.

"Go to the University. Get help now," ordered Hermione.

The Otter nodded and ran through the air at top speed. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and gave a pull before crying out in pain herself. Her back was hurting badly and her legs were tingling from too much work.

"Come on," said Draco picking her up as Neville and Seamus lifted Ron out.

They ran through the pine trees to keep safe and glanced at the house watching for any Death Eaters being sent out after them. The group broke through the trees and crossed the road and Order members popped in the air around them. McGonagall saw them but said nothing as they took off through the park.

"Going somewhere?" came a silky voice before the owner stepped out from the shadows with six Death Eater's behind her, "Why hello nephew Draco. Shouldn't you be dead by now? You weak bastard!"

Hermione looked at Draco who was glaring angrily at his aunt, "Put me down."

"No," was the immediate reply.

"Do it now."

"Better listen to her Draco," taunted Bellatrix as Ron gave a groan, "Ah, my prisoner awakes."

"You aren't going anywhere with him Bellatrix," came a voice behind them. Charlie Weasley pushed through the group followed by Fred, George, and Percy. Behind the four Weasley's came Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Luna, Lavender, Dean and Ginny.

"Bit out numbered don't you think?" asked Ginny glaring at Bellatrix with her wand at the ready.

"I'd say so," agreed Hermione forcing herself out of Draco's arms. Her legs nearly gave way but strength from her soul made Hermione stand tall beside Ginny.

Without warning the fight began from the Death Eaters. The Order fought well in teams, working off each other to bring down Bellatrix and her gang. On Charlie's orders Neville and Seamus got Ron away with Oliver and Angelina as escort back to the waiting broom. Hermione fought her hardest till it was over, narrowly missing spells with every turn. But when it came to an end she couldn't hold herself up any longer and fell to the ground leaning against a tree.

"You should have gone back with Ron," said Ginny wiping blood from her nose as she crouched down beside Hermione, "Can you feel your legs?"

"Ginny, I am fine," said Hermione, "My legs just need to rebuild strength. I guess I do need to take it easy for a bit longer. So no one better get taken by any Death Eaters for a month at least."

"You lot have plenty of explaining to do," came McGonagall's crisp voice, "Mr Malfoy kindly help Miss Granger up. We will take a portkey back to the school entrance. Once you have all been cleared from the Hospital Wing I expect a full explanat-"

McGonagall was cut off as a blasting green light issued from the Riddle Mansion. It wasn't the death curse either. A mighty cry came from the blast causing everyone to hide their eyes and cover their ears. As soon as the noise came, silence filled the sky. Everyone turned back to the house just waiting. Waiting for Harry to walk out or someone to come out and say anything about Harry being okay.

Everybody waited with bated breaths silently, not saying a word. It was the sudden cry from Fred "He's alive!" that caused everyone to murmur to each other. Hermione pushed herself up and leant on Draco.

"I have to see Harry first," said Hermione to Draco.

"I figured as much."

They walked over to where Harry stood with Lupin at his side. Ginny was standing on his other side grinning though she had tell tale tear tracks down her cheeks that told she'd been upset that he might have died.

"Harry," said Hermione hugging him when he saw her, "You got it. Three more and then Voldemort himself."

"I know. Lupin has tracked down the last place Regulus was at. It could already be destroyed, but it is better to be safe then sorry."

Hermione nodded and limped back a bit, "I have to go. No doubt Dan will want to check on me and then I have to face McGonagall."

"I don't envy you there," said Harry with his own cheeky grin before hugging Hermione goodbye.

**HD**

"You are lucky," said Dan sitting on his stool and writing stuff into Hermione's health file, "You are naturally strong and seem to have healed well the first time around. Your muscles just need to heal a bit more and you should be back at your fighting fit as a fiddle range."

Hermione nodded smiling, "So just rest up for a day and I can walk normally."

Dan nodded with a grin, "Yeah, that sounds right."

"What has my cousin got herself into this time?"

Hermione turned around to see Sky walking over to her bed – with no limp or any grazes to speak of.

"Sky!" cried Hermione at her cousin, "What on earth? You look perfectly healthy!"

"That would be because I am dear cousin. That French doctor healed me with ease. So now I am back at it all," grinned Sky, her blue eyes shining happily.

"Ah, Hermione?" said Ginny appearing around the curtain, "McGonagall wants to see us in her office now."

Hermione glanced at Dan and he gave her the all clear to go. Sky gave Dan a grin and left with Hermione and Ginny.

"Everyone else is waiting for you," said Ginny leading the way before the three went silent.

Ginny opened a door five minutes later and walked in. Hermione followed Sky into the well-lit room with a few pictures hanging around the other wise strictly tidy room.

"Take a seat Miss Granger," said McGonagall.

Hermione sat down seeing Lupin, Tonks, and Moody also in the room.

"Harry is getting a check up," whispered Tonks before going silent.

"So," said McGonagall briskly, "Who is behind all of this?"

"We all are," said Lavender before Hermione shook her head.

"It was all me. I talked them into it and Ginny and Draco came to help me keep everything in order," said Hermione bluntly, "I am behind it all and I am to blame."

"Miss Granger this does not surprise me. I figured you were the one to come with the rescue mission that turned into a full-fledged battle."

"I never intended that Professor."

"I know. But what you did was irresponsible despite the fact that you held the best intentions for Ron and Harry. As such, you cannot participate in the coming war."

"What kind of punishment is that?" cried Ginny outraged, "Hermione is the best witch in this room out of us students! She had everything planned and organised beforehand! She knew what she was doing! You weren't there so you wouldn't know!"

"Minerva," said Lupin, "Ginny is speaking the truth. From what young Neville told me, Hermione had explored maps of the school and obviously of Little Hangleton. She knew where everything was. You will need someone like her in the war."

"Another thing," said McGonagall acting like she didn't even hear Lupin, "You students are now in danger. The Death Eaters will stop at nothing to kill the eight of you. The University is not safe for you or for any of us with you all here. Therefore you are to pack your things. You are all now moving to Grimmauld Place."

"Who is coming with us?" asked Hermione in a monotoned voice.

"Sky, Kingsley and Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Hermione stood first and left ahead of the others. As the door shut behind them voiced filled McGonagall's office. Hermione walked quicker wanting to be in her room away from everybody's questioning eyes.

**HD**

She sat on her bed and looked around the dark room. Her suitcase sat beside her unpacked with Crookshanks on the floor sniffing his surroundings trying to remember the place. The door opened with Ginny walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Luna and Lavender are sharing. Neville is sharing with Malfoy and Seamus with Dean," said Ginny looking around, "I never thought I'd be back here."

"It's my fault that we are," replied Hermione finally standing to unpack, "My stupid idea got us here. Everyone must hate me."

"Your idea wasn't stupid. Ron might not be alive if you hadn't come up with the plan. And Harry might not have destroyed the Horcrux either. Lupin even praised you, so did Moody! McGonagall is the only one with the problem."

"Will Ron be brought here?"

"Yeah. Once he is better. Mum has breakfast cooking so we better head down."

Hermione nodded and abandoned her packing. She headed down stairs with Ginny and into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was cooking up one of her famous breakfast feasts. Hermione sat beside Draco who casted her a worried look as she sat beside him.

"I'm fine," she said pecking him on the cheek, "Just a little tired."

"Yes," said Mrs Weasley, "You all need to rest today. The night was hard on you all."

"This is ridiculous," said Sky throwing down her hash brown.

"My cooking?"

"Oh no Molly!" cried Sky shaking her head, "Your cooking is beautiful as always. The ridiculous thing is Minerva being so harsh on Hermione for organising a damn good rescue mission and banning her from being in the war!"

"I agree," nodded Mr Weasley gravely, "Minerva, though is stressed out with everything happening. Once she calms down I expect her to go back on her decision."

"At this rate I don't think any of us will be in the war," replied Ginny, "We have been sent to hiding."

"Screw that," said Draco getting shocked looks from everyone, "We are a perfect team together. We all worked together tonight and had no problems about it. Why not be an official team? You have teams of Aurours. We could be like that without the Aurour part. We know what we are doing when we fight and we have this place to practise in all to ourselves."

No one said anything for a while before Hermione nodded.

"I agree. We shouldn't let McGonagall hold us back. She won't know anything while we are here. We can do this. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, and Sky… they can give us news on what is happening. We can remain up to date with everything and still help Harry defeat Voldemort when the time comes."

"The question now is," said Ginny turning to Sky and her parents, "Will they help us?"

"Of course I will and when Kingsley arrives, I am betting he will as well," said Sky with a shrug, "Molly, Arthur? What do you say? This is to help your well… adopted son, Harry."

"Alright," said Mr Weasley looking at his wife.

"Well… it is dangerous but I will help. We can ask Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy to help. Well maybe not Percy though it was wonderful of him to help out tonight."

"Hmmm," said both Mr Weasley and Ginny grimly.

"Great," said Sky turning to Hermione, "So do you have a name for yourselves?"

"Dumbledore's Army," replied Hermione instantly without even questioning it.

No arguments arose from the name choice, not even from Draco.

"Morning all," said Kingsley pulling off his heavy cloak, "Bellatrix is locked up along with her goons… but Sky I need a word with you… about some accusations."

Sky stood and left without a word. She shut the kitchen door on her way out and everyone ate normally, chatting about random things. They were a true group of friends, despite Draco being thrown into the mix. They were accepting him now and showing him true friendship. Even Ginny laughed at his joke the Slytherin's had amongst themselves about their once Head of House, Snape.

"NO!" screamed Sky before she walked into the kitchen turning to Kingsley as he followed her in, "That is utterly ridiculous. I won't believe one word of it."

"I'm not saying it is true. I am just telling you what was seen tonight by an Order member."

"Then obviously _that_ Order member is lying."

"I doubt Fred Weasley would lie about that. It's what he saw."

"What did Fred see?" asked Mr Weasley, stealing the words from Mrs Weasley's mouth before she spoke them.

"Nothing," snapped Sky glaring at Kingsley silently, "I want real proof. You know exactly what proof I want Kingsley. If you will excuse me, I am feeling rather tired and need a sleep."

**A/N: So… what are Sky and Kingsley arguing about, eh? Anyway you all will find out in time I guess. Anyway please review! Oh and the normal, always annoying preview to Chapter Sixteen: Deal With It:**

"Show us your arms," demanded Hermione shocking her cousin

**and**

"Out of curiosity," said Draco, "While you were gone did you notice I wasn't forced to come with you?"

**and**

"Okay," said Draco finally annoyed with the code talking, as was the other D.A members who had heard the talk plenty of times over the week, "What is Potter tracking and who is R.A.B?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ron.

**and**

"Where did you find those?" asked Sky looking at the bottles wide eyed.

"Is Mrs Weasley here?" replied Hermione glancing around.

"She's gone shopping. Where did the bottles come from?"

**AND...**

"Maybe we should," shrugged Draco sitting on his bed.

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do."

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. Deal With It

**A/N: Hi all… so was that a cliffhanger I left you on? Well I guess it is better then nothing! Anyway on with the chapter and as always, thanks for the reviews! And in my past authors note I wasn't referring to one person... to everyone in general as I had a few comments on Hermione.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter…**

_Chapter Sixteen: Deal With It_

Everyone sat in the kitchen silently as Sky slammed the kitchen door shut behind her causing cups to rattle where they hung above the stove. Kingsley sighed and ran his hand through his hair and shook his head before sitting down.

"Kingsley, what is going on?" asked Mrs Weasley placing a plate of food in front of him, "What did Fred see?"

Kingsley sighed again and shook his head reluctantly, "Fred is saying he saw Gary LeCompt tonight – wearing the Death Eater's robes. Fred tried to stop him but he apperated before anything could be done. We don't know where he is now. But Sky could be contacting him as we speak."

Hermione stood and ran over to the kitchen door. She yanked it open and ran up the stairs, over to the next flight and up them till she came to the second landing. She ran over to Sky's shut door and knocked.

"Sky?" said Hermione knocking again, "It's Hermione. Can I come in?"

The door open with Sky smiling at Hermione with tear filled eyes. Hermione stepped in and shut the door behind her. Sky's room was yellow walled with a large double bed with a pale blue quilt and tan coloured furniture.

"I am guessing Kingsley told you what Fred is saying he saw?" said Sky wiping her tears away as she sat on her bed.

Hermione nodded and sat beside her, "Did you send him a letter?"

Sky pointed to the desk in the corner. Hermione stood and walked over seeing a partly written letter.

_Gary,_

_Please tell me what is being said isn't true! Kingsley is saying you were seen at the Riddle Mansion as one of the Death Eaters. I am hoping with my whole heart that this isn't true. If by some small chance it is… then it means one thing. You were behind the attack at Hogwarts somehow. That would explain your quick arrival at the school. And you must have helped those Death Eaters into the University having known the timetable of the Hogwarts students._

_Please Gary. Come and cl-_

Hermione turned to Sky to see her sobbing into her hands. Hermione walked over and sat beside her unsure of what to do.

"W-what if it is true?" asked Sky before sitting up right, "Oh my gosh… Shelly! I have forgotten about Shelly!"

Sky stood and bolted out of the room. Hermione stood and ran down the stairs after her managing to grab her cousin by the arm before she apperated, only Hermione apperated with her.

Closing her eyes, Hermione instantly hated apperating with another person feeling as if she would never breath again. But as soon as the sensation happened it stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at a huge house, almost as big as her own. Like her parents, her uncle did well in the dentist business as well.

"You shouldn't have come," said Sky angrily to her cousin.

"I was trying to stop you!" snapped back Hermione in annoyance.

Sky gave an angry sigh and walked up the footpath before turning to a still Hermione, "Well come along. I want to get Shelly and get back to the place."

Hermione quickly moved forward and Sky turned to ring the doorbell. No footsteps sounded causing Sky to ring the bell again. They waited a few more seconds before Sky opened the door and walked in. Hermione kept her hand on her wand as she walked into the lounge room. The television was playing with the Wiggles dancing to one of their songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur.

"Mum! Dad!" called Sky, "Shelly belly girl!"

"Could they be out the back?" suggested Hermione.

"The television would be off," replied Sky, "Let's go up stairs."

Sky walked across the room to a doorway. Hermione followed and they entered a hallway with a wooden staircase. Sky ran up first keeping her wand at the ready. Hermione followed her up to another large hallway.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sky turning to Hermione as they came to a halt.

Hermione frowned and listened carefully. A soft cry came from a room down the hall. Sky yanked Hermione into one of the rooms and glanced out the door.

"They know we are here," she said softly to Hermione, "We need to keep quiet. Step where I step to avoid any creaking floorboards. When we get to my parents bedroom door I will apperate into the ensuite. I then want you to open the door but always keep your wand in front of you and a spell instantly at the ready. Understood?"

Hermione nodded and Sky glanced out before stepping into the hall. Hermione followed Sky's steps down the hall until they got to the door. Sky turned to Hermione and gave her a look signalling she was apperating. Hermione stepped over to the door once she was gone and slowly opened it keeping her wand at the ready like Sky had told her.

What met Hermione's eyes almost made her vomit. Blood splattered the walls with two dead bodies lying on the bed with their lifeless eyes staring blankly. A bulking figure was knelt in the walk in wardrobe doorway trying to coax the hidden person within out.

"Come on, Shelly. It's Daddy."

"Get away from her," snarled Sky walking out of the bathroom, casting a blind eye to her parent's dead bodies. The act obviously came from her work in the Aurors.

Hermione walked in, keeping her wand pointed on Gary as he turned around to face the anger of his wife.

"Sky, I arrived here and found them like this," said Gary in a pleading tone.

"Why didn't you call for help then?" demanded Sky backing Gary up against the wall, yanking his wand out of his pocket, and throwing it over to Hermione.

"I was shocked and worried about Shelly."

Sky's stance slackened and Hermione walked over urgently, nudging her in the side roughly.

"Show us your arms," demanded Hermione shocking her cousin.

"Hermione-"

"Sky, I know he is your husband and father of your daughter- who is terrified to come out here," said Hermione, "But you told Kingsley you wanted proof that Gary is a Death Eater. Now is your chance."

Sky looked from her husbands pleading eyes to her cousin's serious ones. She glanced over at the cupboard before looking at Gary torn between crying and screaming in frustration.

"Show me your arms," said Sky quietly before repeating it forcefully, "Show me your arms Gary!"

Gary rolled up his sleeves and held his arms out. Sky turned the one closet to her around and saw nothing before doing it to the other. It looked plain enough but she slid her fingers over it and frowned.

"There is something here," she said to Hermione before murmuring a revealing charm of the strongest form.

There before their eyes formed the dark mark it self. Without waiting for an explanation, Sky stunned her husband and bound him with ropes. She then sent a signal that only Aurors knew to alert them at the Ministry of a situation.

"Keep an eye on him," said Sky, "I need to get my daughter."

Hermione nodded and stood over Gary as Sky walked over to the wardrobe. She knelt down slowly and reached in.

"Shelly baby. It's Mummy," she said softly, "It's safe now. Daddy won't hurt you. And there is a lady here I want you to meet."

"Daddy was scary," came a soft voice as Shelly crawled out into her mother's arms.

Her brown hair was as wavy as her mothers and she had matching blue eyes. She clung to her mother tightly as Aurors popped in the air all around them. Two moved forward and lifted Gary before leaving with him. Others began processing the scene like muggle detectives but with magical contraptions. Before Hermione could think she was being asked questions by one about what had occurred. Sky was answering her own set near the wardrobe with her back turned to her dead parents. Hermione glanced at the bodies and looked away nodding to a question asked. It was too much to properly process and all she wanted to do was sleep and be in the safety of her boyfriend's arms.

**HD**

"If McGonagall finds out you'll be in more trouble then you are now," said Ginny as Hermione brushed her wet hair, "I mean, I know you never intended to go with Sky but still."

"I know," sighed Hermione sitting on her bed as a knock came from the door.

"That'll be Malfoy," sighed Ginny standing and opening the door, revealing the one she spoke off, "I'll leave you two alone."

Ginny walked past Draco before he walked in. He shut the door behind him and smiled sitting on the bed beside her.

"Out of curiosity," said Draco, "While you were gone did you notice I wasn't forced to come with you?"

Hermione frowned confused before her eyes widened with understanding, "Meaning we aren't bound to each other anymore. McGonagall must of lifted it without us knowing… meaning she trusts you."

Draco shrugged, "Her trust doesn't bother me. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," admitted Hermione, "I have had the most hectic night and morning. At least Shelly is okay and we now know it isn't Kingsley behind the attack."

"We still don't know where he was."

"I do," said Hermione, "I asked Sky when we arrived. She'd asked him yesterday and he said he was at Hogsmeade to his nightly check on the place."

Hermione slid back on her bed and leant against the wall. Draco followed suit and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist drawing her closer to him.

"Let's just enjoy this small bit of peace before more drama arrives," suggested Draco.

Hermione snorted with laughter as she rested her head on his shoulder, "What else could happen today?"

"Or tonight."

"Or tomorrow," sighed Hermione before yawning and giving the answer, "A lot."

She closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around Draco before letting out a little content sigh. Draco kissed her on the forehead before closing his own eyes and welcoming much needed sleep.

**HD**

A week passed without anything dramatic occurring. Ron was soon well and living at Grimmauld Place, though he was distant around Hermione and never said a word to Draco unless it was "Pass the gravy" or "Excuse me," when he passed either of them.

Shelly settled in well, though she never spoke about her father and stayed close to her mother. She did take to Hermione well, calling her Aunty Mione instead of plain Hermione or Mione.

"You won't believe it," said Ginny on the Sunday morning as Hermione ate her breakfast and read a letter from her parents.

"What?" asked Hermione looking up from the letter as Draco arrived and greeted her with a kiss much to Ron's disgust.

"Harry says he is near another one. They may have tracked down the real one R.A.B took."

"Okay," said Draco finally annoyed with the code talking, as was the other D.A members who had heard the talk plenty of times over the week, "What is Potter tracking and who is R.A.B?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ron.

"I have no problem in telling them," said Ginny with a shrug, "They need to know anyway."

"But does Malfoy have to know?" said Ron rudely gesturing to Draco with his fork.

Hermione sighed, "He has every right to know as well Ron, whether you like it or not."

"But what would Harry think if you told him and every other person?"

"We don't know and right now it doesn't matter," said Ginny firmly, "Hermione you better explain it because you understand it better then anyone here."

Hermione nodded and pushed her plate of food away and took a deep breath. She then began explaining everything she knew about Voldemort and his Horcruxes. No one interrupted her, instead taking the option of looking at her in a slight awe. Once the Horcruxes were understood Hermione explained that Harry was searching for them so he could destroy them to defeat Voldemort. She also covered who R.A.B was and finished with a sigh.

"That is it basically," said Hermione, "Do you all understand now?"

The group nodded and picked at their food fully understanding the task Harry had resting on his shoulders.

"See, that is why we need to keep every other issue under control so Harry has nothing else to distract him," said Ginny, "If he gets this one there is only two to go… then the bastard himself."

"We just have to hope that Voldemort doesn't catch wind of what Harry is doing," said Hermione as she stood and scraped her scraps into the bin and washed her plate.

Once it was done Sky walked into the kitchen looking grim. Nothing made her smile much these days. She had attended her parent's funeral the day before leaving Hermione in charge of Shelly. But Hermione was annoyed that her father refused to attend the funeral leaving Hermione to truly question what had caused the rift between her father and Uncle.

"How you holding up?" asked Hermione handing Sky a coffee.

"Getting there. Gary has been charged with murder and is set to receive the kiss in two weeks," said Sky with a small shrug.

Hermione gave her a small sympathetic smile and greeted Shelly with a hug, "How are you today little Shell?"

"Good," giggled the four-year-old girl before giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "Are you good Aunty Mione?"

"Very good," said Hermione with a smile before turning to Sky, "It will get better. Coming here isn't easy for myself or the Weasley's."

"Why not?"

"Sirius Black… he was Harry's godfather and treated us all like family here. This was his place," said Hermione with a small smile, "Anyway… I'm going to do some reading."

**HD**

Two more weeks seemed to pass with no important news from anyone, not even Harry. The group spent their days training or relaxing. Sometimes they would sit around in a bored stupor just waiting for something exciting to happen. Mrs Weasley even got bored with knitting and the cleaning was at top notch. The one funny thing to happen in days was Dean tripping down the last two stairs and managing to land ungracefully into his seat in the kitchen.

Ron, however, still managed to avoid Hermione and Draco and it was beginning to grate on Hermione's patience. She was sick of acting like she had done something wrong when she was as innocent as Ron was. She couldn't control whom she grew feelings for and whom she didn't. It was life and things like that always happened.

She entered the drawing room for a book and saw Ron stand to leave. Annoyed with his actions Hermione beat him to the door and shut it.

"I want to go to my room," said Ron coolly, "Can you move?"

"No I can't," replied Hermione standing cross armed in front of the door, "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to discuss, Hermione. So move."

"So all your avoiding me actions are part of my imagination?" demanded Hermione in disbelief.

Ron didn't respond and took to glaring at the door behind Hermione's head.

"Its one thing to ignore someone but it is rude to not look at them when they are talking to you," said Hermione, "You need to just get over it Ron. In the long run you are the one ruining our friendship, not me. I can't help whom I like and whom I don't. I may be able to control my magic and what I eat but my feelings aren't controllable. Besides, you have one girl who likes you, possibly loves you and you don't even see it."

Hermione moved out of his way and walked over to the bookshelf. She heard the door open and close and sighed. She may understand females but to her, males were more confusing then any other species in the world.

She selected a book on charms and sat down on one of the lounges across from Luna and Neville whom were both reading the Quibbler.

"Is Ron alright?" asked Neville looking up from the paper.

"I don't know," replied Hermione turning to the first page, "Time will tell I guess."

"Lavender loves him right?"

Hermione shrugged, "I am suspecting so."

Neville turned back to the paper as Luna turned the page to something about Runes. Hermione sighed. She would be starting Hogwarts in a week if things were normal and there was no war. She closed her book and left the room and headed upstairs to find Draco. He had been hiding in his room all week for some reason and hardly left it. Hermione had questioned his actions once and he told her he just needed some space.

She reached his door and knocked on it and was answered with a grunt. She opened it and walked in being met with the stench of alcohol.

"Draco are you drunk?" asked Hermione frowning as she saw him lying on his bed with a bottle beside him. She picked it up and sure enough the label read Fire Whiskey, "What's bothering you?"

"Go away," he mumbled sleepily, "Leave the drink here."

"No I won't," replied Hermione looking under his bed for any more bottles and found two empty ones, "I don't understand. How long have you been doing this for?"

"Past week or so. Me Mum's birthday last week."

Hermione sighed and took the bottles. She slammed the door shut and headed down stairs with them to the kitchen.

"Where did you find those?" asked Sky looking at the bottles wide eyed.

"Is Mrs Weasley here?" replied Hermione glancing around.

"She's gone shopping. Where did the bottles come from?"

"Draco's room," sighed Hermione throwing them into the bin and covering them with some rubbish, "He's been drinking for nearly two weeks. He is still grieving about his mother dying. He sees drinking as the answer. Obviously I'm not good enough."

Sky shook her head and gestured to Hermione to sit across from her, "Girl. You are good enough. It seems like Draco just doesn't want to appear weak around you."

"I see drinking as the weak way of dealing with things. Being up front about it and just plain dealing with it is the strong way."

"You should tell him how you feel."

"He is too drunk to understand."

"Herrrrrrrrrmmmmmmiiiioooonnnneeeee!" came a slurring yell from up stairs, "I need you!"

Hermione looked at Sky unsure of whether she should deal with him at the moment.

"I'll come with you. Shelly is asleep right now."

Hermione nodded and headed up stairs with Sky. At the top of the kitchen stairs Hermione could see Draco standing on the second floor landing railing. He was swaying dangerously causing fear to prickle through Hermione.

"Oh my Merlin," gasped Lavender coming out of the drawing room with the others, "What is he doing?"

"Get down from there!" cried Hermione unable to move.

"Why? If I fall I can join my mother!"

"Malfoy stop being stupid!" said Ginny standing beside Hermione, "You are scaring everyone – even Hermione!"

Draco leaned forward with a laugh, "Does it scare you Mione?"

"Just get down, please!" pleaded Hermione, "Drinking won't help the pain, Draco. You know that."

Draco merely laughed and leaned forward, his foot slipping off the railing. Hermione screamed in terror and closed her eyes before hearing:

"Gotcha!"

Looking up she could see Ron holding Draco by the arm and struggling to pull him up. Dean, Neville, and Seamus ran up the staircase and reached Ron before he lost hold of Draco. The four pulled him over to safety and Hermione bolted up the staircase with Sky and Ginny following. She reached Draco to see him vomiting all over the ground and breathing heavily.

"Are you stupid?" screamed Hermione at him with tears in the eyes, "YOU FOOL! You nearly died! You are such a moron! Do you even care what you just put me through? Merlin! Were you even thinking at all?"

Draco closed his eyes and cringed, "I have a headache."

"Deal with it!" snapped Hermione, "And clean your mess up!"

Angrily she turned and stormed over to her room, slamming the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down shaking her head and breathing deeply. The door opened slowly with Ginny walking in, followed by Sky and Ron.

"You okay?" asked Ginny sitting beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Stupid, stupid idiot," muttered Hermione shaking her head still, "I couldn't move. I was terrified beyond anything… Ron… if you hadn't been there… he would have… he could have… thankyou so much!"

Hermione stood and hugged Ron tightly with Ron shrugging as he pulled away with a small smile.

"I am so angry with him."

"That is completely understandable," said Sky with a nod of agreement from Ginny, "He deserved all he got from you."

"I hate him drinking. He is completely different. I mean yes he lost his mother. And his father is a Death Eater but… why can't he just deal with it normally?"

"Well there is no normal way with dealing with the loss of someone. We all do it differently."

"Drinking isn't the answer."

"I know," said Ron understanding his friend's view.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at a complete loss, "What do I do now? Do I talk to him? Ignore him?"

"Only you can decide that," said Sky standing, "I have to check on Shelly."

"Can we keep this from Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione, "Just between those of us here who saw it?"

Ginny nodded, "Fine by me."

"Same," said Ron surprising Hermione, "I'll tell the others."

Sky and Ron left and Ginny headed over to her bed to sprawl out on. Hermione leaned back against the wall and looked at her photos including one recently taken at Grimmauld place by Kingsley of her and Draco smiling together in the drawing room. She truly had strong feelings for him, but she didn't want him turning into a drunken abusive boyfriend. That was her number one fear. Her second one that pretty much equalled the first was finding him dead from too much alcohol or even chocking on his own vomit.

She stood and left the room heading up the stairs to the room Draco was in. The door was open showing him pulling on a clean shirt. Hermione knocked and he turned looking at her for a few moments before turning away.

"We need to talk about this Draco," said Hermione softly shutting the door behind her, "If we don't it will only break us up."

"Maybe we should," shrugged Draco sitting on his bed.

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do."

Hermione sighed and sat on Neville's bed, "Look… drinking away your pain… it won't make anything easier. Afterwards you just feel worse. And I don't want to find you dead one morning from alcohol poisoning or from chocking on your own vomit. You scared me today Draco. I was paralysed with fear!"

"Then you yelled at me."

"What did you expect me to do?" cried Hermione in frustration, "Act like it was no problem? Like I saw nothing?"

A knock came from the door breaking up the argument. It was Ginny.

"Sorry but Mum is back and she brought dinner for us from Hogsmeade on behalf of McGonagall."

Hermione stood and left the room quickly and headed downstairs with Ginny, not seeing Draco open his bedside draw and take a gulp from a hidden bottle.

**A/N: Trouble in paradise! Yes well… anyway please review! Oh... right... the preview of Chapter Seventeen: Obliviate:**

"We-" started Hermione before Draco finished the sentence for her.

"Need to talk."

**and**

"Look. You can be upfront about it with him or you can just ignore it… or be the sneaky girlfriend."

"What is the sneaky girlfriend?"

**and**

"That means nothing to him," said Hermione swinging her legs over the edge to get up.

"Whoa, whoa!" cried Sky grabbing Hermione by the arm along with Mrs Weasley, "You aren't going anywhere."

**Until n****ext time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. Obliviate

**A/N: Will they work it out? Or will it be the doomed relationship? All this answered in the next instalment of Taking Over Me! Okay, I know… I am an idiot. I get told that all the time. Anyway thanks for the reviews… and here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Seventeen: Obliviate_

Hermione woke the next day feeling miserable. She gave a sigh and rolled to her side. She knew why – they still hadn't patched things up. Then again, what did it matter? It was merely a silly romance, nothing more. Right?

She sat up and climbed out of bed. The chill in the air gave a call for her dressing gown, which she pulled on tightly. She exited her room and saw Draco coming down the stairs in just his boxers. Both paused and looked at each other silently. If there was an award to the most awkward time in someone's life, Hermione was sure this would be the winner by miles.

"We-" started Hermione before Draco finished the sentence for her.

"Need to talk."

Hermione nodded and walked over to him. They sat on the stairs silently both unsure of where to begin. Hermione fiddled with a loose string from her dressing gown and shifted her legs into a more comfortable position.

"I can't stop you from drinking," said Hermione finally, "But I can ask you not too do it as a request. Either way, I have… strong feelings towards you and you are probably the one thing that keeps me happy."

Draco took hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, "Hermione… you don't have to say this back to me. And although we haven't been dating for long… two months really… I love you. And I promise to never drink again no matter what because I don't want to loose you over it."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She smiled and leaned forward kissing him tenderly on the lips. Slowly the kiss became more passionate with Draco drawing Hermione closer. Hermione knew the relationship had taken another step with Draco's admittance of love.

Hermione pulled back suddenly, "Not yet."

Draco nodded and kissed her once more before helping her stand.

"Let's go to breakfast," said Hermione walking a few steps ahead.

Despite things being fine, Hermione knew something wasn't right. She didn't know what but she had a funny feeling it would come between them again.

They entered the kitchen and with the chatter around them things appeared smooth between the two. Well for Draco things seemed smooth but Hermione thought differently.

She gave him her warm smile nonetheless but gave Ginny the look of needing to talk soon. Ginny gave a nod before turning to Ron who was saying something about Quidditch.

**HD**

Ginny walked into the room as Hermione brushed her hair into a ponytail and sat on her made bed.

"So you need some girl talk?" said Ginny earning a nod from Hermione.

"Draco said he loves me."

Ginny sat upright and frowned, "Am I hearing correctly?"

Hermione nodded, "I should be happy right? But I'm not. I feel like he is still hiding something. He promised he would never drink again… but I don't believe him and I should! I should trust him because he is my boyfriend and he loves me… maybe I am just looking for a problem."

"Maybe or you are just sensing something that is there."

Hermione sighed, "I have really strong feelings for him Ginny. I almost love him."

"Look. You can be upfront about it with him or you can just ignore it… or be the sneaky girlfriend."

"What is the sneaky girlfriend?"

"Snoop through his belongings for any alcohol."

"I can't do that! It's wrong."

Ginny shrugged, "Then you need to find out what you think he could possibly be hiding from you. Or just ignore it."

Hermione sighed and left the room. She smiled at Draco as he came up the stairs to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"You okay?" he asked softly drawing her closer to him.

Hermione nodded then paused, "Were you completely honest with promising not to drink again?"

Draco nodded, "Why?"

"Just checking. Just to be totally sure."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him again and pulled back sighing. She did feel complete with Draco. He smiled at her in his cheeky fashion then looked suddenly all mysterious.

"What?" frowned Hermione.

"Somebody turns eighteen tomorrow."

Hermione chuckled, "I wonder who that could be. Certainly no one I know."

"Oh of course not. But I know this lovely woman who is. She has beautiful brown eyes, an sexy grin… a fine arse."

Hermione gave him shocked look before laughing, "I'm jealous of this lady you know. Sounds like you are really into her."

"Of course I am. I am in love with her."

Hermione smiled for real and kissed Draco before saying softly, "She loves you as well."

Draco leaned back frowning a little, "Does this lady mean it?"

Hermione nodded knowing it was true. It just took that moment for her to fully see it, "I do mean it. Whole heartedly."

Draco kissed Hermione tenderly, his hands slipping down to her hips. Hermione stepped back and smiled at him.

"I have to go tell Mrs Weasley what I want for dinner tomorrow. She is going out to get it tomorrow morning and needs to know in advance. Then I need to contact McGonagall."

"Why?"

"To see if I can at least see my parents tomorrow. It's not everyday their daughter turns eighteen."

**HD**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hermione sat upright her heart pounding. She looked at her friends to see them laughing, all holding a gift with a few balloons with the words Happy Birthday Hermione changing colour.

"Oh thankyou," grinned Hermione as they placed their gifts on the bed and gave her a hug.

"Open mine first!" said Ron grinning.

Hermione found Ron's gift amongst the pile and opened it. It was a leather bound book with Hermione's name engraved in gold with an eagle feather quill and jar of maroon ink.

"Oh Ron! It's beautiful!" grinned Hermione, "Whose next?"

"Mine," said Lavender.

Hermione found Lavender's and opened it. It was a pair of silver dangly earrings with pink crystals.

"These are gorgeous Lavender."

"Me next," said Dean.

Hermione found Deans and opened it up. It was a book on defence spells with moving pictures to show the person how to perform them. Seamus' was a framed photograph of the group taken a week ago. Neville's was a silver watch and Luna's was a novel about a witch who fell in love with a centaur.

"Now me," said Ginny.

Hermione opened Ginny's and gasped. It was a pair of shoes that would match her dress at graduation.

"Oh Gin! These are great! They will go with it perfectly and so will the earrings from Lavender."

"Let me through," came Sky's voice, "Hermione my present to you is going to see your parents today. I managed to organise it with Minerva."

Hermione grinned excitedly and hugged Sky.

"Now can I please get dressed?" asked Hermione.

Everyone left and let her dress. She pulled on her dark blue jeans and white singlet and her black ¾ sleeve jacket with her black slip ons shoes. She brushed her hair tidily and grinned at her reflection.

"Eighteen… eighteen years old," she said to herself before leaving her room.

She ran down the stairs full of excitement but came to a crashing halt as the door blasted open sending Mrs Black into a roaring scream, only she sounded pleasant.

"Finally purebloods have arrived," she cackled.

In walked three Death Eaters with one yanking the hood off – Lucius Malfoy.

'But how?' thought Hermione, 'He was captured.'

"Where is he?" snarled Lucius searching around as Sky found Hermione and yanked her down behind a statue.

"We have to do something," whispered Hermione.

"There are more outside. They out number us."

"What's going on?" came Draco's voice down the stairs, "Where's Hermione?"

"Son."

Draco came to a stop at the bottom stair and looked at his father with complete hate, "You."

"Bellatrix tells me you are in love… with a mudblood."

"Point being?"

"You aren't going to remember I thing of it."

Hermione knew what was coming and stood up screaming, "No!"

She ran to Draco and pushed him to the ground with the spell slamming into her full force. Then everything went blank. Completely.

**HD**

"Hermione?" came a voice, "Hermione? Come on, wake up?"

Peering faces looked down at her worriedly as she sat up looking around her confusingly.

"Who is Hermione? Who are you?"

"She's forgotten everything," said Ron standing up, "What do we do?"

"Take her to St Mungo's," said Sky without delay, "It's the only place safe enough."

"Nowhere is safe," snapped Ginny before turning to a pale faced Draco, "It's not your fault."

"She remembers nothing! Not even who I am!"

"What is happening?" asked a confused Hermione, "I just remember waking up but my back is sore."

"Your name is Hermione Granger," said Sky quietly, "I am your cousin and everyone here is special to you in some way. We are going to take you to a place where they will be able to help you remember everything."

Hermione nodded and let them help her up.

"Stay here. Draco come with me. Ron, Ginny. Keep everyone on their guard and inform your parents the news when they arrive."

Ginny and Ron nodded before Sky and Draco left with a memory less Hermione.

**HD**

Hermione looked around St Mungo's in confusion and clung to her cousin in fear. Draco walked beside her his hands constantly moving from wanting to touch her to hanging by her side uselessly.

"We need to go to Fourth Floor – Spell damage," said Sky, "Come on Hermione. This way."

Hermione just nodded stupidly and walked with Sky. Draco didn't know what to do and felt he was to blame. His father had once again escaped prison to come after him. To kill him, to destroy him, to bring him back to the dark side. He didn't know how exactly but he only knew that he was to blame.

The elevator was silent, which surprised Draco. He expected Hermione to being asking questions but she was looking around her silently, mostly studying Draco.

"You look sad," she said observingly, "Why are you sad?"

"It's my fault you remember nothing," he said honestly, "You saved me because you loved me."

"Oh… why do I feel I am meant to hate you though?"

"You should. I am more trouble then I am worth."

"Draco!" snapped Sky, "You are not. We are here."

Sky led Hermione out of the elevator and over to the reception. Draco followed and listened as they discussed Hermione's case. Draco felt eyes on him and turned to Hermione. She was watching him again, which the called Doctor observed.

"Miss Granger has a keen interest in the young man," he said to Sky, "Any reason why?"

"They are… or were dating," said Sky.

"She has underlying memory. The spell has merely blocked it out," said the Doctor, "It isn't permanent, and in a day or so, she would retain her full memory back."

"My back hurts," whined Hermione suddenly with her legs giving way.

"Oh no," cried Sky as Draco rushed over as well, "He injury has returned. Can you possibly give us a bed and send an urgent owl to Dan Thomson? He is a doctor at the University in London."

The Doctor nodded and called for a bed before telling the nurse to send the letter. A bed was wheeled out to Hermione and she was lifted in. Draco and Sky followed them to the ward appointed to Hermione and found seats.

"How long have we been together?" asked Hermione looking at Draco again.

"Two months and 1 week," answered Draco, "You helped me get better. And I promised you to never drink again."

"Have you kept that promise? I feel it is a very important one you made me."

"It is and I have. You were furious with me when I nearly killed myself one time."

"I see. Do people like us being together?"

"People are accepting it. Your friend Ron is having a hard time though."

"Oh… is Ron important to me?"

"He is your bestfriend along with Ginny and Harry."

Hermione nodded and yawned, "I feel sleepy."

"Get some rest."

Hermione nodded and touched Draco's hand softly. He looked at her with surprise and she smiled at him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**HD**

"We need to relieve the pressure," said Dan to Sky, "If we don't the damage could become permanent."

"What do you need to do?" asked Sky worriedly.

"Put her under a sleeping spell and make a small hole into her back and pour in some de-swelling potion. It isn't dangerous and quite simple."

"She just suffered a memory charm… this won't affect her mind at all will it?"

"No it won't do anything to her mind at all."

Sky nodded, "Then do it quickly. I don't want to have to tell her she'll never walk again."

Dan nodded and placed a gentle hand on Sky's shoulder, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Sky nodded and Dan left giving the order for Hermione's bed to be wheeled into surgery room two. Sky walked over to Draco and sat next to him. He kept his eyes casted on the shiny clean floor and took a deep breath.

"If I hadn't entered her life none of this would have happened," said Draco lowly, "It's my fault. My bloody fault that she has lost her memory. My fault she may never walk again."

"She will get her memory back and she will be able to walk, Draco. Stop blaming yourself."

At that moment the Weasley's arrived with the rest of the group, including Shelly. Sky hugged her daughter who had gone with Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley for shopping.

Sky informed them all of the news and though everyone was relieved Hermione would gain back her memory they were all tense about her operation.

"Some eighteenth Hermione is having," commented Dean to Ron.

"Yeah I know."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked back tears. No he would not cry now. Instead he stood and muttered about needing to use the bathroom and walked off. He had to get away, now. He couldn't put her in any more danger then he already had.

**HD**

Hermione blinked her eyes open and clutched her head. It throbbed with a major headache and she felt like she had suffered a huge knock to the head. Her legs felt a little wobbly but she could feel them. Looking around she found herself to be in a white walled room and in a rather stiff bed.

"Hello?" she called out wondering where she was and where everyone else was, "Sky? Ginny? Mrs Weasley?"

The curtain parted with Ron rushing in with a grin followed by everyone else… excluding Draco.

'Please tell me he is alright,' prayed Hermione silently before speaking out loud, "Why am I here? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" frowned Sky.

"The last thing I remember is running out to stop Lucius from hurting Draco. After that everything is blank."

"Well you were hit with the Obliviate spell by Lucius and suffered temporary memory loss and while we were here you lost feeling in your legs again so Dan had to do surgery on you to remove the pressure. He thinks it shouldn't happen again, but you need to take it easy for a day or two," said Sky calmly.

"What happened to Draco? Did Lucius take him?"

"No," frowned Ginny, "He's he-" Ginny stopped as she looked around and saw Draco wasn't with them, "Where is he?"

"He said something about needing to use the toilet four hours ago," said Dean frowning at the length of time, "We better go look for him."

The group left, leaving only Hermione, Sky, and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley helped Hermione sit up right and handed her, her gift.

Hermione smiled and opened it revealing a pretty gold bracelet with blue opals hanging from it, "Thankyou Mrs Weasley. It is beautiful."

"No problems dear. We informed your parents of this incident and they still want to see you as soon as you can get to them. Maybe tomorrow if Dan gives the all clear?"

"Sounds great," smiled Hermione before looking worried, "What if Draco is hurt? Maybe Lucius has taken him?"

"He couldn't have. As soon as you were hit the group brought Lucius down along with his Death Eaters. Lucius is being given the kiss as we speak. He shouldn't be anymore trouble now," said Sky

"Then where is Draco?" pleaded Hermione, "He didn't blame himself did he?"

"A little. But we told him he did nothing wrong."

"That means nothing to him," said Hermione swinging her legs over the edge to get up.

"Whoa, whoa!" cried Sky grabbing Hermione by the arm along with Mrs Weasley, "You aren't going anywhere."

"You can't stop me Sky," replied Hermione yanking her arm from her cousins hold, "My boyfriend has run off to Merlin knows where and I have to find him."

Sky and Molly stepped back and Hermione found her shoes and clothes. She pulled them on and slowly took a step. Her legs were wobbly for the first few steps but she was soon walking smoothly. She got her wand from the bedside table and exited the ward signing out despite a warning from the nurse. As she walked out to the corridor the group came around the corner with no Draco.

"Hermione what are you doing up?" demanded Ginny, "You should be resting."

"I should be doesn't mean I have to be. No sign of him I gather?"

They all shook their heads no and Hermione sighed.

"Right. We will go directly to Diagon Alley and check all the bars there. Then we will go as a group of Knockturn Alley before going to Hogsmeade if we haven't found him."

"And if we still haven't found him?"

"The Malfoy Manor," said Hermione gravely before clapping her hands for action, "Let's go!"

**HD**

Diagon Alley was full of life like normal. They broke up into two teams with Hermione going with Ron, Seamus, and Lavender. Ginny went with Dean, Neville, and Luna.

"Right," said Hermione, "Ginny try every café at the other end of the Alley. We will start up this end and meet you half way."

Ginny nodded and left with her team. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Lavender entered the Leaky Cauldron and spilt into two. Hermione and Ron walked over to the bar and called Tom over who knew them well.

"How can I help you both?" he asked.

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione bluntly, "Lucius Malfoy's son."

Tom nodded, "Room 22."

Hermione nodded and turned to Ron, "Take Lavender and Seamus and go get Ginny and the others. I'll go get Draco."

Ron seemed unsure but Hermione gave him the look to just do it. She turned and headed upstairs and glanced at every door until she found room 22. She knocked on the door and imitated a posh voice.

"Room service," she cried.

The door opened with Draco standing there holding a bottle of Fire Whiskey, unopened. He looked at Hermione and turned away leaving the door open. Hermione walked in and shut it behind her. He sat on the bed but said nothing.

"It's not your fault," said Hermione, "And look I am perfectly fine."

"You had to have surgery didn't you?" he replied bluntly.

"It was minor surgery, Draco. My back is perfectly fine now. And my memory is normal," said Hermione walking forward and kneeling down in front of him with her hands on his legs, "I love you Draco and what I did was to save you. Doesn't that show you how much I care?"

Draco placed the untouched bottle on the floor and looked at Hermione with sad blue eyes. He placed his hands on either cheek and sighed, "It seems I just can't escape you no matter how hard I try. You are literally taking over me."

"One of my better qualities, seeing as I am the good nut," grinned Hermione as Draco pulled her up onto the bed with him.

"I'm sorry for always trying to escape my problems. I've been doing it my entire life one way or another."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him, "You have me to help you face them Draco. You need to remember that fact."

"I will from now on," he whispered kissing her again, "Happy Birthday."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again, "We should go."

"I guess so," murmured Draco in between kisses, "But we could linger a little longer."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him again, "Ron knows where we are."

Draco pulled away and sighed, "Let's go then."

They both stood and left the room and the drink behind. Hermione entwined her fingers with Draco's as they headed down to the Pub. The group was waiting and sighed in relief when Hermione appeared with Draco by her side in one piece.

"Where now?" asked Neville.

"St Mungo's," decided Hermione, "It is where they'll be waiting."

**A/N: Well… I can only say this: review! And you all need to know something VERY important. This will probably be my last update for some time. I am moving once again but this time it won't be with my mother or brothers. I will be living with my dad now and he doesn't have the internet. However! I will be trying to get it hooked up to my lap top so please don't think I have given up. I am merely without the internet for a while. However, here is a preview.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Taken:**

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Draco moaningly before dashing towards a group of trees.

Hermione dropped her things and ran after him despite the yells to wait for the others. Hermione dodged through the trees and found Draco leaning over a log heaving.

**and**

"Try that again and the punishment will be severe," he said angrily at her with blazingly cold gray eyes, "Understand?"

**and**

"Shut it Ron!" cried Ginny angrily at her brother, "He may be in danger as well. No one knows what has happened."

**and**

'I won't scream, I won't scream,' she chanted constantly to her self.

CRACK! CRACK!

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	18. Taken

**A/N: Hey all. Well thanks for the reviews and onto the story! I am putting the rest up as I don't know when I will get the net on.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter please… thank you.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Taken_

"Where did you go?" cried Mrs Weasley looking at Draco worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

"He needed some space," said Hermione glancing at her friends warningly, "Seeing his father scared him."

"Well that is understandable," said Mr Weasley reasonably with a nod, "Now the question is where do we go? Grimmauld Place is no longer safe. Neither is the University."

"So what do we do?" asked Ron, "Wander the streets and hope we don't get seen?"

"We need to go somewhere no one will think of looking at," mused Sky, "Somewhere no one is game to go near."

"The Shrieking Shack," whispered Ginny before saying it louder, "The Shrieking Shack!"

"Yeah," nodded Hermione agreeing, "It's perfect."

"But it's haunted," said Draco, "Or did you skip that bit of information?"

"It's not really haunted Draco. That was a tale to keep people away from Lupin when he had his furry moments."

"I'm confused," said Seamus, "Furry moments?"

"Lupin is a werewolf," explained Ron, "Dumbledore set up the place to be where he could go during his transformation at full moons."

"So it isn't haunted?" asked Lavender with a frown.

"No. Even the Hogwarts Ghosts were scared of it."

"It's worth a shot," said Hermione with a shrug, "Actually it is the _only_ shot we have got."

"How do we get there?"

"The safest way is probably going through the tunnel," said Hermione looking at Ron, "Crookshanks can freeze the willow for us."

"Willow?" said Neville, "As in _Whomping _Willow?"

Hermione and Ron nodded as everyone looked at them as if they were crazy. Sky was the first to nod and clap her hands for order.

"Well we should head back. Kingsley will be returning soon and he needs to be filled in. We will pack our gear and be out of their within an hour," said Sky firmly holding her daughter in her arms protectively, "No arguments or messing around."

**HD**

Hermione ran up the staircase with the others and into her and Ginny's room. Ginny ran in milliseconds later and both began packing everything frantically. Hermione paused for a second after packing all her clothes and frowned. What else? Books! She gathered her books and threw them in followed by Crookshanks food. She then ran out to the bathroom and gathered her toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, shampoo, conditioner, and hairbrush. She ran back to her room and placed it inside followed by her bed gear and her shoes, which she almost forgot.

"Done," sighed Hermione slamming the lid shut and grabbing Crookshanks cage, "Come on Shanks."

She placed her annoyed cat in and headed down stairs as Sky finished explaining to a confused Kingsley everything that had happened within the one day.

"It probably is safe," said Kingsley, "No Death Eater or Voldemort himself will think of looking there."

"We can only hope," commented Hermione walking over, "Sky, are you packed?"

Sky nodded and gestured to where Shelly sat next to her trunks.

Ten minutes later the others had all come down with their packed gear. Mr Weasley selected an umbrella to be the portkey that would take them to Hogwarts gates. Everybody ensured their gear was secure to them as Mr Weasley created the portkey. Draco walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead earning a curious look from Hermione.

"What's that for?" she asked wonderingly.

"Oh I just felt like it," he said with a grin.

Hermione just smiled as Mr Weasley called everyone around. The group formed a circle around the umbrella and Mr Weasley counted to three. Once he hit three the portkey activated and everyone felt the strong pull at the navel. The spinning caused Hermione to shut her eyes tightly and hold onto everything tightly. As soon as it began the impact happened. Hermione hit the ground and winced a little. She stood and dusted her jeans off and gathered her gear.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Draco moaningly before dashing towards a group of trees.

Hermione dropped her things and ran after him despite the yells to wait for the others. Hermione dodged through the trees and found Draco leaning over a log heaving.

"Draco? Are you okay?" asked Hermione placing a hand on his back.

Draco spun around suddenly grabbing Hermione tightly by the hand, sending a wave of pure fear through her.

"Draco! You're hurting me!" cried Hermione trying to free her self from his hold.

Slowly ripples formed over Draco, as he grew slightly taller and more masculine. The blonde locks grew longer and his nose more pointed.

"Lucius," whispered Hermione suddenly feeling sick in the stomach, "B-but you are meant to be in Azkaban… y-you should have no soul!"

Lucius laughed, "Honestly. Do you think those Dementor's work for the Ministry? The Dark Lord has offered them something that laughing stock can't – freedom! Every time we are caught we are instantly freed. The Ministry still thinks I am soulless… and I want them to think that!"

"Where is Draco?" demanded Hermione.

"At home, where he should be… but you… oh! The Dark Lord has something in store for you, you filthy mudblood."

Hermione reached for her wand but Lucius grabbed her arm and twisted her wrist roughly causing Hermione to fall to her knees in pain. She looked up at Lucius pleadingly and instantly hating her self for it.

"Hermione!" came Sky's yell, "Draco! Where are you both?"

"Time to go," sneered Lucius leaving with a crack and taking Hermione with him leaving only her bracelet that had fallen off behind.

**HD**

When Hermione opened her eyes next she was in a dark round room holding a cold feeling too it. Looking up at a coat of arms above the two largest doors Hermione instantly recognized it as the Malfoy coat of arms, meaning they were at the Malfoy Manor.

"Where is Draco?" demanded Hermione loudly glaring at Lucius with all the hate she could muster.

Only, in reply Hermione was smacked across the face. She fell back to the wooden floor and looked up at him with wide brown eyes, hiding her fear.

"In time you will learn to look at me with the respect I deserve! I am keeping you here only under orders. Tomorrow you will meet the worlds new leader, the man that Potter will fail to defeat and instead, die at his feet begging for mercy, just like his mudblood mother did!"

"She died honorably, giving her life for her sons!" retorted Hermione, "And that is something your scum of a leader will never understand or feel!"

Lucius grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm and threw her towards the stairs. Hermione grabbed the stair railing before she fell but walked up them nonetheless. She still had her wand, which Lucius had forgotten about. Now was not the time to use it though. She didn't know if any other Death Eaters were lingering around.

But, luck was not to be on her side.

"Wand," demanded Lucius pulling her roughly to a standstill.

Hermione turned to face him and handed over her pride and joy. A stab of pain struck through her as Lucius snapped it in half. She blinked back tears and turned back around.

"Where is Draco?" demanded Hermione again, "Tell me he is safe and unharmed!"

"My son is being taught a lesson – that purebloods do not fall for useless, mudbloods!"

"How?" cried Hermione turning to face Lucius angrily, "What have you done to him? Did you wipe his memory? TELL ME!"

"Silence!" growled Lucius, "If he hears your voice it will ruin everything!"

"DRACO!" screamed Hermione with all she had, "DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lucius grabbed Hermione by her hair and slammed her roughly against a wall causing her to grunt with pain. The next thing Hermione heard was pounding at a door followed by Draco calling her name in anger and frustration. Hermione fought against Lucius weight, winning by kneeing him in the groin. He fell back and Hermione dashed for the door where the pounding was coming from. She rattled at the locked handle and pounded it herself.

"Run, Hermione," came Draco's voice, "Get away before they hurt you!"

"I'm not leaving with out you," replied Hermione, "Does your father have your wand?"

Hermione glanced worryingly at Lucius and saw him getting up quickly. She gave a terrified squeal and ran down the hall trying every door handle on her way before Lucius struck her down with the shock spell. Hermione hit the ground hard and rolled onto her back closing her eyes as Lucius yanked her up and held her roughly by the face and arm.

"Try that again and the punishment will be severe," he said angrily at her with blazingly cold gray eyes, "Understand?"

Hermione nodded and looked away from him. He shoved her toward and door that opened with a flick of his wand. She was roughly shoved in and turned to grab the door, but it slammed shut before she could do anything. Turning back around she looked at the room. It was rather comfortable looking with a big bed, wardrobe, desk, lounge, bookcase and private bathroom. Why was she being treated to such comforts when she was being kept as a prisoner? A pawn in the war to lure Harry to Voldemort instantly?

She walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling extremely like Belle in Beauty and the Beast, although the circumstances were indeed different.

**HD**

"She's gone!" cried Sky running out of the forest holding Hermione's bracelet, "Both her and Draco are missing."

"I knew it!" cried Ron, "I knew he was no good!"

"Shut it Ron!" cried Ginny angrily at her brother, "He may be in danger as well. No one knows what has happened."

"We need to get to the University," said Kingsley, "Minerva needs to know now. So do Lupin, Harry, Tonks and Moody."

Mr Weasley picked up the umbrella and set it up again. As a group everybody grabbed on taking hold of Hermione and Draco's gear as well. After the count of three they were pulled away once more to their new destination. At the hidden gate they all ran in and headed for the castle standing taller then Buckingham Palace.

The group ran into the entry and dropped their gear running through the corridors in search of McGonagall. As they rounded a corner they came across her with the University Headmaster Fitzgerald. McGonagall was surprised to see them and could only look at them stunned as she was recounted the story of Hermione and Draco's disappearance.

"All we found was her bracelet," said Sky holding it out.

"This will do," said Fitzgerald taking it, "There is a spell, quite like a pensive, that will show us what happened to her. Is she greatly attached to it?"

"Yes," said Ginny, "A gift from her family. She never takes it off. It reminds her of her family."

Fitzgerald walked into McGonagall's office. Everyone followed him in as he sat it on the desk and muttered spells and tapped it numerous times.

Suddenly before them appeared an image of Hermione running into the forest after Draco. They watched as she reached Draco looking worried.

"_Draco? Are you okay?"_

Everyone gasped as Draco suddenly turned and grabbed Hermione tightly. Ginny placed a hand over her mouth at the look of fear on her bestfriend's face.

"I knew it," muttered Ron angrily.

"_Draco! You're hurting me!"_

Ron was ready to lunge at the image Draco back stepped back in surprise as he began to ripple and transform into Lucius Malfoy.

"No way," said Ginny, "He's meant to be soulless!"

"_Lucius. B-but you are meant to be in Azkaban… y-you should have no soul!"_

"_Honestly. Do you think those Dementor's work for the Ministry? The Dark Lord has offered them something that laughing stock can't – freedom! Every time we are caught we are instantly freed. The Ministry still thinks I am soulless… and I want them to think that!"_

"We need to contact the Ministry," said McGonagall firmly finally letting everything sink in, "This is a disaster. Something we definitely didn't need."

"_Where is Draco?"_

"_At home, where he should be… but you… oh! The Dark Lord as something in store for you, you filthy mudblood."_

At that everything vanished. Sky looked at the Headmaster demandingly, as was everyone else.

"The bracelet must have fallen from her wrist," he explained, "But I am sure that has given you all everything you need to know."

"Draco must have been captured when he ran off," said Sky, "Lucius posed as him to get to Hermione… obviously they are using her as a pawn in the war. One way to get Harry exactly where he wants him."

"What do we do?" asked Lavender, "I mean, we can't just leave them captured, can we? We have to go after them!"

"They must be at the Malfoy Manor," mused Kingsley, "The only logical place where Lucius could take her and keep an eye on her himself. It must be the same place Draco is at."

"Look, I know I will sound like a jerk when I say this," said Ron, "But Hermione is more important then Malfoy at the moment. Harry will care more about getting her out of there, then he would at getting Malfoy."

"That's not being a jerk," said Ginny softly, "It's the truth."

"Before we do anything, the Ministry needs to know," said McGonagall firmly, "More Death Eaters may have escaped."

**HD**

Hermione remained sitting on her bed till late at night. She gave a yawn and finally stood, only because she needed to go to the bathroom despite holding on a long as possible. After going she came back out and walked over to the window. Looking out it she saw a group of people dressed in black cloaks milling around the yard. A Death Eater congregation. Lovely.

She walked away and shut the curtains, not wanting to see a bar of it. She wandered back over to her bed and pulled the sheets back. If she were to escape, she needed her sleep to keep her mind sharp and strength up.

The next morning came with a bang, literally. Her door opened up with a bang, startling the poor Gryffindor. Hermione sat up as saw two cloaked people walking in. They roughly grabbed her and dragged her out of the room against her wishes.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Hermione squirming in their hold, "Let me go! I can walk you know? I was taught that! My legs aren't useless for Merlin's sake!"

They ignored her and brought her down stairs to the large dining room. The doors were snapped shut behind Hermione as she was thrown in. A man beside the door yanked her up and brought her to Lucius, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Stand up mudblood."

Hermione stood on her own but looked anywhere but at Lucius' face, "What do you want?"

"Dear me, son, it seems this one has a rather rudeness to her, don't you think?"

Hermione looked up and around the table finally seeing Draco sitting at the table eating his breakfast silently. Hermione looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. Draco placed his utensils down and looked up at Hermione – with cold blue eyes full of the hate the pair once mutually shared.

"What mudblood doesn't?" he replied, "Something Saint Potter instilled in her most likely."

"You don't mean that," said Hermione forcefully, "You've been brainwashed!" Hermione turned to Lucius angrily and grabbed his drink throwing it all over him, "You bastard! How could you do that? How could you?"

Lucius stood and smacked Hermione across the face, knocking her backwards into the food trolley.

"Never attack a Malfoy!" he roared, "Bellatrix, dear sister in law, perhaps you would like to give us some breakfast entertainment and teach this young mudblood how she should behave towards her superiors."

Bellatrix stood with a smug grin on her face. Hermione glared at her. No, they would not beat her emotionally. Physically she will heal in time. But they would not break her.

"Draco," pleaded Hermione standing up, "Draco listen to me! You might not believe it, but your father has wiped everything from your mind that has happened! Listen to me, please!"

"Will you just shut up?" he snapped, "Not only is your presence sickening me, but your voice is making it hard for me to enjoy my meal."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and formed chains to hang from the ceiling that locked around Hermione's wrists. Hermione took deep breaths and closed her eyes in preparation for her punishment.

CRACK!

The whip spell cut through her shirt and into her skin. Hermione closed her eyes tighter and took deep breaths.

'I won't scream, I won't scream,' she chanted constantly to her self.

CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione felt her legs give way from the force. She quickly regained her footing and prepared for another one when;

"That will do Bellatrix."

"My Lord!" came a sound of cries.

Hermione looked up and almost vomited. Before her walked the most hideous creature ever to walk the earth. His slit like nostrils, the cold red eyes and milk colour like skin. It was grotesque.

"Hermione Granger," he said, "Smartest witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts in a long time. Harry Potter's bestfriend and at one time dating Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" came Draco's cry.

"Ah," smirked Voldemort, "Lucius wiped your memory did he? Well regardless of whether you remember or not, I don't accept any form of traitors. Especially ones that could not even do a simple task I set for them!"

Voldemort pulled his wand out and reversed everything that had happened to him the day before. Draco laid on the ground in shock before coming to. He slowly sat up and shook his head.

"Draco?" moaned Hermione, her stinging back making it hard to talk.

Draco whirled around and looked at Hermione. When he registered her condition he crawled towards her, only to be thrown backwards by a spell from Voldemort.

"Don't move!" snarled Voldemort turning to Hermione, "You are a great asset to me, witch. You are not only close to Potter, but you are smart. A smart witch knows a wise choice when she sees one."

"If you want me to tell you everything the Order knows, think again," snarled Hermione glaring at him, "I will never tell you a thing!"

"Are you sure?" hissed Voldemort.

"Positive."

"Crucio!"

The pain caused Hermione to groan out in pain. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give in. Her knees gave way and her wrists locked in the chain were the only things keeping her up. The spell was lifted and panting, Hermione stood up on wobbly legs.

"I will not give in!" said Hermione forcefully, "I may be female, but you will not break me!"

"Bellatrix, let her down," ordered Voldemort, "Take her and traitor Malfoy to a bedroom. Let the young couple share there last days together."

Bellatrix dropped Hermione to the ground. She grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her up. She pointed her wand at Draco to walk, which he did, keeping a close eye on Hermione.

**HD**

"So what is the plan?" asked Ginny the next morning at the group meeting.

"We can't do anything," said McGonagall, "Lupin as destroyed another Horcrux with Harry. They are close to finding the last two. Give them another two weeks at least. Then we can attack the Manor and hope that V-Voldemort is indeed there."

"No!" cried Sky angrily, "My cousin is there! She could be killed and so could Draco! We cannot sit around and wait!"

"Two weeks is all they are asking for. If we start early, Voldemort may learn that Harry is destroyed his souls."

"And what if Voldemort is using his skills to learn that from Hermione?" demanded Ron.

"Hermione is a smart girl. I am sure she has trained her self to close her mind from prying eyes," replied McGonagall with a sigh, "I know this is hard. But use this time to fully prepare yourselves for battle."

**HD**

Bellatrix slammed the door shut behind the couple. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down with Draco climbing onto the bed to examine her back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I am truly sorry. I shouldn't of let this happen to you."

"It's okay," mumbled Hermione standing and walking over to bathroom, "I'm going to shower."

Draco nodded and watched Hermione search the wardrobe and select a old robe set. He sat on the bed and sighed. He had let his girlfriend get beaten to bloody cuts. He had to protect her. Somehow, he would get them out of there. Standing he searched the room for any hidden escape routes. As a kid he knew the house and all it's hidden doors. But years had past and he had obviously forgotten half the escape doors. Standing up he looked around frowning. What room was this?"

Blue quilt, white curtains and wooden floor. Obviously second floor… room six. He wandered over to the desk to see if it had a map stored in the draw of the Malfoy Manor.

"I don't blame you," said Hermione walking out with a towel wrapped around her, "And I need your assistance… I found this."

She held up a cream that would heal wounds over night and walked over to him.

"I need you to apply to my whip cuts," said Hermione with a blush, "Please."

"Of course," said Draco taking hold of it.

Hermione turned around and slowly lowered the towel down to her waist. Draco sucked in a deep breath at knowing she was standing literally naked before him. With nervous hands, he removed the lid and placed some balm onto his hand. Gently she touched her back and rubbed the balm over the wounds. Hermione sucked in a breath herself from the sting and coldness.

"Sorry," said Draco softly.

"It's okay."

The silence fell between them again as Draco did his healing work, forcing his eyes to stay on the wounds. When he finished he cleared his throat and Hermione pulled the towel back up. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks."

He shrugged with a grin and handed her the jar before stooping in for a passionate kiss.


	19. Family Tree

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter and follow it's instructions.**

_Chapter Nineteen: Family Tree_

Hermione turned her head away from the kiss and stepped back. Draco gave her a quizzical look, which she avoided before turning and hurrying into bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it before sliding down to ground and staring at the tiles opposite her on the wall. Now, she did love Draco with all she had inside her. And she did see her self-doing _that_ with him. But now wasn't the time. And that was where the kiss would definitely have led her seeing as she was naked underneath the towel.

With a sigh Hermione stood and dressed into her robe set.

She left the bathroom and smiled meekly at Draco who was sitting on the bed silently. He looked at her and gave a loud sigh.

"You are mad at me, right?" asked Draco, "If I hadn't run off we wouldn't be here."

"I'm not mad," said Hermione sitting on the other side of the bed tracing her finger over the quilts design.

"Then why didn't you let me kiss you?"

Hermione turned to him with serious eyes, "I was literally naked before you. Don't tell me sex didn't cross your mind."

"You're not ready?" frowned Draco confused.

"I'm not saying that! I am saying, if I had let you kiss me it is where we would have winded up. And this isn't the place or the time to do that."

"Right," nodded Draco followed instantly by, "What if we never do? What if one of us dies and we never get a chance to?"

"Knowing you love me and that I love you is more important to me then sex. If I die, at least someone special loved me. Yes, sex plays a big role in a relationship but it isn't the biggest factor of one."

Draco nodded seeing Hermione's point, "I understand."

Hermione nodded and looked away. Silence fell between them but instead of it being comfortable with them wrapped in each other's arms, it was full of tension with both sitting apart from each other.

**HD**

Ginny sat on the bench and looked out at the lake. The wind blew through her hair sending the red mane flying about her face. Constantly she brushed it from her eyes but in the end gave up.

"Why are you sitting alone?" asked Ron joining his sister.

"I'm just worried about Hermione. For all we know she could be dead."

Ron nodded and patted his sister's shoulder, "She's a strong one."

"I know Ron. But what if she has a memory lapse? Or her back goes on her again? How strong will she be after that? You-Know-Who will kill her if he hears that but tell us she is alive for the heck of it."

"Worrying has helped no one," replied Ron trying not to picture his bestfriend and love dead, "We need to keep focused and not think unhappy thoughts. Now, come inside. We have to start training."

"He got it!" cried Neville running out to the pair excitedly, "Harry got the second last one!"

"He did?" cried Ginny, "But they said two weeks."

"Once he learnt about Hermione apparently, from what McGonagall said he has become more determined to rescue her. That is all they have told us… but now they are acting seriously mysterious."

"Like they are hiding something?"

"Yeah… I heard McGonagall say something about Godricella and then she mentioned descendent."

"That is weird," frowned Ginny, "Hermione mentioned something about Godricella to me before. It was to do with the room her and Malfoy stayed in at Hogwarts."

"Might have something to do with the battle," suggested Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think we should look into it?" asked Neville.

"After training," replied Ginny, "Let's get to that now."

**HD**

"So are we simply not talking to each other now?" asked Draco as Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and looked at what there was to read.

"Well… I don't know," replied Hermione looking at the books with distaste – dark magic stuff.

"How don't you know?"

"Well do you know?"

"No."

"There you go then," retorted Hermione in annoyance before flopping down in a chair and looking around the bare walled room.

"So you are shitty?"

"Will you just drop it? The more we discuss whether either of us is shitty the more likely it is the become true!"

"Well to me it sounds like _you_ are shitty with _me_."

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes, "Please, Draco. Just drop it. I need to think."

"Fine then. When you are in the mood to talk, let me know," he snapped before lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Hermione ignored him and looked around the room. Surely there was a way out! She stood up and walked around the room in a circle, examining every edge of it with her knowing all eyes. Draco opened his eyes and watched her. Her serious expression showed her mind was calculating everything she took in. He gave a soft sigh and rolled onto his back.

"You need the map," he said.

"What map?" replied Hermione walking over to him.

"The map of the manor. There should be one in every room. If I have a map it will help me remember any secret passages this room may have."

"Then we have to find it," said Hermione determinedly walking briskly to the desk and yanking open the first draw.

"Knowing my father he probably had it removed," said Draco sitting up and watching Hermione throw everything from the draw onto the floor.

"So? There is no harm is searching. If I keep busy I won't go insane."

Draco stood and walked over to Hermione and gently took hold of her hands, "Calm down."

"I am calm."

"No your not. I can tell from your constant fidgetiness and expression."

Hermione sighed, "Draco… Voldemort is trying to break me for information. But… but why do I feel there is more too it? Why didn't he just keep torturing me?"

Draco frowned. She had a point with that. Normally Voldemort would continuously torture those he wanted information from.

"I don't know."

Hermione pulled from Draco and walked over to the bookcase. She yanked books out and flipped through them for any map. When she found they were empty she tossed them on the ground. Draco watched her for a bit before deciding the clean up the mess at the desk. Best let her wear her self out he decided.

**HD**

"So you think something about Godric Gryffindor's children might have something to do with the battle?" asked Lavender as the group walked to the Library that afternoon.

"Possibly," said Ginny, "But if it will help us win, then I am all for researching it. It will give us something to do and get the older Order members off our backs."

They all agreed and headed into the library. Ginny enquired about family trees and was told where records were kept. They headed into the private room and looked at the wall height filing cabinets.

"Well… I dare say everything we need will indeed be here," said Ron looking at all the letters on the draws, "A to Ab… Ab to Ad."

"We need Gryffindor," said Ginny walking along the room and looking at the draws.

"Maybe if you and Ron look here we can see if there are any text books on Godric Gryffindor," suggested Dean helpfully.

"Sounds good," nodded Ron, "Hermione would suggest Hogwarts, A History first. Look into it."

Dean nodded and the others left. Lavender gave Ron a parting smile, which he half returned before following Ginny.

"Ga… Gb…Gi…Gr… here we are," said Ginny pulling the draw open that went right across to the other side of the room. Ginny began rifling right through it scanning the names as she went before giving a cry of success, "Gryffindor!"

She lifted out the heavy file, which Ron took from her arms. Ginny shut the draw and they went to a table at the end of the room.

"Find the family tree. That will help us the most," said Ginny as Ron opened the file.

Ron flipped through everything and found a family tree. He lifted it out and unfolded it. At the top it started with Godric Gryffindor making a note that no one knows anything before that.

"So Godric Gryffindor married a Marie Lydons," explained Ron, "He had three children. Twin daughters: Godricella and Gabriella. Plus a son Godric Junior."

"Follow Godricella first," suggested Ginny.

"Godricella married… oh my Merlin. She married Dragan Slytherin!"

"A Godric Gryffindor's daughter and obviously Salazar Slytherin's son married?" cried Ginny leaning over to take a look at the family tree her self, "They had three children Mary Slytherin, Warwick Slytherin and Maverick Slytherin. Maverick died at the age of ten. Warwick married a Lucy Coble."

"Mary married a Jeff Harding… Harding sounds familiar?"

"There is a Lisa Harding in Slytherin. Possible relation."

Ron nodded, "So Mary and Jeff had two boys Jeff Junior and Dragan the Second. Jeff never married but Dragan the Second married a Jessica Minx. Together they had Mary and Godricella. Mary married a man called Rufus Jones but no children. Godricella married… Ginny, Godricella married Marcus _Granger_!"

Ginny leaned over and looked, "He was a muggleborn… they had Ella Granger, Stephen Granger and Harrison Granger… Ella died in a magical accident and Harrison was a stillborn. Stephen married a muggle woman called Elizabeth Brody. They had Richard and William… Richard married Anne Rogue and they have a daughter… Hermione Granger… William, who is now deceased, married his also deceased wife Sandy and they have a daughter Sky. Sky is married to Gary LeCompt with a daughter Shelly."

"But Hermione is muggleborn?" questioned Ron, "So is Sky."

"Maybe when Godricella married a muggleborn the magic just didn't pass onto the children. It does happen. I mean they are legally called squibs but if it doesn't pass on after that… they are classed as muggles."

"It skipped two generations and passed onto Hermione and Sky."

Ginny nodded, "We need a copy of this."

Ron pulled his wand out and produced a copy. Folding it away they returned the file and left to find the others.

"But what does Hermione's ancestry have to do with the battle?" asked Ron curiously, "Do you think maybe her or Sky have inherited Godric's powerfulness?"

"Possibly. Hermione is smart and a powerful witch at times," replied Ginny, "I think we should tell the others and confront the elders."

**HD**

Lucius bowed at his master' robes and stood up.

"You wish to see me?" said Voldemort taking a bite of his meat before eyeing Lucius with immense distaste.

"Yes my Lord. I am finding it curious that you did not continuously torture the mudblood until she told you what you wanted to know," said Lucius, "I am guessing that there is possibly more to it then I know?"

"Lucius you surprise me with your brilliance sometimes."

"Really, my Lord?"

"No. It just took you enough time to catch on to something Bellatrix figured out earlier today. Of course I have a more proper reason for keeping the mudblood. She is my cousin if you follow my family tree long enough."

Lucius looked at Voldemort in surprise, "How is this my Lord? She is muggleborn."

"Perhaps so. One of my great, great… obviously you get the idea, married out from the more Slytherin bloodline believing in order to create a broader pureblood lineage he needed to marry Godric Gryffindor's daughter- Godricella. From there of course, the bloodline became dirty. Dragan Slytherin was influenced by his wife to be friendlier to muggleborns. His great granddaughter married a muggleborn by the name of Granger. Hence Hermione Granger's relation to me."

"But how is she of use to you?"

"You foolish human! The magic skipped two generations! She is bound to have inherited Godric's magic along with Salazar's! Those two men were beyond powerful! I need her power and when I find a way to take it from her… I will."

"If you can't?"

"I will use her to help me win the war."

Lucius nodded and bowed and left, not seeing Voldemort suddenly clutch his chairs armrests greatly. Something was wrong. He felt… he felt weak. Something was not right.

**HD**

Hermione looked at Draco helplessly. He walked over to her and embraced her tightly.

"Nothing," sighed Hermione, "We will never get out of here alive at this rate. Once Voldemort has no use for me, he is bound to kill me."

"It will be okay," said Draco kissing her on the forehead, "Don't panic."

Hermione sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down and closed her eyes. Since Voldemort's arrival she had been questioning his need of her. Why her of all people? Ron, Ginny… even Draco knew everything about the Horcruxes. So why choose her?

Draco saw her frown and sat beside her, "Stop thinking about it."

"That's easy for you to say. I mean your not the one who is going to be constantly hit with the Crucio curse."

"I know what it is like but."

Hermione looked at Draco shocked, "Oh… oh I'm sorry. I never meant it. Honestly."

"It's fine. Let's get some rest, huh?"

Hermione nodded and pulled the cloak off. She walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in as Draco did the same from his side. Hermione laid her head back and stared at the canopy. Draco, however, reached over and drew her closer to his body.

"Thanks," murmured Hermione softly as she snuggled closer.

"It's alright."

**HD**

"I think it is time you told us everything you know," demanded Ginny barging in on the meeting followed by Ron and the others.

The group of adult Order members turned to them with a mixture look of shock, annoyance, anger, and confusion.

"What on earth is going on?" asked McGonagall standing up from her spot.

"How about the fact that Hermione and Sky Granger are both descendents from Godric Gryffindor _and_ Salazar Slytherin?" said Ron unrolling the family tree, "Neville overheard you lot discussing it and how it could be possibly linked to the war."

Sky frowned, obviously knowing nothing about this, "What's going on?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Ron handed her the long paper and everyone fell silent. Sky scanned through it and after five minutes handed it back to Ron looking at McGonagall and Fitzgerald expectantly.

"Sky, you don't have to worry. Hermione does though. She inherited Godric's brilliance in magic and… well his ability to understand everything and get it all right. She is powerful with that gift alone… but she also has indeed inherited Salazar's powers as well. I am not sure you have noticed. But in times of need she can perform extreme magic. It may be a wonderful gift but she has inherited two lots of different power," explained McGonagall, "Now Albus knew of this but he wasn't saying anything until the time came… the time when V-Voldemort found out. I'm sure you are all aware he is seen as Salazar's greatest descendant. But now it appears he does know. And he will do anything to have Hermione's power."

"And if he can't find a way to have it?" asked Mrs Weasley quietly

"He will use her."

"But Hermione is strong – she is obviously as strong as Godric," said Ron firmly, "She won't be used. Can't she use her power on Voldemort in a time of need?"

"We don't know what that will do. Voldemort is powerful himself. Harry needs to stop him before he does anything to Hermione. I fear if Voldemort cannot take Hermione's powers or use her he will kill her. She, along with Harry, will stand in his way of greatness… of immortality."

"Harry needs to find that last Horcrux," murmured Ginny more to herself then anyone else, "Hermione needs to know this Professor. If she doesn't know, it isn't likely You-Know-Who will tell her."

"I have figured that out Miss Weasley."

**HD**

"Wake up!"

Hermione was yanked from the bed and hit the ground with a thud. Draco jerked awake at the same time and saw Bellatrix yanking Hermione up to her feet.

"What are you doing?" demanded Draco angrily climbing out of the bed, "Let her go!"

"Dear me," sighed Bellatrix holding Hermione firmly with her arm around her neck, "You really do have it bad for this bit of trash. What would your mother say Draco?"

"Leave her out of this!" snarled Draco his fists clenching tightly.

"You killed her."

"No. You did it. You were the one they sent after her! You murdered your own sister!"

"It was by order's Draco. You should know that. I had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice. And you made yours – you chose to murder my mother, your sister!"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Draco and glared at him, "One more word and I will murder you too."

"Go right ahead. You do it all for the feeling of empowerment. Something dear old _him_ doesn't let you feel when you kiss his feet."

"Advada Ked-"

"No!" screamed Hermione reaching out to Draco to push him away even though it was useless. But then a force shot out from her hands, throwing Draco to the side and narrowly missing the spell as Bellatrix completed it.

Silence filled the room as Draco stood up. Bellatrix shoved Hermione away from her looking beyond stunned.

"Freak," she whispered stumbling for the door, "Freak of a girl!"

She ran out leaving the door wide open. Hermione stood up and looked at Draco.

"How did you do that?" he asked frowning.

"I don't know, but I do know that the door is open and we can escape," replied Hermione running for the door only to fall backwards as Voldemort strode in, "You again."

"Me again," he said with a sickening grin, "It seems I cannot find a way to take what I want, so I am going to have to use you."

"What on earth are you babbling on about?" asked Hermione as she stood and stepped back. Draco's protective hands rested on her shoulder's as he stood behind her and glared at Voldemort as well.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Ah, and everyone claims you are the smartest witch alive."

"Smart people don't talk in riddles," said Hermione coldly, "Nor do they kill just for immortality. But you seem… paler. Falling ill?"

Voldemort glared at Hermione and clenched is wand tighter, "You foolish, stupid mudblood! Have you no idea who you are? Where your bloodline comes from?"

"Certainly not you," retorted Hermione.

"Wrong."

"What?" cried Hermione stepping forward before laughing coldly, "No, you _wish_ I was related to you."

"Well, I didn't but it seems the wish has come true."

"If you wanted to be a comedian you didn't have to kill people to be one," chuckled Hermione at the thought of being related to Voldemort.

"Your father's name is Richard Granger, his father is Joseph Granger following Stephen Granger. Now Stephen's parents are Marcus Granger and _Godricella_ Harding. Now Godricella's father is Dragan the Second Harding. His father, Jeff Harding married Mary Slytherin. Oh… wait, please leaving the fainting until I finish," said Voldemort with a smirk as Hermione looked at him with a pale face, "Mary Slytherin is the daughter of Dragan Slytherin and Godricella Gryffindor… I am sure you know who her father was."

"So… so… I am related to you?" stammered Hermione literally leaning on Draco for support, "But I am muggleborn."

"Let me fill your empty head in. The magic skipped two generations and you inherited all the power from Godric and Salazar, hence your brilliance."

Hermione remained silent letting it all sink in. She stood up, keeping her back straight as she looked at Voldemort, "Why are you telling me? You simply could have just… tried to use me without me being any wiser."

"Why, we are family. I would never leave my family in the dark."

"No you murder them instead. How inviting you are," snapped Hermione darkly, "So you want my power, do you?"

"Oh smart girl," said Voldemort reaching out to touch Hermione. Hermione stepped back from him with Draco holding her close to him protectively, "Of course I want what you have. But there is no way to simply take your magic. You will be under my control."

"You wish," snarled Hermione, "And I will make sure that wish does not come true."

"Without your wand?"

"My Lord," said Bellatrix from behind him, "She can do wand less magic."

Voldemort simply stared at Hermione. He hadn't been expecting that from the muggleborn who now stood, giving him her triumphant smirking grin.

"Very well," he said stepping forward, "Let's see just how powerful Hermione Granger really is. _Imperio_!"


	20. Once And For All

**DISCLAIMER: You all should know. If not refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Twenty: Once And For All_

Hermione felt as if strings were pulling her whole body, puppet like strings. Her mind was foggy and she could barely think for her self. Barely, but she could do just that. He would not break her, her would not use her and he would not control her!

"Walk to me," came the demanding voice.

Hermione argued with her legs mentally, 'No. Don't. Listen to _me_. I own you and I say no!'

"Come to me!" demanded the voice louder.

'No,' thought Hermione forcefully before shouting it out, "No!"

The spell broke and she glared at Voldemort angrily, "You may control those behind you but you will not control me!"

"Is that so?" he snarled, "Let's try again then. _Imperio_!"

Not wanting to suffer the spell again Hermione threw her hands up in front of her from some form of protection. Little did she know a shield formed in front of her deflecting the spell away from both her and Draco.

Hermione looked up lowering her hands just realizing what she had done. Everyone, even Voldemort looked at her in shock. Hermione turned to Draco not sure of what to do now. Then it happened – Voldemort gave a cry of great pain.

**HD**

Harry backed away from the goblet and looked at Lupin panting. Lupin grinned at him proudly and embraced Harry like a son.

"You did it!" he cried, "The last one!"

"G-good," nodded Harry, "Let's get to the University. We have a battle to win."

With a nod the four apperated to their set base. Upon opening his eyes, Harry ran through the gate and trees. He paused at the site of the castle and imagined it to be Hogwarts. Soon they would rebuild the great castle and return to graduate once and for all. Harry dashed across the grounds passing by a few students. They recognized him and knew what was happening.

The war was about to begin.

Harry burst through the castle doors startling Lavender walking across to head for the library.

"Harry!" she said excitedly giving him a hug briefly, "Did you do it?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry not surprised she knew of his adventure, "Where is Ginny and Ron?"

"Library researching Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Come with me and we can all fill you in on the new bit of news."

Harry followed Lavender through the University. Maybe next year he will return here as a proper student. He would train to be an Auror with his friends and graduate to become as successful as Moody… only not as insane.

At the library Ginny squealed at the site of Harry and hugged him, "You did it! I knew you would!"

Harry smiled and kissed her tenderly, "Why are you studying Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?"

Ginny pulled back and led Harry to the seat beside her and Ron. As a group they all explained whom Hermione and Sky came from in a long line of descendents. Harry listened though he was surprised. He could remember one time Hermione suggesting he could be related to Salazar Slytherin and now she was. Meaning she was related to Voldemort.

"She's related to Voldemort," said Harry at the end earning a nod from everyone, "He wants her powers."

They all nodded again as Harry let everything sink it.

"We have to go now," decided Harry, "Lupin has gone to organize everyone. This is ends tonight – once and for all. We get in; I handle Voldemort while you all find Hermione and Malfoy. Get them out alive. Both of them."

Harry stood and headed out of the library with the group hurrying along behind him.

**HD**

"If you won't come willingly-" started Voldemort.

"Willingly?" cried Hermione outraged, "You call using the Imperius spell on me, me coming willingly to you?"

"Silence!" he shouted getting angry at her stubbornness, "If you won't come to me, I will have to take you out of my way of greatness. You and that Potter are standing in my way and I will not have that."

"How do you plan on doing that?" snarled Hermione although she knew the answer.

"Avada," he said with a smirk as Hermione took a deep breath.

She needed to muster whatever power she had within herself to escape this mess. Closing her eyes she tried to think of something that would block the spell from touching her or Draco. No shield could block it, she knew that. But maybe, just maybe she could try.

"Kedavra!"

Hermione threw her hands up and heard the sound of something powering up. A stream, of white magic was shooting from her hands battling against the death cruse. Hermione pushed hard trying to send it his way more.

"Fools!" shouted Voldemort at his Death Eaters.

"What do I do?" whispered Hermione to Draco, "We need to escape."

Draco looked around and nodded, "He will order them to come at us. When I give the signal push your magic at him with everything you've got. Then we will run through them. After that… lets just hope we can hide."

Hermione nodded and looked at Voldemort angrily. Her energy was draining but she knew this was weakening him. He was mortal once more and knew it. But he wouldn't say anything to his people.

"Feeling tired?" taunted Hermione with a knowing glint in her eyes, "Perhaps you should rest up a bit."

"Get them!" he shouted.

"Now Hermione!" hissed Draco.

Hermione literally threw her magic at Voldemort catching him off guard. Yanking away Hermione ran to the side as the connection ended and the death curse hit Bellatrix instead. Hermione and Draco ran through the group and out of the room.

"This way," said Draco grabbing Hermione by the hand and running towards the staircase. They bolted down them hearing the Death Eater's chasing after them.

Glancing over her shoulder Hermione saw Voldemort leading the chase. He seriously wanted her dead and saw her important enough to kill herself.

Draco ran across the room to the exit doors and yanked one open before falling back in surprise. There stood the entire Order ready to barge in.

Harry stood at the head and looked past Hermione at the Death Eaters running down the staircase ahead of Voldemort.

"He is mortal," said Hermione to Harry who just nodded, "But be careful. He is still powerful," turning Hermione needed to occupy the Death Eaters so the Order could quickly get ready, "_Avis_!"

A flock of birds shot from her hand startling the Death Eaters. Voldemort however saw his guests and grabbed Lucius' hand and called for all his Death Eaters.

"Let's go!" ordered Harry running in past Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione, Malfoy," said Ginny pulling the two from the door and over to the side as the Order rushed into the battle, "We have to get you to safety."

"No," cried Hermione, "I promised Harry something. So did you Ron."

Ron nodded.

"You lot just go home. Draco is wand less," said Hermione forcefully before grabbing Ron by the arm and pushing through the battle.

Hermione's magic was on fire. She could feel it pumping through her giving her the ability to do wand less magic. Her only hope was that the feeling would last.

"There is Harry!" cried Hermione pointing to the staircase, "Voldemort is playing dirty. He has other Death Eaters coming along to give him the advantage."

"Let's go!" shouted Ron pulling Hermione along behind him, though none of them saw their group sneak back in to help the battle despite Draco having no wand.

Hermione and Ron fought their way through to Harry. At the staircase they knocked out the Death Eater's attempting to capture Harry's soul attention. Voldemort glared at the two in anger and began fighting Harry more furiously.

"What do we do?" asked Ron looking around.

"Keep Death Eater's away."

The two watched for any Death Eater's attempting to assist their master. Ron and Hermione took those who tried out of battle instantly. This was Voldemort's battle against Harry and he needed to accept that.

Hermione scanned the battle and saw Draco dodging spells and Ginny trying in vain to protect him.

"Ron look," said Hermione pointing to Draco and Ginny.

"What are they doing?" cried Ron starting to run down the stairs.

"No, I'll go," said Hermione, "Stay here and protect Harry's fight."

Hermione ran down the stairs and shoved through the battle stunning those who stood in her way. She reached the centre and shoved Draco behind her with Ginny on the other side. The two women battled those who fought them.

"What are you doing?" shouted Hermione at Draco, "You have no wand!"

"I was worried about you!" retorted Draco, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can protect myself!"

"I know Hermione but I was still worried!"

"Ginny, get Draco to the base," said Hermione firmly, "He cannot fight without his wand."

Before Ginny could reply Draco butt in glaring at his father in a furious battle against Lupin.

"And I know who has it."

Draco ran out from in between Hermione and Ginny towards his father.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione in shock.

"Is he insane?" cried Ginny as the two ran after him stopping any Death Eater's from hitting Draco with any deadly spells, "_Stupefy_! Hermione, what is he doing?"

"Lucius has his wand," said Hermione panting a little, "He wants it back so he can fight."

"How does he plan on getting it exactly?"

"That is where we come in."

They reached Draco who was glaring at his father battling Lupin. Hermione stood beside Draco with Ginny on his other side.

"Watching how it is done son?" asked Lucius not glancing at his son who glared at him with nothing but hate.

"No. Just wondering how you can live with yourself knowing mother is dead and you obviously helped them track her down. That's why you escaped. You wanted her to take the payment for what I didn't do. It was out of you and her. You know what? I wish every single day that you paid instead of mother."

Lucius gave an angry yell and shoved Lupin back into a pillar. He turned to Draco wand pointed. Before Lucius could act Hermione shot a spell at Lucius pinning him against the wall. Keeping her hand pointed at him so he would remain against the wall she stepped forward and searched his pockets until she found Draco's wand, along with her snapped one.

She looked at her two bits of wand and sighed, "_Repairo_."

She looked away knowing it wouldn't work but shot her eyes back on her wand as the two bits moved together. The wood slid all back together smoothly. With a grin Hermione held up her repaired wand.

"You can fix wands… and do two spells at once," said Ginny in awe.

Keeping her hand pointed at Lucius, Hermione walked back over to Draco and handed him his wand.

"You can finish him," said Hermione allowing Lucius to slide down from the wall with a thump.

Ginny and Hermione ran over to Lupin and revived him. He gave the two a small nod before finding another Death Eater to battle.

"I have to get back to Harry," said Hermione glancing up at the stairs as Ron battled two Death Eaters.

"Be careful," said Ginny before Hermione ran off for the staircase.

Hermione pushed through the battle, fighting whom she had to along the way. She ran up the stairs and with a spell knocked the legs out from under the Death Eaters. They rolled down the stairs screaming and hit the railing at the turn. Hermione ran up to Ron and turned as the two Death Eater's stood.

Together Hermione and Ron blasted the ground underneath them, sending both flying upwards and over the railing.

"How is Harry fairing?" asked Hermione.

"Better then You-Know-Who. Harry is slowly beginning to over power him," said Ron as they heard a cry of rage from Harry.

Both turned and ran up the stairs and into the corridor. Before their eyes Harry had Voldemort falling to his knees. He was at Harry's mercy. Hermione bit her lower lip in surprise as Ron just stood there staring.

"Forgive me," begged Voldemort in a pained voice, "I beg of you!"

"No," replied Harry, "I have never and I will never forgive you."

It was Voldemort's turn to cry in rage as he literally shoved Harry backwards and stood up. Suddenly Ron fell to the ground unconscious beside Hermione. Hermione spun and blocked a spell flying her way. She shot two spells quickly in returned hitting one but the other dodging. Hermione glared angrily at the person and fired another one at high speed. Successfully the Death Eater was hit and fell to the ground. Hermione knelt down at Ron's side and revived him. As Ron stood however that's when it happened.

**HD**

Draco looked down at his dead father and turned away in satisfaction. He looked up at the stairs as the ground began to rumble. Everyone felt it. Everyone stood still with no one battling. They all looked up at the doorway of the second floor. The chandelier above everyone began shaking as green light spilled out from the doorway of the second floor.

Above them the chandelier rattled loudly as a pain filled scream erupted from the second floor. The light grew brighter followed by the ceiling cracking with the light being blocked out by the ceiling crashing down around the staircase doorway.

"Draco!" screamed Ginny running over to him, "Hermione and Ron are up there… they are up there with Harry!"

Before Draco could reply the battle began again. This time it was just Death Eater's battling for them selves, with the Order battling for Harry. Draco ran towards the staircase with Ginny behind him. Along the way the D.A joined them. They raced up the staircase and looked at the heavy chunks of ceiling blocking the entrance.

"We don't know what the other side looks like. If we knock it out of the way it could cave in the rest," said Draco, "But there is another way. Follow me."

Everyone ran down the staircase behind Draco. As a group they fought their way through to the dining room. Draco ran across the room with the group following. He smashed the window out of their way and ran down the back veranda stairs.

"What are we doing?" cried Ginny, "We have no time to explore the Malfoy lands."

"Well you are lucky we aren't doing that," retorted Draco annoyed, "We need to get to the second floor. To do that we need brooms to fly around to the balcony doors of my parents room. Apperating is pointless because none of you know what the second floor looks like other then myself."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say.

Draco nodded as they ran through the garden of numerous plants. Once past the garden they followed a path to an actual Quidditch pitch. Draco opened the large shed and walked in.

"Who can fly?"

"Me," answered Ginny taking a broom from Draco.

"Same," said Dean taking one for him self as did Seamus.

"Right," said Draco walking out, "Longbottom, you can fly with Weasley."

"We have actual names," said Ginny."

Draco held back a groan of annoyance, "Fine. Neville, you can fly with Ginny and Lavender, you can fly with Seamus. Luna, you can go with Dean."

Everyone got in order and soon they had kicked off the ground with Draco leading the way around the large manor and onto a black tiled balcony. Draco dropped his broom and opened the doors. The huge room was in one piece with its huge bed with green curtains tied back to the four posts. Everyone looked around them, unable to hide the awe on their faces. Slowly Draco opened the door and looked out. Every thing had been knocked over but the ceiling looked perfect.

"Come on," hissed Draco leading them out to the turn up ahead where dust was blowing from.

They all jogged to the turn and headed right. The dust grew thicker and in the end Ginny performed a dust vanishing spell. They lit their wands as darkness was arriving outside.

"A-are you okay?" came a faint voice up ahead.

"Yeah. He's dead."

"Ron?" cried Ginny, "Ron!"

"Ginny?"

They group ran ahead with Draco shooting spells at the lights on the wall to light up giving them a proper look at the scene. On the ground laid a dead Voldemort. His lifeless eyes looked up at Draco but he still managed to hold the creepy factor. The door looked completely blocked out with the wall having crashed down along with chunks of ceiling. Harry was leaning against a wall looking completely worn out. Ron's leg was broken and his arm had a deep cut.

"Hermione?" called Draco, "Hermione?"

Ron pointed over to where Hermione laid, her eyes close and her body perfectly still. Draco ran over to her and felt for a pulse.

"Do you feel one?" asked a soft voiced Harry as Dean and Seamus helped Ron up stabilizing his leg with a spell.

Draco kept silent before nodding, "Yeah. She's alive… thank Merlin for that."

"Where do we go now?" asked Lavender.

Before anyone could answer the blocked doorway rumbled. Dean and Seamus yanked Ron away hurriedly as Draco lifted Hermione into his arms and backed away as well. The chucks of wall and ceiling lifted slowly into a stable archway bringing in McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"How did you all get here?" cried Mrs Weasley.

"Brooms," shrugged Ginny.

But it was McGonagall who silenced everyone as she walked over to the limp body. She turned to Harry who still remained seated on the ground.

"Is he?" she asked.

"Yes," nodded Harry managing a relived smile.

McGonagall turned to Hermione in Draco's arms, "Is she?"

"No," everyone answered.

"Well that is certainly a relief. All remaining Death Eaters are being sent to prison, which will now be guarded by humans and dragons. Come along. Let the Ministry deal with his dead body. Let's get back to the university."

**HD**

Draco allowed him self to be healed of all cuts but stayed at Hermione's side after it was told she was in a coma from a knock to the head. As for her memory, no one could say if she had lost it since the fear was always there that, that could possibly happen without any knocks to the head.

The Weasley's all accepted Draco with Mrs Weasley ensuring he ate everyday that passed.

On the forth day Dan came in to do his check on Hermione. And like the other three days Draco sat hopeful that change had happened, change for the better.

"Sorry Draco," said Dan, "Still the same."

Draco sighed but kissed Hermione's hand nonetheless.

"Hey Draco," said Sky arriving with Shelly, "What did Dan say?"

"No change."

Sky sighed, "Well, she is alive so that must mean she is fighting to be with us."

"Alive but in a coma. A sleeping dead pretty much."

"Don't speak like that! She can hear you!"

"Who, Shelly?"

"No! Hermione."

Draco just sighed and turned back to Hermione glumly. She had to wake up. She couldn't leave him here alone with no one else to love him.

"Mr Malfoy?" said a nurse peeking her head in, "There is someone who wished to see you. Actually a group of people."

"Tell them to go away," replied Draco.

"Draco," said Sky, "I will be here and should she wake up I swear to get you before I get Dan."

Draco glanced from Sky, to the nurse and back to Hermione. With a nod he stood and walked out. The nurse led him to the sitting room area where Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting.

"What do you lot want?"

"We heard about Granger," said Blaise first, "We want you to know that should the time come you are always welcomed back with us."

"Should what happen? Should she die? Should she simply not wake up?"

"What if she never does?" asked Pansy, "Will you spend your days simply sitting beside her everyday hoping Doctor Thomson tells you she is going to wake up?"

"Hermione will wake up," snapped Draco, "She went through more then any of you can possibly imagine!"

"Draco we all know she could wake up and not remember you," said Blaise, "What if she doesn't remember who you are the her?"

"That won't happen," muttered Draco before turning to return to his post, "Hermione will wake up and she will remember what we have."


	21. Silly Romance

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Sky, Shelly and Dan.**

_Chapter Twenty-one: Silly Romance_

Christmas came and Christmas went. Draco remained at Hermione's side every single day but with everyday that passed his hope faded away. Soon he was thinking she would never wake up. And then, on New Years Eve he stood and left the hospital wing after giving Hermione a parting kiss on the brow.

Hogwarts was almost rebuilt and was expected to be opened on January 2nd with school returning, only instead of ending at the end of June it would finish at the end of July to give students the extra month, even though only the new Seventh years and sixth years would be returning along with the new first years, plus those who had survived the attack. In total of those students only eleven would come back. Three second years, two third years, and two forth years and four fifth years. Hermione's friends visited everyday but when they came to find no Draco at her side no one knew what to say. Even Dan was surprised to find him gone. With a sigh, Dan placed the chair back with the other one.

On the night of New Year's Day Ginny packed her trunk and sat on her bed with a sigh. Lavender noticed and walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"Draco has left Hermione's side," said Ginny softly, "He's given up."

"Maybe he has gone to get some good sleep and a proper feed," suggested Lavender hopefully.

"No," said Ginny shaking her head, "He's given up. I just can't believe he would do that."

**HD**

"Welcome back to your school!" said McGonagall standing at the school's closed gates as the students all looked back at her excitedly.

In the distance everyone could see Hogwarts standing tall and proud once more. It looked exactly the same as it did before it fell.

"The school is stronger and proud with united houses," said McGonagall, "Let us return to where we all belong!"

McGonagall unlocked the gate and a healed Hagrid pushed them open. Smiling McGonagall watched the students stream in with only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Luna standing back just looking at it.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Harry.

"At the Hospital Wing. Doctor Dan has come to work at Hogwarts with Madam Pompfrey," explained McGonagall before looking around for Draco, "Where is Mr Malfoy?"

"He has given up," snapped Ginny before walking in with the others quickly following, "Ron take my things," Ginny shoved Ron her things and ran ahead having spotted Draco walking with his Slytherin 'friend's', "Malfoy!"

Draco turned around upon hearing Ginny and saw her furious face. He stood still just looking at her, waiting for her to explode.

"How can you just give up?" screamed Ginny at him giving him a hard shove, "Hermione would never give up on you! You lousy, good for nothing… bastard!"

"She hasn't changed since she entered that coma," snapped Draco angrily, "I want her to wake up! I love her! But I have my own life to live too!"

"But you have given up, haven't you?" cried Ginny shoving him again.

"Think what you want to think," shrugged Draco, "You know nothing anyway."

Draco turned and walked away with his friends leaving Ginny standing still not sure of what to do or what Draco had meant by what he said.

**HD**

"Nice of you to join the world again," said a foggy voice, "You have returned to us on a good day too. Hogwarts has been reopened."

Hermione shook her head confused, "But we were in battle… did Harry win?"

"He most certainly did," said the voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Dan smiling down at her. Hermione smiled and sighed, "What's the date?"

"It is January the 2nd. Look around you. You are back at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

Hermione smiled happily, "Can I go? I would love to surprise my friends and boyfriend… where is Draco?"

"He… Hermione he lost hope," explained Dan although he looked relieved that she remembered everything, "For weeks and weeks you have shown no sign of change until today. It was like returning to Hogwarts made you heal somehow. I was always told this place did strange things to you and now I believe it."

"Draco lost hope? He gave up?"

"I don't know. I came to check on you and he had just gone… he never came back."

Hermione nodded though she felt extremely hurt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Can I go?"

"Let me examine you and then we will see."

Dan checked her vitals and back along with her reflexes. After he gave the all clear a uniform was arranged for her. After dressing and fixing her hair into a ponytail she left. Dan told her everyone would be in the Great Hall for the house sorting and announcement of the Head Students. Hermione headed through the castle. It did look new but it was arranged to look exactly like Hogwarts used to. New paintings hang on the wall along with some old ones that had survived the destruction. The paintings that recognised her greeted her happily, all obviously knowing her past situation. Hermione smiled at them all and kept on walking. She entered the Entrance Hall that was empty. She could hear the chatter from the Great Hall and took a deep breath.

With a smile on her face she walked in, pushing the door open hoping no one would notice her entrance. The door squeaked loudly giving away the late arrival. Silence filled the hall and the sorting came to a stop as everyone looked at her. Hermione turned her back to them shutting the door. She turned around and gave a small wave to everyone.

"Hi," she said before her friends stood.

Harry reached her first and hugged her tightly spinning her around a little.

Hermione laughed with delight as he set her down so she could be engulfed by everyone, meaning Ginny, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, and Luna. They had all formed a strong bond over the months and returning to Hogwarts wasn't going to change it.

"You're awake," cried Ginny looking at Hermione's healthy glowing face, "Yesterday you looked dead."

"Nice compliment Gin," teased Lavender earning a laugh from Hermione, "Welcome back Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Lavender before heading over to the Gryffindor table. She kept her eyes away from Draco, which sent him another message all together; she remembered the battle but not him… however that could possibly work out.

"Welcome back Miss Granger," said McGonagall, "I am glad to see you up and about again. Now, lets return to the sorting. Jackie Lang."

"So," whispered Ginny curiously, "I thought you would have gone running for Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged, "Dan said he gave up."

Ginny just nodded and dropped the topic at the look of sadness on Hermione's face. She looked past Hermione at Draco who was watching Hermione. Ginny shot him a filthy look as McGonagall ended the sorting.

"Now. Due to the circumstances I didn't have the time to organise Head Students before now. But I have picked two exceptional students. This year's Head Girl showed true courage going against orders to do what she believed was right and in the end was. She sacrificed her life so many times for the ones she loved and cared for. Please congratulate this years Head Girl, from Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione just sat stunned as every one, including Slytherin's erupted into a room exploding applause. All four hundred and thirty one students were on their feet and even though the total one thousand weren't there, they made an equal amount of noise. Slowly she stood up and walked up the row to a proud McGonagall who was holding the badge. Hagrid had tears in his eyes as he watched her accept the badge and remained standing beside McGonagall to congratulate her Head partner for this year.

"The Head Boy showed an exact amount of greatness as Miss Granger did. Like her, he put his life on the line for those he cared for. In fact I am sure Professor Dumbledore would be pleased with whom I have chosen to be Head Boy. Please welcome your Head Boy from Gryffindor, Mr Harry Potter."

Hermione gave a happy cry of delight as Harry looked at his friends in surprise. He never once suspected he would get the position. But it made him just like his mother. She was once Head Girl at this school. Harry stood and headed up to McGonagall with a small smile.

"Congratulations Mr Potter and Miss Granger. You will make this school proud."

Harry and Hermione hugged happily before returning to their seats.

**HD**

"It looks the same," said Lavender as they walked up the new set of moving staircases.

"This is Hogwarts," said Hermione, "It wouldn't be called that if it looked different. And I think McGonagall wanted it to have that awe, yet home like feeling to it still."

"You may have been knocked out for a little over two months but somehow you still manage to sound smart," said Dean jokingly.

Hermione smiled at him and playfully nudged him as they reached the Gryffindor Entrance. The Fat Lady had been destroyed but the painting they met made everyone look at it in complete surprise.

"P-P-Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny, "Shouldn't you be in the Headmistresses office?"

"Well, we decided that Headmasters could chose where they would like to be. I was once a young Gryffindor myself and once Head of House here as well. It seemed fitting enough that I should be the door that guards the entrance."

"Oh," said Ginny before saying, "What's the password?"

"Lemon Drop," came the wise man's reply getting a smile from Harry, "But I am afraid I cannot offer you all one. My packet seems to be missing."

The painting swung open and the group walked into the circular common room. It was exactly the same, only with new furniture. But all knew once they settled in it would feel exactly the same. The boys went their own way and the girls theirs. Ginny left Hermione and Lavender at the sixth year dormitory. Hermione and Lavender entered theirs and sighed. It was perfect. Pavarti would be returning tomorrow with her sister bringing the room back to being completely shared.

"I am so glad to be back," smiled Lavender sitting on her bed already made for her, "And I never once pictured myself saying that."

Hermione laughed, "You nerd."

Lavender chuckled and began unpacking photos.

"So did you all go home once the war ended?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. But even though I was glad to see my parents… I wanted to be back with the group. Everyone is so close and we all missed you terribly… even Malfoy's company was missed."

"Is he back with his Slytherin group?"

"Yeah. Pansy is hanging off his arm again."

"Oh," mumbled Hermione looking down at a photo of them both feeling tears fill her eyes.

"Oh Hermione!" cried Lavender running over to her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay," said Hermione giving her a watery smile as she placed the photo back in her trunk and selected another one, "I'll be fine. I don't need him anyway. It was merely a silly romance."

Lavender nodded though she didn't believe Hermione one bit. Little did Lavender know, Hermione didn't believe a word she'd said either. It wasn't a silly romance. Hermione loved Draco and she always would.

**HD**

"Dude, you can't let her get to you," said Blaise as Draco looked at the photo in his hand, "You knew it was possible she wouldn't remember."

"Then how come she remembers everything else?" shouted Draco, "Everything but me! Everything but what we had!"

Blaise threw his hands up in defeat and walked out of the bedroom slamming the door shut. Draco glared at the door as if it were Blaise himself. Standing Draco threw the photo into his trunk and slammed the lid shut before shoving it under his bed. Angrily he opened the bedside draw and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. It was his escape from reality. From her. He yanked the cork out and downed half of the bottle in one go. It burned his throat but he didn't care. The effect it would give him after that was what he wanted. And within minutes it was achieved.

"Stupid brown haired bimbo," he slurred walking out of his room, "I don't need her!"

Draco stepped down the stairs before miscuing one and falling all the way down them startling his friends.

"Draco!" cried Pansy running over and helping him sit up before she smelt his breath. She dropped him and walked away to the fireplace before turning to face him.

"You are utterly ridiculous," she said shaking her head, "All this for a frigging Gryffindor mudblood, Head Girl and bloody Potter's bestfriend."

"Shudup!" shouted Draco from where he laid on the ground one arm up in the air holding the bottle, "She is beautiful, funny, smart and… and I love her!"

"And she doesn't remember you," added Blaise before saying sarcastically, "Picture perfect couple."

Draco sat up trying to look serious as he swayed on the spot, "I will make her remember. If she loves me enough she will remember me."

He stumbled for the exit and made it without his friends stopping him. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other before quickly running after him.

**HD**

Hermione came down the staircase and into the common room smiling. She sat down next to Dean as he played a game of chess with Seamus. Ginny was sitting with Harry talking quietly, their fingers entwined. Ron was chatting to Lavender and laughing and suddenly Hermione felt alone. She missed him terribly, but he hurt her so much. He gave up on her. He didn't believe she could fight the coma. Hermione bit her lower lip and blinked back tears.

"You okay?" asked Dean softly seeing her expression.

"Oh yeah," replied Hermione.

"A-hem."

The common room went silent as everyone looked over at what was once the entrance to the other room. Standing in the painting was Dumbledore looking serious.

"Miss Granger. Someone wishes to see you outside," he said before bending down, "Ah! My lemon drops!"

Hermione stood and exited the common room leaving her friends behind. There, standing, well actually leaning on the stair railing was Draco holding a near empty bottle of fire whiskey. Hermione just looked at him expectantly before noticing Pansy and Blaise a few steps behind.

"Brought your girlfriend with you I see," said Hermione gesturing to Pansy.

Draco looked behind him at Pansy and laughed, "No! Come on Mione, you remember. Good nut and bad nut. Pansy is my friend!"

Hermione just nodded, "And you are drunk. What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you."

"And like you will remember in the morning," muttered Hermione shaking her head, "Talk to me when you're sober. I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say."

Hermione turned around and Dumbledore let her back in. Her friends looked at her expectantly but Hermione ignored them and went straight to bed leaving them all confused as to who could have wanted to see her. It was Ginny who answered the question with one word.

"Malfoy."

**HD**

Hermione dressed in her uniform and clipped back her long curly fringe. She adjusted her heavy book bag strap thanking her parents silently for not giving up on her and getting Sky, whom they agreed to meet and loved instantly, to buy the books for her. Hermione checked her shoes were still shiny clean and left for breakfast. She caught up with Luna along the way, who told her about how her father was writing an article about Hermione's wake up.

In the hall Hermione sat between Ron and Neville.

"Morning Hermione," said Harry, "We, well Ginny, figured out who came last night."

"He was drunk," sighed Hermione with a shrug, "I doubt he even remembers the visit. But I don't care. You know, he is dating Pansy now and they probably belong together more then anyone else."

Harry just nodded and ate his bacon and egg English muffin. Once breakfast was done the new Head of House and DADA teacher, who was Remus Lupin, handed out timetables.

He greeted Hermione happily giving her a hug as well.

"First up Charms then Potions," said Hermione with a nod, "Interesting start already."

"Then Transfiguration and DADA," concluded Harry, "I have a free after that. What about you Hermione?"

"Arithmancy. I love that subject."

"We know," said Ron and Harry in unison earning a laugh from the group.

Across the hall Draco was suffering a major hangover. But he remembered the visit he made last night and how happy he felt at seeing her up close. Her brown eyes though held disgust at his drunken appearance and no love shone in them as she spoke to him. Yet he did distinctly remember her jealously at the site of Pansy. Maybe she did feel something for him but couldn't remember what or even why. Maybe there was hope for him to break through the blocked memory.

He stood up ignoring Pansy discussing her nail polish and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron spotted Draco coming first and gave a coughing noise, "Malfoy incoming."

Hermione tensed up as she heard him stop behind her.

"Ah… Hermione, can we please talk?" he asked.

"There is nothing to discuss," said Hermione looking up at him, "You were drunk last night and no we didn't shag. So your girlfriend hasn't got to worry."

Draco opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it. He took a deep breath before speaking in forced calmness, "When you finally remember everything let me know. I'll… I'll be waiting."

He turned and walked out of the hall and Hermione watched him.

"He thinks you don't remember," said Ginny frowning, "Where did he get that impression?"

Hermione stood and ran out after him with Harry standing and following to make sure Hermione was fine seeing as he had seen Blaise and Pansy follow Draco out.

"Draco!" called Hermione before he disappeared down to the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco turned and pushed past his two friends. Harry and now Ron stood behind Hermione not saying anything.

"You think I don't remember?" demanded Hermione angrily, "If I don't remember then how is it I remember everything else?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out," replied Draco with a shrug.

"I remember everything. But you gave up on me. You chose not to hang in for a few more days. You walked away and left me. I remember and I… I can't believe how many times I ran after you whenever you tried to walk away from me. How many times I told you nothing was your fault. Well guess what? This is your fault. It's your fault you hurt me, your fault you gave up. Your fault the good nut is walking away… so be with the bad nut. I'm not chasing after you anymore."

Hermione turned and walked up the entrance hall staircase with Harry and Ron. Draco stood still as he watched Hermione do what she said she was going to do, walk away. It was his fault. He left her all because he let his so-called friends talk him into thinking she would never wake up again.

"Draco-" started Pansy.

"Piss off!" roared Draco yanking his arm away from her, "Just leave me the hell alone!"


	22. The Future

**A/N: Don't you hate it when they fight? Just like Veronica and Logan do on Veronica Mars… I hate it when they fight… anyway onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Twenty-two: The Future_

Hermione entered Potions after a calm, interesting Charms lesson. She ignored Draco as he gave her that hopeful look. Hermione turned to him and gave him the 'Don't speak to me' look. The one she always gave him before they got together. With a sigh Draco turned away and here he was hoping his seventh year would be a happy one because of her.

There goes that dream.

Slughorn arrived but he didn't come looking cherry. In fact he looked miserable, like he didn't even want to be there.

"Class," he said, "Today I have resigned from my position here at Hogwarts. You will now have new teacher and the Slytherin's will have a new Head of House. My replacement is Percy Weasley."

In walked Percy and Hermione turned to Ron confused. Since when did Percy want to teach Potions?

"Percy did extremely well in potions," whispered Ron, "Outstanding's for everything."

"He is the head of Slytherin?" cried Draco in disgust, "This school really has gone to the dogs."

"That's not nice, _Malfoy_," snapped Hermione, "You owe the Weasley's for caring for you."

"Enough!" shouted Slughorn glancing between the once lovers, "Professor Weasley is not the Head of Slytherin. Professor Martina Harding, who teaches Transfiguration, is. Now, I wish you all the best for the future and bid you all a goodbye."

Slughorn left leaving Percy smiling at his class. They all looked back at him expectantly but before he could say anything Draco started the next argument between him and Hermione.

"You can't just give up on us!" he shouted at her, "It just isn't fair!"

"Well you would know about giving up," snapped back Hermione, "You gave up on me moron. I am just showing you how it feels in a permanent manner. Get used to it. It does get easier."

"You don't understand! I didn't give up exactly-"

"Exactly? How can you not give up exactly? Either you do or you don't. It is as simple as that!"

"Please!" shouted Percy already stressing out with his glasses going crooked as he shouted, "Please, leave this till after class. Now turn to chapter one."

"Oh this isn't over," said Draco heatedly, "It is _far_ from over."

"Shut it Malfoy," snapped Harry angrily as Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away from Draco.

**HD**

"The nerve of that… that… _ferret_!" snapped Hermione as she walked around the common room that afternoon. She had managed to avoid Draco all day since potions, but knowing her luck he would either come knocking on her door or make sure she ran into him on her way to dinner, "How can you not exactly give up? Someone please tell me that!"

"If you can't how can we?" asked Dean with a shrug, "Hermione, maybe you just need to hear him out."

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Lavender.

"If I do… I don't know what will happen. I guess I am too scared to hear him out."

"If you don't you will regret it," said Ginny, "What is the worst that could possibly happen?"

Hermione gave a shrug. She pulled on her cloak and left the common room in search of Draco. She didn't have to look far as he was standing near the moving staircases waiting for her to arrive.

"Don't start," warned Hermione as he opened his mouth, "I am willing to hear you out. So… so start talking now."

"I didn't give up," said Draco, "My friends… they talked me into thinking you would never wake up… and I kind of believed them but I know deep down I never did. And Blaise said it wouldn't do me any good to just be by your side constantly. Look, Hermione I completely regret not staying by your side and I am sorry for hurting you. I am truly, truly sorry."

Hermione looked down at her feet not sure what to do or say. She nodded her head then looked up at him.

"But you never came to see even after you left."

"I know. I tried but… Slytherin's."

"What about Slytherin's?"

"They always managed to keep me away."

"If you really wanted to see me you would have found a way."

"By the time I got to getting to see they had locked the doors because visiting hours were over. I tried constantly Hermione, I swear to you I did," said Draco in a pleading tone. His eyes shone brightly at her as she looked up at him.

She believed him, she did. Hermione nodded and looked away.

"I believe you."

Draco smiled and reached out to her. He placed a soft hand on her cheek and wiped her stray tear away. Hermione closed her eyes at his touch and allowed him to pull her closer. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile.

"I was a bitch to you," sighed Hermione, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I wasn't every nice to you either," admitted Draco.

"There is a fine line between love and hate. I know where I stand on it."

"Where?"

"On the I love you side."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione passionately as he stumbled backwards and leaned to the wall pulling Hermione closer to him.

"I don't fancy a classroom," murmured Hermione knowing she truly was ready for that moment.

Draco nodded and frowned, "Room of requirement?"

Hermione nodded and ran through the school with Draco holding his hand. People they passed looked at them in surprise. One second they were at war with each other and the next, running through the school holding hands with mischievous smiles on their faces.

At the seventh floor they both thought of what they wanted and were in complete luck. The room still existed. Draco opened the door and pulled Hermione in.

It was warm and inviting with a double bed covered in a blue satin quilt with matching coloured pillows. A fireplace burned brightly with a lounge in front of it with a coffee table that had little goodies of chocolate, mousse, and two butter beers on it.

Hermione turned to Draco and kissed him hungrily. Draco lifted her up, with her legs around his hips. He led her over to the bed and laid her down. He kept kissing her, not wanting to rush her directly into it no matter how eager her was. He pulled back at and looked at her eyes. Her brown eyes were full of the lustful look and also shone with the love she held only for him. He smiled at her and kissed her again whispering softly into her ear:

"You are beyond beautiful."

Hermione smiled and answered him with unbuttoning her blouse.

"Allow me," said Draco leaning up and undoing the bit of clothing, revealing what she hid so well underneath them…

**HD**

Harry glanced at his watch as they sat in the Great Hall eating dinner, "It is ten past eight, and Hermione went to find Malfoy at half past five. Surely arguing with him doesn't take this long?"

"When those two argue they can go for hours," pointed out Ginny, "Do you still have that map?"

Harry pulled it out and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I hope it works still."

The map formed and Harry unfolded bits of the map in search of his friend. Everyone watched him but frowned as he just stared at one bit.

Ginny took the map and looked at it in surprise. Hermione's name was underneath Draco's with a little comment above it saying: _'Naughty, naughty!'_

"Okay then," said Ginny tapping it herself, "Mischief managed."

"Well?" asked Ron frowning, "What is going on?"

"They are talking on the sixth floor."

"Why did you look like you had seen something else?" asked Neville.

"Oh we saw… house elves doing stuff," covered Harry, "Hideous. I so didn't want to know that."

"No," agreed Ginny returning to her dinner, "No one did."

**HD**

"I have to go," said Hermione as she pulled her clothing back on and smiling a little at Draco as he did the same, "No doubt my friends are probably worrying about me."

"Will they know about us?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, "Why? What makes you think I would keep us a secret? They will understand. What about your friends?"

"They'll know instantly. Because I am escorting you to dinner."

"No, Draco," said Hermione standing, "Let me talk to my friends first."

"But Hermione, we were together before now and they didn't care."

"I know. But I need to explain everything to them. Sometimes Gryffindor's aren't as understanding as Slytherin's can be. It's in our nature to be proud and stubborn."

Draco sighed, "Okay fine."

"Oh, don't get the shits with me again," sighed Hermione sitting down beside him again, "I'm going to be with you whether they like it or not."

"I don't have the shits."

"You sound like it."

"I _don't_. Just drop it."

"Fine," muttered Hermione standing and leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and turned almost running into Harry and Ginny.

"So," said Harry looking at the door behind him, "Care you explain?"

"What is there to explain?" asked Hermione playing dumb.

"Come off it Hermione. Harry and I saw you and Malfoy on the map. Naughty, naughty," sighed Ginny crossing her arms.

"We made up."

"That was obvious, thanks."

"Look, he explained everything and I love him. He didn't give up on me. Peer pressure does a lot to a person," said Hermione because she realised that is exactly what was happening to her. Peer pressure. Her friends were pressuring her into thinking she had to pass everything by them before she could go ahead with what she wanted, "I shouldn't have to explain everything I do to you both anyway. It is my life."

"Hermione, he's Malfoy," said Harry gesturing to the door as the said person walked out and gave Harry his one raised eyebrow look.

"You know what?" said Hermione shaking her head, "Draco makes me happy and he has shown what a good guy he truly is. He loves me and that is all that matters to me. Real friends would be happy about that fact, yet you two always seem to have a problem with me being happy."

Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked away from the two Gryffindor's who felt extremely guilty for their behaviour.

**HD**

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room an hour later ignoring Ginny and Harry. Lavender and the just arrived Pavarti greeted her with grins having suspected where she might have been. Ron, who had been informed by Harry and Ginny gave Hermione his normal smile and walked over to her.

"Look, you and Malfoy… I'm used to it," he confessed, "And you were right. I did have someone waiting for me and like you, I am happy."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, "I expected you to be like Harry and Ginny."

"They overreacted Hermione. You are like a sister to us and, being like a brother and sister, they were worried you might have been pushed into something you didn't want."

"Draco wouldn't do that to me. I was ready."

"I figured as such. But next time, remember the map sees all," chuckled Ron earning a playful hit from Hermione on the arm.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry and Ginny. They gave her guilty smiles, which she returned with a wave. She walked over and sat on the spare lounge and looked at them seriously.

"You both should know Draco by now. He may say things but he never means them. When people are mad we all say stupid things. And what happened between us tonight… both parties wanted it," said Hermione feeling awkward having to discuss such a private matter, "So… so don't force me to explain my actions when they really don't concern either of you. You two are my best friends and are like family. I shouldn't have to explain every little choice I make."

"We know," said Harry quietly.

"And we are both sorry."

Hermione smiled and hugged them both before yanking Ginny up, "Come on. Girl talk."

With a laugh the pair ran up stairs leaving a confused Harry behind. Ron walked over and sighed.

"Mate, you_ have_ been away for too long," joked Ron, "Girl talk is where they go discuss girl things… from makeup to… well sex."

"Right," said Harry with a nod. He went silent for a moment before coming up with a completely different topic, "So Quidditch will be good this year."

"Yeah it will be."

**HD**

The school year passed smoothly without any more dramatics. Hermione and Harry worked well together as Head Girl and Head Boy, in between Harry being Quidditch Captain and Hermione's strict studying timetable. She had set her goal on becoming a Healer once she left Hogwarts, despite being told she would make the perfect Auror.

Draco was reinstated as the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and though his girlfriend cheered him on with his matches she stuck firmly by Gryffindor despite his trying to persuade her.

"There are some things you can change about a person, Draco," said had told him, "But you can never take the Gryffindor loyalty out of a person, no matter how hard you try."

Ginny and Harry were 'the couple' but people claimed they were in competition big time against 'the unlikely couple' Hermione and Draco and with the Graduation Formal only weeks away the formal committee decided to have a King and Queen just like muggles do. The couples in the running were Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco, Ron and Lavender, Pavarti and Dean and the biggest surprise couple Seamus and Luna. Neville, though single, had been courting a sixth year girl from Hufflepuff for a few days and if they became official, Lavender promised they would be entered in the competition.

Then it became exam time. Though Hermione had studied the entire year out she still had her panicky moments. During these Draco forced her to take a break and visit their secret spot, where they had met on numerous occasions for time alone. The entire seventh year were finding it hard. Ginny and Luna could do nothing during this time but let their partners study in between exams.

But finally, they were free to relax after over a year of stress. The day before the Graduation Formal Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny and Luna met up at the Room of Requirement to show each other their dresses.

"Show me yours first," said Ginny to Luna.

Luna removed her dress from the cover and held it up for the girls to see. The black shimmery material would allow Luna's eyes to stand out brilliantly. The straps would sit off her shoulders and the dress would hug her figure before flowing out a little from her hips. Ginny grabbed the shoes that went with it and held them up against the dress. The black slip on heels went along with the dress nicely.

"Perfect," smiled Lavender earning a smile from Luna.

"You next Pavarti," said Ginny with a smile.

"Oh okay," sighed Pavarti holding up her golden yellow knee length dress with silk material. The V-neck line was at an appropriate length to keep a formal look to the dress. And the matching slip ons would give it a complete look.

"Gorgeous," said Hermione running her fingers over the material, "Come on Lavender. Give us a look before the men come looking."

Lavender held her red strapless dress up. It was made to hug her figure nicely and the black-heeled shoes matched it.

"Oh, you are going to drive Ron crazy," said Pavarti.

"Please, don't talk about my brother like that around me," joked Ginny unzipping her dress, "Mum and Fleur made this for me. What do you all think?"

The silk blue strapless gown was beautiful with it belling out from the hips. The pale blue-heeled slip ons matched the gown perfectly and no flaws were to be found in the carefully made gown.

"Oh Gin," cried Hermione smiling, "It's lovely. Your Mum and Fleur must have spent months working on it."

"They did. Five months. Now Hermione. Show these girls what you got."

Hermione unzipped her gown and held it out. It was a halter neck, pale pink gown. From the hips it would flow out gracefully giving Hermione the ability to move with ease as the hem would brush along the ground, yet she wouldn't trip with the silver heels Ginny brought her for her birthday that had a strap across her toes and one that did up at her ankles.

"The colour suits you," said Luna smiling, "Pink is such a romantic colour."

Hermione smiled and put the gown away, "Let's get going before the guys find us."

The five left avoiding the guys with Luna leaving them for the Ravenclaw tower. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti discussed tomorrow with Ginny telling them she would miss them all greatly when she returned next year with Luna.

**HD**

"I can't believe it is time," said Hermione as they waited for Luna in the corridor where she left them last time for the Ravenclaw Common Room, "Are you sure all the guys are at the Entrance Hall waiting?"

"Positive," said Lavender with a firm nod causing her curled hair to bounce, "It is in the invitation that men with dates are to wait for their ladies at the Entrance Hall where, as the said ladies, arrive Filch will announce them."

"Sorry I am late!" cried Luna hurrying along in her gown. Her dirty blonde hair was swept up into a French twist and clipped in place with a diamond hair clip. Instead of her butterbeer cork necklace she wore a silver one with a heart locket and matching earrings, "Oh you all look lovely."

Pavarti smiled checking her hair was still in its bun tidily. Ginny's hair was pulled half up with a blue crystal clip Fred and George had given her holding it in place. Hermione's hair was nicely curled; with it pulled to the side with pink clips, so her curls rested elegantly on her left shoulder. One strand of her fringe still remained on the right side as it just wouldn't obey the rest of her hair, but Ginny assured her she still looked gorgeous. She wore the earrings from Lavender and the necklace from her grandmother along with her silver bracelet.

"Well," said Pavarti with a deep breath, "Let's go."

The girls walked together too nervous to speak. Even Luna, who normally was so dreamy, looked nervous. As the neared the Entrance Hall staircase they began checking themselves before Hermione, who tried to remain calm said they all looked beautiful.

"More of you," said Filch looking at the list as they remained hidden around the corner, "Right. Please welcome Miss Luna Lovegood!"

Luna stepped out and descended the staircase as Seamus greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and murmured how beautiful she was.

"Please welcome Miss Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny stepped out and smiled down at Harry who was dressed in a black tuxedo robe set. He greeted Ginny with a grin and led her into the hall after giving her the cheek kiss.

"Please welcome Miss Pavarti Patil!"

Pavarti left and giggled at Dean when she reached him before being whisked into the hall.

"Please welcome Miss Lavender Brown!"

Lavender stepped out in her figure hugging dress and Ron's jaw nearly fell from his face. Hermione almost laughed as he fumbled in giving her his gift, a silver bracelet with a love heart shaped lock on it.

"Please welcome Miss Hermione Granger!"

"That's me," whispered Hermione before stepping out. She spotted Draco instantly as he looked up at her with a soft smile on his face. He was dressed in a black tuxedo robe set with a metallic silver silk tie.

He stepped forward and held his hand out for her to take as she reached him. Hermione smiled at him and wondered why she felt so nervous in the first place.

"You look beyond beautiful," said Draco as he kissed her on the lips softly, "Shall we go in, my Lady good nut?"

"Of course we may my Sir ferret," said Hermione with a grin before she linked arms with Draco and walked into the Great Hall.

It looked the same, with Lavender wanting to keep that feel to it, as it was their home for seven years and they all would want to remember the place they went to be sorted into their respective houses. But gone were the four long tables with tables for ten placed around the edges so they had a proper dance floor. The teacher's table remained with a banner above it saying, "CONGRAULATION'S!" The sign constantly changed colour from maroon to green to blue to yellow.

"Ah, Miss Granger," said McGonagall seeing her, "You and Mr Potter are to begin the night with a speech."

Hermione nodded and turned to Draco. She gave him a kiss and smiled, "Won't be long. You can find our seats."

Draco nodded and Hermione walked up to the podium where Harry stood waiting for her.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You scrubbed up well yourself," replied Hermione before they turned to face the crowd of seventh years and invited sixth years.

"Welcome to your graduation formal," said Harry starting the speech, "We have finally reached the end. After seven years of studying, homework, quidditch, friendships we have found our way to the end of our education here at Hogwarts. Some of us will go on to the University of Magic or right into regular jobs. Others will travel the globe but hopefully come back."

"We all have worked so hard to reach this wonderful night," continued on Hermione, "Equally as hard in our own ways. So many friendships have been formed over the seven years and prejudices have been broken. We are lucky. We witnessed our school become united against something outside it threatening to bring us down. Though many of you think we did fall when this school came down, I think differently. Yes, the school fell, but we didn't. We stood tall against our enemy and proved we would not be beaten and look what happened, we won and now this school stands tall and proud once more."

"Exactly," agreed Harry with a nod and smile at his best friend, "So stand up everyone and congratulate yourselves. We all deserve this, us Seventh years, the people in the Order, the Professors, the Sixth years that fought with us, those who were lost in the fight… especially the late Albus Dumbledore. He set out for us to win this and we did."

Everyone stood and the room filled with applause for everything Harry and Hermione spoke of. Five minutes later it died down and the Head students finished their speech.

"Enjoy tonight," said Hermione, "And enjoy your future."

They headed down from the podium as the music broke out. Hermione found Draco and he led her to the dance floor.

"Enjoy my future?" he said with a smile as he drew Hermione closer with his hands on her hips, "I think I will do that with you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him tenderly knowing it was true, "So will I."

_The End_

**A/N: Yay! I finished it! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed that. I loved writing this. I just couldn't stop!**

**I want to thank Miri, Beck and Amy for reading and giving me feedback and pointing out little things that needed changing. You three are the best!**

**And you reviewers and readers. I so enjoyed opening my email account up and seeing the reviews! Every single one I receive is cherished.**

**Well… I guess all I can say is check out_ Run To You._**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
